End of the Beginning
by rangermike
Summary: Picking up where Lair of the Shadow Broker leaves off.
1. Chapter One

Ok… first revised chapter.

This will begin two months post suicide mission after Arrival. I had to retool pretty much everything but I think it came out pretty good. This is going to be rated mature for sexual themes and language. I am a hopeless romantic at heart so there will be much banter between Shepard and Liara now that they have reunited and their love rekindled. I'm writing this from the stand point that Liara was your LI and you stayed faithful to her. Also that she has no problems with showing her love for Shepard publicly. Don't know if that matters or not in Asari culture. I did take a few liberties with the dialogue when they first reunite on Illium during the Liar of the Shadow Broker mission and will continue to do so throughout the story. I just thought it needed a little something else. These first cut scenes will be structured as Liara remembering them as she stares at Shepard's picture and vice versa.

I probably overdid it a little when it comes to their feelings about each other, too mushy in places probably, but as I have said on the Bioware Boards, this has always had the potential to be a truly epic romance in my opinion, and that is what I want to make it be.

In this Shepard is an Vanguard and a Spacer/Sole Survivor. I changed the background a little because I wanted to include reactions by his mother and father and also who we now know is Liara's 'father'.

Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy.

**SPACE STATION _ARCTURUS_**

**SYSTEMS ALLIANCE HEADQUARTERS**

**ARCTURUS SYSTEM**

**SIX WEEKS POST DESTRUCTION OF ARATOHT**

No one really said much as they sat around the massive polished oak conference table. Nearly ten meters long, it had taken crews a full day to bring the three sections from Earth and install it, adding the monitors and computer consoles that dotted the face of the table. There were nine men and women present, all of them senior officers within the Alliance Fleet. Men and women who gave the commands and who were the face of the Systems Alliance Military. Among those men and women was Admiral Steven Hackett. A veritable legend within the Fleet and well known for his tactical genius and loyalty to Earth and humanity. _ARCTURUS_ was his station and all operations within six systems were under his direct supervision and that of the Fifth Fleet.

These nine officers had traveled to _ARCTURUS_ from Earth for this meeting, and Admiral Hackett hated having to entertain them. They were Admin officers for the most part, most of them having never seen a day in combat, yet they were the men and women making the decisions. They were here now to decide what to do about a certain Systems Alliance officer that had become somewhat of an icon within the known galaxy. To humans and aliens alike.

John Michael Shepard.

Hackett's eyes went to the young officer who leaned close to Admiral of the Systems Alliance Fleet William Coryn. Colonel Caleb Antella was a promising officer who had risen through the ranks quickly because of his penchant for getting the job done. Of course… many seemed to overlook the fact that the Colonel obviously did not care whose career or reputation he might ruin to succeed in his goals. He was a member of the newly formed Systems Alliance Intelligence Bureau, a collection of analysts and operatives who were not looked upon too fondly by normal fleet officers or soldiers.

Admiral William Coryn nodded as Antella whispered in his ear and he lifted the small silver gavel and brought it down in the flat granite portion of the table.

"Let's get started shall we?" He began. "I called this meeting to discuss some recent events within the Terminus Systems that may or may not directly affect Alliance operations. Colonel Antella will be giving the briefing for the most part and please hold comments until he is through." Coryn looked at Antella. "Colonel… you may begin."

Caleb Antella nodded his head as if he was bowing to royalty and Hackett almost gagged right there. He was an ass kisser that was for sure. Antella moved to a thin chest high podium that had been brought into the conference room for this purpose and placed in front of the two massive main monitors. One of these massive monitors came to life with the image of one man, the second with a standard military jacket file.

"Good morning Admirals." Caleb began. "This briefing is classified compartmentalized Level Nine and is in regards to the actions conducted by an Alliance officer; one Lieutenant Commander John Michael Shepard."

"That's Commander." Steven Hackett spoke up quickly.

Antella turned to look at him. "Excuse me sir?"

"If you are going to discuss a fellow officer Colonel… I suggest you, at the very least, get his rank correct." Hackett spoke in a harsh voice that bespoke of his distaste for this meeting. "It's Commander John Michael Shepard. Full Commander John Michael Shepard. He was promoted after the Battle of the Citadel."

Caleb nodded his head quickly seemingly unfazed. "My apologies Admiral Hackett… Commander John Michael Shepard." Hackett shifted in his chair and glared at the young officer with aversion. Antella moved to the side of the podium and continued.

"Commander John Michael Shepard… born 4 eleven 2154. Parents listed as… Captain Hannah Marie Shepard; currently assigned as the Commanding Officer of the Systems Alliance Dreadnought _ORIZABA_; Rear Admiral Thomas Shepard; currently assigned as Commanding Officer of Systems Alliance Military Fleet Training Academy. Parents divorced nine years this month; estranged from his father for reasons unknown at this time. Enlisted 2172 and finished third in his Officer's Training Class of eight hundred and thirteen. Missed receiving top honors for violating Officer Academy regulations regarding off duty activities. Immediately applied for entry into the Alliance's N7 Special Forces Academy and was accepted after his initial first interview. An unusual occurrence to say the least. Entry into the N7 program usually requires a series of interviews and tests which Commander Shepard did not take part in." Antella touched the podium and the second screen behind him changed to the classified portion of Shepard's Alliance record.

"Was found to have an abnormally high Eezo Nodule Count at the age of seven months. This is most likely due to his mother's exposure to Eezo dust on the colony of Dugat early in her pregnancy. Due to his parent's military service he was allowed to undertake Biotic training from a young age outside of the normal channels and did not attend BAaT. By his second year within the N7 program it was determined that he was much further along than most human biotics and he had obtained status as one of the top five human biotics within the Systems Alliance. His biotic abilities are also what many believe allowed him to survived the massacre on Akuze in 2177. His official debriefing after the Akuze incident never went into great detail in regards to this. A shortfall in my opinion."

The beeping sound caused Antella to look up as Hackett reached to his belt and pulled a small COM unit from his belt. He read a message and nodded his head looking up to where Coryn sat. "Admiral… my guest is here. I'd like to admit her."

Coryn nodded from his seat. "Carry on Steven."

Antella watched as Hackett rose from his chair and moved to the large double doors leading into the conference room. He punched in a code and the doors slid open to reveal the middle aged woman with short, jet black hair and blazing emerald green eyes. The facial features were unmistakable and all the Admirals in the room quickly knew who she was. The woman wore an Alliance Uniform with the four gold rank strips of a Captain and four full rows of ribbons. Hackett nodded to her quickly, and motioned her inside before re-sealing the doors and turning to look at Antella.

"Colonel… I'm sure you are aware of who Captain Shepard here is." Hackett spoke as he took the Hannah Shepard's arm and drew her closer to the table. "I asked that she be present for this."

"Admiral… with respect, Captain Shepard is not cleared at this level." Antella protested turning to Fleet Admiral Coryn.

Coryn nodded his head. "She is now." He stated. "I cleared her."

"Sir… with all due… I don't think it is wise for Commander Shepard's mother to be present while…" Antella began.

"While you decide if my son is a traitor or not!" Hannah Shepard spoke harshly as she settled into the chair Hackett had pulled out for her.

Fifty-two year old Hannah Shepard was a well known and well respected officer within the Systems Alliance for her own actions as well as her son's. She was widely recognized as an excellent tactician and the crew of her ship had the highest retention percentage of any ship in the Alliance fleet. She was also known as an officer who would tell you how it was no matter the results. She was exceptionally blunt in her dealings with others.

Coryn leaned forward. "Captain Shepard… Hannah… I agreed to let you participate in these meetings but I ask that you restrain your obvious loyalty to your son as Colonel Antella presents his information."

Hannah Shepard met his eyes and nodded her head. "Thank you for allowing me to be here sir." She stated. "And I will try."

Coryn nodded his head. "Good. Thank you." He said. "Colonel… you may continue. And you can forget about Captain Shepard being here. She's is cleared for everything you have to say."

Antella was clearly not happy with this but he nodded his head. "Very well sir." He spoke. "Would I be able to direct questions to Captain Shepard to clarify information as we go?"

Coryn looked at Hannah. "Hannah?" He asked.

Hannah Shepard nodded her head. "I'll answer whatever I can Admiral. I won't however be tricked into siding against my son." She spoke.

Antella nodded. "Thank you Captain Shepard." He said. "Since you are here… perhaps you could clarify how it is that Commander Shepard received military training in biotics before actually enlisting to serve?"

"John's father and I knew several human biotics within the military that we both had served with. When we discovered that John had these latent abilities we asked them if they could school him. Teach him to control them." Hannah replied.

"A practice that is frowned upon Captain Shepard." Antella spoke. "That is what the Ascension Project is for."

"It is frowned upon by bald men with glasses at the Ascension Project yes. They want complete control of all human biotics Colonel. But it is not something that is in any way against Alliance regulations." Hannah spoke.

Antella nodded smugly and appeared to make a note in his log. "Commander Shepard was ordered to undergo a year of therapy after Akuze, which he subsequently had reduced to four months. How this was managed is unknown at this time. His military career from there is superior in every respect. Seventeen known hostile encounters with mercenary forces within the Terminus Systems while on patrol duties along the Skyllian Verge. All of these encounters had him leading an Alliance N7 Recon Unit in operations that are labeled as victories. In the ongoing six year period he lost six men and women under his command." Antella again tapped on his podium and the images shifted on both monitors now.

"Commander Shepard was assigned to the _SSV NORMANDY _as Executive Officer prior to the Eden Prime mission and was then selected as the first human Spectre in 2183 which eventually led to the Battle of the Citadel and…" Antella looked at William Coryn at the loud cough that followed.

"Colonel… I think most of us are aware of Commander Shepard's record up until this point." He stated evenly. "If you could move on to the reason we are here it would be much appreciated."

Antella nodded. "As you wish Admiral." He stated. "Approximately one month after the Battle of the Citadel Commander Shepard was lost in what we now know to be a Collector surprise attack. His body was never recovered by Alliance forces and…"

"Colonel Antella… let's be realistic and truthful here!" Hackett spoke just before Hannah Shepard was about to reply to Antella's statement. "Alliance forces were only interested in recovering the life pods that the_ NORMANDY _left. No concentrated effort was made to recover Shepard's body."

"It was deemed too risky Admiral." Antella stated. "There had been raids in that sector of space for the month prior to the destruction of the _NORMANDY_. That is why the _NORMANDY_ was sent there to begin with under Commander Shepard's authority as a Spectre. Citadel Intelligence stated that it could very well have been the Geth and that was part of his mission. He was acting as a Spectre Admiral… not a member of the Systems Alliance. We were unable to commit an entire squadron to look for one man."

Hackett sat back in his chair then. "And look where that left us Colonel Antella. Over ten million human colonists lost over the ensuing two years." He stated coldly draping his hand over Hannah's wrist to keep her from saying anything.

"Steven…" Coryn spoke once more sitting back in his chair. "Let the Colonel continue please. I certainly do not want to get into a debate of what we did wrong the last two plus years. I've had a hard enough time as it is explaining that to politicians."

Hackett nodded. "Yes sir."

"Colonel… can we move forward to any new information you have please." Coryn said. "I'm sure everyone here has read Commander Shepard's file. Why don't we skip to the parts not everyone knows?"

"Very well sir." Antella spoke almost eagerly. He tapped on his console several times and once more the images on the screen shifted. Another image of Shepard appeared on the split screen, an image that was the same man who looked only slightly different. The second part of the monitor was a short Vid transmission showing him tossing what looked to be several Mark III security mechs and humans off a bridge connecting two buildings.

"We began receiving unconfirmed reports and rumors that Commander Shepard was not dead several weeks before the attack on our colony world of Horizon. We put out feelers to different areas within the Terminus systems and were able to confirm this information as very much accurate. As you can see from this intercepted security drone vid, Commander Shepard was very much alive. This was taken on Illium just hours before the death of a prominent Asari businesswoman. We also have intercepted security footage from several different locations on Omega and one that was recovered from debris of the prison ship _PURGATORY_. It has now been confirmed through different sources that Commander Shepard has been working with the known terrorist organization Cerberus for many months or at the very least since it was determined he was still alive. It appears that independent agents or Cerberus operatives are the ones who were able to recover Commander Shepard's body after the original _NORMANDY's_ destruction. They apparently spent the next two years restoring him to health with some rather sophisticated technology, most of it stolen from Alliance and other sources, and he has been one of their agents since. There are rumors of associations with the criminal element on Omega as well as multiple contacts within Asari culture and the underground on Illium. He is known to be now traveling with at least three known wanted criminals, not to mention several highly placed Cerberus agents." He looked at the monitor behind him. "One of the more troubling aspects of all this as you can see from the security footage I have presented, his natural biotic abilities appear to have evolved to a point well past any known human biotic. This is confirmed through confiscated medical records to be the result of Cerberus removing and replacing his normal L5X implants for modified L5X19 implants which remove a majority of the control measures provided in the L5X as registered by the Ascension project. SAIB operatives were able to obtain several secure transmissions from former Alliance physician Chakwas as she was conferring with colleagues here on ARCTURUS station and on Earth."

"We've taken to monitoring our own people now?" Another Admiral asked.

"Once we confirmed that Doctor Chakwas was working for Cerberus, we determined it would be in the best interests of the Alliance to monitor transmissions of her former colleagues yes." Antella answered. "These intercepted transmissions are what allowed us to get a glimpse of Commander's Shepard's current medical records. At least those kept by Cerberus."

"Why?" Coryn asked.

Antella looked at him. "If the reports we have are accurate sir, Cerberus invested nearly seven billion credits in medical procedures just to bring Shepard back from the brink of death. After reviewing the information I provided to them from Cerberus's files, our own doctors have concluded that when his body was recovered, it is very possible that there was still minor brain activity within his cerebral cortex. Cerberus then pumped it full of some sort of cryo solution in order to stop any further breakdown of his cells and to keep that brain activity at a nominal level. The exact details of how they recovered the body are not know at this time; however we do know that the Asari Liara T'soni played some role in it." He answered. "Cerberus then spent the next two years restoring him to full health at an outrageous cost of credits and manpower Admiral. Using procedures and equipment that are not allowed by the Alliance or the Citadel Council."

"You are saying this is not Commander Shepard then?" An admiral asked.

"No sir… this is definitely Commander Shepard." Antella replied quickly. "It is only an improved version of the Commander for lack of a better medical term. His normal regeneration capabilities are off the charts. His strength is now nearly two times that of a normal human and if doctor Chakwas's reports are to be believed, his reaction time and reflexes have increased fourfold."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hackett asked.

"It goes to the depth of his involvement with Cerberus Admiral as well as his actions." Antella replied. "This is an organization that has gone to extreme measures to hinder our ability to work within the galactic community. Their human first agenda is well known, as is their distaste for aliens of any species. Commander Shepard… for lack of a better term… has aligned himself with them. Cerberus somehow obtained highly classified schematics on the original _NORMANDY_ and then built their own, much larger and improved version of this ship. The _NORMANDY_ now is classified by our own military officers that I have questioned as a Heavy Frigate with the firepower of a full cruiser. The only ship like it in existence. The serious question has come up from SAIB on whether these schematics were given to Cerberus by Commander Shepard or other individuals within the Alliance. If not Commander Shepard… what does he know of how they obtained them? These questions Admiral do not include the cost of building this new _NORMANDY_, with the stolen schematics and far more advanced systems than the original, or how Cerberus was able to accomplish this feat without the Alliance knowing about it. Some of my staff believe he is either being blackmailed or he has decided to change his allegiances. He has non-human crew members on his ship and at least several highly placed Cerberus operatives. Most notably one Miranda Lawson, who is a known high level Cerberus Field Agent and sometime Director of their unlawful programs. He has a Krogan on his crew… a Drell who is under investigation for several dozen assassinations within Citadel space and three within Alliance space. He has a Geth on his crew Admiral! A working Geth! All of these individuals have full access to this ship and all of its systems!" Antella shook his head. "He has also been seen in the past weeks since the destruction of the Alpha Relay with several known individuals of different species with very questionable ties as I said. He was most recently reported… less than a week ago on Thessia with the Asari Liara T'soni."

"This is the same Asari that helped him to defeat Sovereign and saved his life as you just stated." Hannah hissed angrily. "You find it strange that he has friends who are not human? He was able to forge a crew of non-humans to help him defeat Saren!"

"Liara T'soni resides on the planet Illium now Captain." Antella told her once more with a smug voice and expression. "Alliance Intelligence as well as SAIB reports have her acting as an Information Broker on Illium with some very questionable ties herself if I do say so myself. Among them several known criminal contacts."

"Illium is in the Terminus Systems and is an Asari colony world." Hannah snapped now. "What you consider shady and underhanded the Asari may consider quite normal!"

"The Citadel Council saw fit to reinstate his Spectre status Colonel. Or did you forget that?" Hackett said.

"A purely political move according to my people in SAIB after his actions in saving their lives Admiral." Antella said quickly. "They had originally considered declaring him rogue for his involvement with Cerberus since Cerberus is an avowed enemy of the Council. He and Councilor Anderson apparently met with them in secret and they reinstated his status then… with the very specific agreement that he limit his activities to the Terminus Systems according to Representative Udina."

"Which does not play into your theory that he has gone rogue or changed his allegiances Colonel." Hackett spoke. "If not for John Shepard, there might not be any human colonies left outside Citadel space. The Collectors would have taken them all."

"Since Councilor Anderson… now Admiral Anderson refuses to discuss this meeting with me and newly appointed Councilor Udina was not present, I can only give my best estimation on what occurred with the Citadel Council given known data sir." Antella answered. "They have made it a point to avoid all questions in association with Commander Shepard."

"The reason why is simple enough!" Hackett spoke. "Just ask Admiral Anderson. The Citadel Council does not want to admit the threat posed by the Reapers."

Antella looked at him. "SAIB is leaning towards agreement with the Council Admiral." He spoke. "No one but Commander Shepard and those on his crew have seen any intelligence or information suggesting that the Reapers are indeed real."

"What about Sovereign?" Hackett asked.

"Nothing we have indicates anything other than what the Council has already stated." Antella spoke. "There is no real data to prove Sovereign was not a Geth creation. Commander Shepard is…"

"You are trying to crucify my son!" Hannah barked loudly now coming to her feet. "All of humanity owes my son their lives! The Asari! The Turians! All of them! And here you are wanting to bury him when you wouldn't even search for his body!"

Hackett reached up and took her arm. "Hannah you…"

"No damn it!" She snapped. "I will not let this little man besmirch the name of my son! Not after what he has done! This ass has never seen a day of combat in his entire career and he stands there thinking he can judge my son's actions! There is no more loyal an Alliance soldier than my son! He just happens to believe humans cannot do everything alone!" Hannah looked at him seeing his slightly surprised expression. "And yes Colonel… I did a little checking on you before I came here!"

"Captain Shepard… please." Admiral Coryn spoke calmly. "I asked that you maintain your composure during these proceedings."

Hannah's eyes went to where he sat. "Now they are proceedings sir?" She asked. "Is this a hearing Admiral?"

"We are trying to determine what to do with Commander Shepard yes. I would not call them hearings. Not yet?" Coryn said.

"Why don't you just ask him sir?" Hannah snapped.

"Your son destroyed a Batarian colony world Captain Shepard! Over three hundred thousand Batarians were killed. The Batarian government has demanded answers!" Antella stated.

"The Reaper's were about to use that Relay to transit directly to Earth!" Hackett declared. "Shepard did what he needed to do to save lives!"

"And as I stated before Admiral… aside from Commander Shepard and his crew, no one has seen any solid evidence indicating these Reapers even exist!" Antella hissed. "Commander Shepard has refused all communications put forth by my office Captain Shepard. We have the new _NORMANDY's_ COM codes but he will not respond to anything coming from Alliance channels. You yourself have not spoken to him in almost three years." Antella said meeting her eyes. "He refuses to put into an Alliance port…"

"He's not going to answer your pompous ass! You want to have him arrested and thrown into the brig while you make up charges against him! Interrogate him like he is a criminal and not a fucking hero!" She snarled at the man. "And he is certainly not going to turn his ship over to you! He's out there trying to save us all!"

"It's not his ship Captain." Antella spoke. "And these are serious accusations that need addressing Captain Shepard. I understand the need you feel to protect your son but even you have not seen him for nearly three years now as I said. He could be a very different man than you once knew."

"You don't understand anything!" Hannah snapped. "After everything John has done for the Alliance… for humanity… now we are going to throw him to the wolves because of what some witch hunter says!"

"If Commander Shepard will not come forward to answer these accusations… what other options do we have?" Antella asked her.

"We go to him." Hackett spoke clearly causing everyone to look at him.

"What was that Steven?" Coryn asked perking up at the end of the table. "You said go to him?"

Hackett nodded. "If the good Colonel wants to question Commander Shepard so badly Admiral… then let's go to him."

Antella laughed softly. "A novel idea Admiral… but I'm not sure how you plan on doing this when he will not respond to official requests from my office. We have no indications of where he is at the moment. For the past few weeks since the Collector base was destroyed, he drops off the grid for days on end and when he does reappear it is usually on Illium where he meets with the Asari Liara T'soni as I said. We believe she is his contact with Cerberus and other elements within different criminal organizations and we have been actively seeking an injunction from the Asari government to take her into custody for questioning."

Hackett came to his feet. "How exactly did you get this far in your job Colonel?" He asked sternly.

"Excuse me sir?" The Colonel answered taken aback at having Hackett question his expertise so openly. "I assure you Admiral Hackett… I am very good at my job."

"Then maybe you could explain to us how you missed the fact that Liara T'soni is John Shepard's Asari Bondmate! His wife! Even I know that!" Hackett snarled at the man.

Hannah Shepard's head snapped around to looked at him. "Wife?" She gasped.

"Admiral Coryn… I believe we should put all this bullshit to bed very quickly." Steven Hackett declared. "We have enough problems already without trying to bury one of the few men who is out there fighting for all of us."

"You'll get no arguments from me Steven." Coryn spoke evenly. "What did you have in mind?"

"_NORMANDY's_ Kodiak Shuttle is at this very moment sitting in landing bay thirty-nine sir." Hackett spoke. "She's been here for the last eight hours." Hackett could barely contain the smile he wanted to show as he saw Antella's eyes grow wide. "With your permission Admiral Coryn… all we need to do is pack an overnighter and that shuttle will take us to where the _NORMANDY_ is and we can talk to Commander Shepard ourselves and get the facts!"

"Where is she Steven?" Coryn asked.

"If I'm not mistaken sir… she's orbiting Therum right now." Hackett told him. "The Commander is visiting the Prothean dig site that was destroyed while he was rescuing Dr. T'soni from the Geth several years ago. I don't know why."

"You've spoken to him Steven?" Coryn looked surprised at this information and he glanced at Antella.

Hackett nodded. "Yes sir I have. On several occasions in the past week alone to set up a conference with all of you. John Shepard is no traitor to the Alliance sir. When I discovered Colonel Antella was calling this meeting, Commander Shepard and I simply waited until you were all here."

"You did not notify my office of these communications Admiral." Antella spoke. "Even after I gave you a written order signed by Admiral Coryn to inform me of any contact you had with him."

"You've had a bug up your ass for John Shepard for almost a year now Colonel." Hackett said. "I don't know why… and I don't care. I have an idea that this is politically driven but I'm not sure. If it is politically driven then I intend to make sure that Commander Shepard has the full support of the Alliance military behind him when the politicians and their hatchet men come calling. I will not allow you and the politicians to throw away the single largest weapon we have in John Shepard."

"Admiral… he is only one man." Antella spoke smugly even though he saw several of the Admirals present nod their heads in agreement with Hackett.

Hackett shook his head. "No… John Shepard is an ideal! An inspiration to every man and women who has ever served under him or around him. No matter what their species! He is a man who refuses to quit no matter the odds and he will never give up or leave anyone behind! That's the weapon I'm talking about." Hackett took Hannah's arm gently. "Admiral… if you and the others would care to grab your overnighters… Captain Shepard and I will meet you in landing bay thirty-nine and we'll go and find out what Shepard is doing. Right from the horse's mouth."

Coryn came to his feet. "That sounds like a damn fine plan to me." He looked at Antella. "Unless you don't care to look the man you are accusing in the face Colonel."

Antella shook his head. "Not at all sir. I'd be happy to have the opportunity to discuss these issues with Commander Shepard."

Coryn nodded. "Fifteen minutes then. Landing bay thirty-nine."

Hackett nodded and still holding Hannah's arm he began walking out of the conference room. She looked at him but had the presence of mind to keep her mouth shut until they were in the corridor. "Admiral you…"

"John and I have been trying to set up a meeting like this for over two weeks now Hannah. Ever since the destruction of the Alpha Relay." Hackett spoke softly as they walked. "When I realized what Antella was doing it seemed like the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"Why are they doing this Steven?" She asked calling him by his first name now that they were alone.

"As I said in there… it's being driven politically Hannah. Anderson agrees. Someone or a few someone's have taken it upon themselves to go outside the normal channels and try to go after John." Hackett said. "I don't know why. Anderson thinks the Council is also playing a part in it behind closed doors."

"He's… he's a hero Steven." Hannah exclaimed softly. "To millions… billions across the galaxy!"

Admiral Steven Hackett nodded his head and looked at her. "And my gut tells me that is exactly why they are doing this. "And taking Liara, given her ties, as his wife has made things even worse."

"Wife?" Hannah gasped once more. "He… he never told me. He…"

Hackett smiled. "I don't think it is quite official yet… if I understand things correctly there still has to be an Asari ceremony."

Hannah looked at him as they walked. "You have met her?" She asked him. "This Liara T'soni?"

Hackett nodded. "Several times in the last month."

"What… what is she like?" Hannah stammered.

"From an Asari stand point she is probably the most human acting Asari I have ever met to be honest." He replied he replied with a grin. "She's lethally smart… very sharp wit about her. And if all the reports I received from John during his search for the Conduit are true… she is also a devastating force on the battlefield with her biotics."

"She fought beside him?" Hannah asked.

Hackett nodded. "Every step of the way." He looked at her. "And she is head over heels in love with your son Hannah. I have a file on her that you can read during the trip. It will also tell you some things about John that you need to know."

"What things?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Hackett smiled. "Not bad things… just odd things that have come about since Cerberus brought him back. Mostly medically related."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be very surprised or very upset?" Hannah said.

Hackett looked at her. "You will be. I guarantee it. Both probably… but all you need to know is that John is alive and he is no traitor to the Alliance."

"Has this asshole Colonel spoken to Thomas?" Hannah asked.

"Not that I'm aware of… but I imagine once we meet with him Colonel Antella will pull out all the stops." Hackett said. "No matter what we do. Someone very high up has a burr in their ass about John and I don't know why."

"We'd better find out." Hannah said in agreement. "I know my son Steven. He'll only be pushed so far before he begins to push back. It will get very ugly after that."

Hackett looked at her. "Don't I know it."

**ILLIUM**

**SIX WEEKS POST HAGALAZ**

She stepped from the steaming shower toweling her azure colored skin dry as his deep voice filled her head within their home through the many internal speakers that were spaced throughout their home. It was a voice that always made her tremble with desire and love. So deep, so soothing, so strong. A voice that not so long ago, Liara T'soni had thought she would never again hear whispering against her cheeks, his warm breath sending jolts of arousal across her skin, the touch of his lips on her flesh. It was a voice that had brought her so much love and peace and focus and clarity with just five simple words.

_I love you Liara T'soni._

It had been two full months now since they had defeated the Shadow Broker and Liara T'soni had assumed that mysterious role. Fallen into it was a better word really. It was however, as she had told John that day, a place where she felt she at least partially belonged. A dream job she had called it. Liara had grown so much in the last two years. She was no longer the shy young Asari scientist that had fallen head over heels in love with the human John Shepard five minutes after meeting him. Two years of daily mourning and hunting the man who had taken from her all that she had ever desired had burned away that shyness and left in its place a worldly woman who knew how things worked. Two years of seeking revenge for John, for Feron, for all the Shadow Broker had taken from her. It had hardened her, forced her to grow up far more quickly than she would have normally grown, even for an Asari. Giving the body of the only man that she would ever truly love to their dire enemies on the slim hope that they could bring him back; racing across the galaxy with a Drell that she didn't even like to begin with; having to watch her back constantly and then having to kill her way to those who would take Shepard's body and the possibility he could be brought back to her.

A Drell who would in the end ultimately sacrifice himself so that she could escape with Shepard's body. Then hearing that woman Miranda Lawson tell her that the odds were not in his favor, that the damage done was far more severe than they had thought. After all she had done to reach that point, hearing those words had all but broken her.

Liara T'soni did the only thing she could think of. She turned to revenge to hold onto her sanity.

Revenge against the Shadow Broker for what he had helped to take from her prematurely. John Michael Shepard had swept into her life on Therum like a storm, and fate had done the rest. Until meeting him she had almost never had contact with humans. She had rebelled against her upbringing, or the upbringing that her mother had wanted her to pursue, and she became an archeologist who devoted all she was to the study of the Protheans. Aside from infrequent times when she ran across mercenaries or privateers, she'd never been overmatched thanks to her incredible biotic skills. Until that day when the Geth arrived and John Michael Shepard had blasted his way into her life. He had fought and defeated a Krogan Battlemaster without even hesitating, and Liara got the very first glimpse of who he was that day. As the following weeks and months passed Liara could not deny the draw to him. She saw his compassion for others in his actions, yet she also saw glimpses of how ruthless and deadly he could be. His visions were what had drawn her to him first, but as time passed she found herself looking at him in a much more intimate way. Physically speaking he was exceptional, and without question the most handsome man she had ever seen of any species, yet he was also incredibly intelligent and quick witted. Her attraction had grown stronger and stronger until they both admitted to each other that there was something very powerful between them. Something that had nothing to do with the Protheans. As Liara came to see… that something was a love more potent than anything she had ever felt before.

For almost two years, every night she had cried herself to sleep with his handsome face in her mind and filling her dreams, mourning what she had lost, what they had talked of so often in the month after defeating the Reaper Sovereign. Every day she would work to discover more clues to where she could direct her new vengeance. The way the Citadel Council and so many others had dismissed all he had brought to the forefront fueled her anger at others even more. They did not want to admit that the threat she and John and so many others had fought against for months was real. She turned to the life of an Information Broker on Illium to begin her new quest. She used the wealth left to her by her mother to establish herself quickly and her skills as a scientist and archeologist to catalogue and make good on what she said she could produce. Liara rapidly rose in both respect and influence on the Asari trading world and other planets as well and many people began to come to her. It wasn't long before she found herself as one of the most powerful Information Brokers in the known galaxy. When her contacts off Illium first began to suggest that John Shepard was not dead many months ago, Liara had not known what to think or do. It would not be farfetched to think that Cerberus had lied to her. A human man had been spotted in several different places; a human male matching Shepard's exact physical description and showing all the same combat prowess of the Shepard she remembered.

The Shepard she loved.

First there was Bekenstein and the violent death of Donovan Hock at the hands of what the reports called a possessed human biotic. Then there were the many mysterious rumors of a staggeringly powerful human biotic soldier on Omega. A human biotic that had thoroughly decimated much of the mercenary groups and most of the Vorcha population and ended the strange plaque that had been sweeping the station and killing aliens of every species. Then there were the few odd reports of mercenary groups that had formed a short term alliance to rid Omega of Archangel, who Liara already knew to be Garrus Vakarian. Mysteriously, the three main mercenary groups had been devastated in number after a particularly large battle and Garrus thought to be dead. As it turned out, other reports that she had received weeks later spoke of a Turian matching Garrus's description assisting this human biotic in the escape of another powerful human biotic from the prison ship _PURGATORY_ before it was destroyed. Her contacts told her of a Blue Sun mercenary who had survived a swift and brutal assault on a Blue Suns base on Korlus. Liara knew of the Collector attacks on human colonies in the Terminus Systems and the final piece of information fell into place when her sources told her that a small team of extraordinarily deadly Cerberus Commandos, most of whom matched the description and skills of those they had been reporting to her over the last weeks, had halted the Collector attack on the human colony world of Horizon. And to top it all off, they had deployed from a ship matching the description of the old _NORMANDY_. Many human casualties were taken, but the colony had been saved from complete destruction. And it marked the last human colony to be struck.

Liara knew than that it was John Shepard.

She knew of only one man with the drive and determination to succeed against all odds. Only one man who could bring together a team with enough courage to confront the Collectors. Liara T'soni didn't know what to think or do then. Cerberus had lied to her… and while that was not surprising to her… what they had done to John was. Was he the same man she had so loved or a simple clone with no emotion? That question was finally answered when he walked into her office on Illium nearly two weeks later and the encounter had shaken her right to her core. It was him. Her Shepard. She knew the first moment she had touched him and they shared that oh so brief kiss. The way those emerald green eyes held her as he sat across from her at her desk. He had asked for her to come with him, help him and her response to him that day still showed Liara T'soni her naivety in some things.

_The galaxy doesn't work that way Shepard._

Thinking back now she must have sounded like such a fool to him. Telling him, after all he had accomplished and been through, that the galaxy didn't work that way. And it had been so very cold a response as well. So cold in fact that she had completely missed the resonance in his voice that had said without the actual spoken words that he needed her. The agony of losing him, the two years of mourning, her angry drive to find the Shadow Broker and avenge what he had done to her life. This is what had occupied her mind then, and looking back on it now, this mindset had very nearly cost her John Shepard all over again. She gave him the intelligence that he requested; he was there on Illium seeking two individuals that she had been keeping track of. When he asked if he could help her in her task she had him hacking information terminals that could help her, completely overlooking the fact that his eyes were filled with such pain. He had done what she has asked of him without question however and when he finally pressed her and learned how Cerberus had recovered his body, that she had been the one to give it to them, Liara was utterly stunned that he didn't hate her. His mission was important he had said and she had done the right thing. Relief and joy had flooded through her then, but it was not enough to drive away her anger and hate at the Shadow Broker.

And John Shepard had walked out of her life.

He recruited who he wanted on Illium, devastating those who stood in front of him and then he was gone once more. Gone with the impression, as she discovered much later, that Liara had indeed moved on with her own life, that she no longer loved him and that she was chasing the Shadow Broker hell bent on finding the man who had taken his place her in heart. She could have handled that so much better Liara now knew… but she hadn't. Her grief, her anger at the Shadow broker, her shock at seeing him alive once more and being unable to let her feelings shine through. It had come down on her all at once and she had reacted in a way that had almost cost her the one person in the universe that she needed the most. Again.

She cried herself to sleep for days after he left, until there were no more tears left to give. Liara T'soni didn't remain inactive however… she reached out to her sources off Illium in order to follow him. There were rumors that his Spectre status had been restored by the Citadel Council. Other rumors that he was a traitor who was now working for Cerberus. Rumors that he was fighting the Collectors in the Terminus Systems because no one else would. Liara delved into the information, sifted and sorted, and she discovered he had much support, but even more who wanted nothing more to do with Commander John Shepard and wished he had stayed dead. Three and a half months after she had seen him that last day on Illium, one of her most reliable sources on Omega contacted her and excitedly reported that someone had activated the Omega 4 Relay and a ship matching the exact description of the new, and considerably more powerful human frigate _NORMANDY_ had entered the Relay.

The news spread quickly among the different species within the Terminus Systems of this event, with particular attention being paid by the many humans and mercenaries. The humans who wanted and wished their prayers on Shepard for his success and the mercenaries who prayed he would fail and die once more. Days passed. A week. The ache of losing him once more was just beginning to return to her, Liara knowing and realizing that this time it had been her who had pushed him away. Then nine days after the Omega 4 Relay had activated the first time, it did so again and the _NORMANDY_ returned, battered and heavily damaged, but intact. Liara T'soni had cried extra hard that night as she mourned her loss of him and the self inflicted way it had come about this time.

It wasn't until nearly three weeks later when he showed up on Illium in her office that her salvation had begun.

He had come to her with information that would ultimately lead to them finding Feron and destroying the Shadow Broker. It had been a very bumpy ride to say the least as they fought their way across Illium side by side with the Krogan he referred to only as Grunt. A ferocious Krogan who in many ways frightened her more than Urdnot Wrex. Knowing that Feron was alive had finally opened the final door to the hard-edged Asari she had become and her only thoughts were of finding him and killing the Shadow Broker. She had almost lost herself to this terrifying persona, this twin to her mother, and only John's harsh demeanor on how she had run him all over Illium hacking terminals instead of talking to him had halted this long skid into the dark abyss. Even Liara had been surprised at his skill and the level his biotics had achieved and this was no more noticeable than when he fought the Asari Spectre Tela Vasir. John had gone toe to toe with her without even thinking, when most would have turned and ran. Ultimately they had defeated her, yet Liara saw it as him having saved her yet again and this had only angered her to some degree. She did not want to be seen in his eyes as weak and helpless and someone who needed protection. She remembered vividly that conversation on the balcony of the Azure Hotel overlooking Illium. The simple yet complex conversation that had saved her life, and ultimately given her future back to her.

"_**Liara... we'll be jumping several light years... there's time to talk." He said.**_

_**Liara turned to face him. "About what?" She asked him coldly.**_

"_**About us Liara." His voice had been so soft and warm.**_

"_**Shepard... listen... I'm... glad you're here..." She began.**_

"_**But you're worried there might be more terminals for me to hack!" He asked almost harshly.**_

"_**That's not fair!" Liara snapped. "You were dead!"**_

"_**I came back Liara! I didn't die! I... I didn't die because of you!" He shouted. **_

"_**It's not that easy!" She responded too quickly. "You can't just come back! I thought you were dead! You can't just expect two years of mourning to suddenly vanish!"**_

"_**I would... I would have thought that you might be... you might be a little happier to see me." He spoke his voice almost a whisper now. **_

"_**I'm sorry Shepard... I can't get into this." Liara struggled with her emotions and having him so close to her." Not now. It's too... let's just focus on getting Feron back."**_

_**The look in his emerald eyes is what did it to her. The devastation. The rejection. The loss. All the feelings that had tortured her for the last two years and she saw them in his eyes at that very moment for a single fleeting second. And then the mask that she had seen him drop into place so many times in the past returned and the sigh that left his lungs hit her like she had been thrown against the side of a building.**_

"_**Fine." He said softly. "Fine. I... I came back to help you... to help you get your friend back. I came back to help you because I love you Liara T'soni. Even if... even if..." He looked at her. "Even if that means letting you go."**_

_**Liara opened her mouth to reply but he had already turned and begun walking away and her words died in the soft breeze of the evening.**_

When they struck the Shadow Broker's ship he left destruction and death in his wake. He was taking out his own anger and mourning and loss on the Shadow Broker's men. Their banter back and forth had stunned his companion Grunt, but even in the playful tone it was exchanged between them, Liara could hear the pain in his voice. The closer they got to Feron, the quieter he became, until there was nothing left but the John Shepard who had obliterated Saren and the Geth on his way to Sovereign. Liara had watched him fight the Yahg without even blinking an eye, trusting in what she told him, resorting to his fists and hand-to-hand combat against an opponent that outweighed him easily by at least three hundred pounds and towered over him by two feet. It was almost as if he wanted to endure physical pain to drown out the emotional pain. She could still hear the sounds of his fists and his kicks as they landed on the Yahg, causing the much larger creature to back up and roar in pain and surprise. And then... as suddenly as it had all began more than two years ago... it was over. She would never forget their exchange then for it showed her how much he truly loved her.

"_**It's over... it's... it's finally over." She sobbed heavily, the tears streaming down her face. "For two years I..."**_

_**His powerful arms drew her to him and as she buried her face in his neck, he spoke the words.**_

"_**It's alright Liara. It's alright." He whispered.**_

_**She could hear the resignation in his voice. Feel the sadness that wracked his body... but his love for her only made him comfort her. Liara didn't know what possessed her to do it... but she kissed him as they drew apart. She kissed him and all of the walls she had built over the past two years, everything she had built to shelter herself from the pain started to shudder and come apart.**_

"_**Shep... Shepard I..." She stammered.**_

"_**Do you love him Liara?" He asked her in a voice that tore at her heart. **_

_**She looked at him and her azure colored eyes grew wide when she suddenly realized what had been going on. All of this time... from months ago on Illium until right now... all of this time he had thought her desire for revenge for Feron had been something else. All of this time he had thought Feron was something far more than he ever was or ever could be. Her azure eyes were wide as she gazed at him. He had returned to her... he had returned to help her rescue the man who he thought had taken his place in her heart. Liara blinked several times unable to comprehend this. What kind of man would do such a thing? What kind of man would break his own heart to see the woman he loved happy with another man?**_

"_**Shepard... I... why..."**_

"_**I love you Liara T'soni." He said to her simply. "I love you. And if loving you means I have to let you move on with your life then... then that is what I will do. If this Feron is..."**_

_**Liara moved forward quickly and reached up to take his handsome face in her hands. "Oh... Goddess." She gasped. "John... oh Goddess no! There has never been anyone but you John Michael Shepard! Never anyone but you!" She stepped away from him, something still holding her back. Some unseen force that caused her to doubt. "It's... but it's been two years... I don't... we're different people. You... you have your mission and..."**_

_**As the arms she had longed to feel wrap around her for more than two years pulled her close, those walls she had built that were shuddering before; they came crashing down as he kissed her. Kissed her with a fervor that stole her breath away. And then her arms were wrapping around his broad shoulders and she was molding her body to his as she returned his kiss with equal fervor and passion.**_

"_**Ok… ok…" She gasped softly, happily, as their lips finally drew apart once more.**_

"_**Ok." John whispered in her ear.**_

It was a fervor and passion that only grew a hundred fold that night in his quarters. The night he spoke the words that would reverberate within her for the rest of her life.

"_**...You're alive again John!" She told him as she moved up closer to him. "I've got everything I want." She moved even closer, looking into his emerald eyes and feeling herself shiver with desire. "Tell... tell me what you want John Shepard." She spoke wistfully. "If this all ends tomorrow... what... what happens to us?"**_

"_**I don't know... I was thinking marriage, old age and a lot of little blue children." It was not what Liara had expected, especially with how confidently and comfortably he spoke the words. She stepped back and shoved him gently in the shoulder.**_

"_**You... you are just saying these things." She stammered in disbelief, for this is what she so desperately wanted as well. She pushed away from him and turned to walk to the desk along the bulkhead, her mind and body awash in feelings she had never thought she would experience again. She placed her hands on the desk as the tears flooded her eyes. "Oh... Goddess." She gasped. "You... you were dead."**_

"_**I got better." He told her.**_

"_**This time." She gasped as she turned around and looked at him, keeping herself from throwing her arms around him. "But you're going to leave again?" Liara shook her head and moved to stand beside his bed as she gazed up into the stars through his view window in the ceiling. "When… when the Reapers finally do arrive… you'll dive into the fray." Liara felt him come up behind her and she turned. His hands reached for hers and she met his emerald eyes. "I spent two years mourning you John Shepard… so if we are going to try this… I… I need to know you're always coming back to me."**_

"_**Is loving me worth it Liara T'soni?" He asked her staring down into her exquisite azure eyes. "I can say yes without question or doubt that loving you is worth it. But is loving me worth it to you?"**_

_**Liara stared at him and for the first time in over two years the answer came to her with no hesitation and no doubt. "Yes." She replied. "Now promise me John." She demanded.**_

_**John moved closer to her, looking down into her azure eyes once more. "I don't know…" He quipped almost playfully. "That's a pretty big promise to make."**_

_**Liara couldn't help but smile then as she looked at him seductively. "Oh… is it?"**_

_**He leaned close to her and Liara felt her skin flush and her heart begin to race as his lips drew close to her exposed neck and she felt his warm breath caress her flesh. She almost whimpered at the exquisite sensations that swept through her. Sensations that only he could bring out in her. Sensations she hadn't felt in over two years. "I have to have something special to come back to." He whispered as his lips lightly grazed her flesh.**_

_**Liara could barely contain the desire within her body and mind now. The need to feel him touching her once more. The need to have him filling her as only he could. One of her arms went around his shoulders as she tried to maintain her composure even as the flames within her grew more intense and harder to fight. "I'm… I'm open to suggestions." She gasped into his ear.**_

"_**Tell me…" His arms slipped around her waist and drew her close to him as he whispered to her in a voice that sent shivers racing through her every nerve. "Tell me you love me Liara T'soni. Tell me you love me and nothing… living or dead… nothing will keep me from always coming back to you."**_

"_**By… by the Goddess yes… John Michael Shepard!" She hissed blissfully. "I love you! More than I have ever loved anything in my entire life!"**_

"_**Then how about this?" He asked her. When his hands touched the small of her back and pulled her against his powerful body Liara surrendered all she was to him. As her azure eyes became beautiful black orbs and she initiated their meld, Liara T'soni felt the love pouring from him. A love so powerful it swept her up within its embrace and she surrendered to its divine enchantment.**_

_**And their love was reborn.**_

What Liara did not know, and would not know for many days, was that John Shepard had never considered her anything but an equal and Liara was the sole individual in the universe that held John Shepard's unquestioning trust. And unequivocal love. The one person he would shatter worlds for. The events of the following hours rushed together, the pleasure and joy at once more being within his arms, but Liara would forever remember them as the day her life truly began. It was that night where they had rediscovered each other and their love was reborn, burning more intensely than it ever had before. Even as they melded three separate times, Liara T'soni only had to sift through his mind a little to find that his love for her is what drove him forward, what kept him going in the face of impossible odds and so much death. Their reunion had been perfection, both physically and emotionally. He showed her that he remembered in minute detail every erogenous zone of her body, where to touch, where to kiss, where to lick. And in the fourteen hours of rediscovering one another, there were times when he had simply been content to hold her within his arms and feel her beating heart against his chest. It was something that both of them had found they enjoyed immensely during their short time together after defeating Saren and Sovereign. The feel of their hearts beating against each other, for one another, with one another. To once more experience that had been heaven for Liara T'soni.

She had also heard his whispered words to her when the elevator doors closed in front of her the next morning.

_Come back soon Liara._

The tears had come for her once more, but before she had even reached the airlock to return to the Shadow Broker's ship he was in front of her in the landing bay, out of breath and wearing only rumpled clothes he had thrown on..

"Not this time!" He had almost shouted. "No! I will not let you walk out of my life and I will not walk out of yours! Whatever we do… whatever we do Liara T'soni… from now on we will do it together!" He ranted as he moved up to her.

It didn't seem to faze him that Garrus and Tali and perhaps half a dozen other crew were present in the landing bay and watching as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her. Kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed her before. If it didn't bother him, then Liara T'soni was most certainly not going to let it bother her, and she returned his blistering kiss with equal passion and desire and want. Almost three, long terrible years had passed, and Liara T'soni now wondered how she had kept going. It would not be easy she knew… none of it going forward would be easy. Liara T'soni however, she would cling to the one thing that mattered to her now. The one thing that gave her strength and purpose to go on.

That thing was John Shepard.

John had remained for a full week, easily choosing not to leave her so soon after they had discovered each other again no matter who was looking for him. In the week that followed they had discovered so much about each other; so much that they should have been allowed to discover long ago. After defeating Sovereign and the Geth, they had spent much of their time discovering the physical pleasures of their blossoming relationship. They had melded often, but never really delved into the people that they were. They never had the chance before that time had been cruelly taken from them more than two years ago. They were different people now, yes that was true, but the love they had discovered more than two years ago had been reborn and now it burned even more brilliantly than it had before. It burned more brilliantly because of all that had happened and all they had endured to reach this point in their lives. They were not about to let this time escape them. Their melds now were for pleasure yes, but within that divine pleasure they searched and discovered who they were as individuals and as people. And this had forged a bond that would now never be broken.

He had lost two years of his life... had it ripped from him and it had taken a terrible toll on him emotionally she knew. How much a toll she hadn't truly realized until a few days later when she had been laying in his arms and the tears from his beautiful emerald green eyes had splashed on her soft cheeks, mixing with her own tears as they had poured their souls out to each other for hours. Her discussion with Tali'Zorrah the day before they had left the Shadow Broker's ship had been the real indicator of what John had been experiencing through the weeks and months after his resurrection until meeting her on Illium and it only confirmed to her what the window into his mind their melding had told her.

Her thoughts quickly went back to that day on the Shadow Broker's ship, well, her ship now. The day she and Tali had talked.

"…_**recalibrated the lightening collectors to be used as a backup power source in case the engines fail." Tali spoke as she and Liara shared a moment when it was just the two of them. "It will give you thirty minutes of main power to either find the problem with the main engines or get off the ship."**_

"_**It's amazing he did not have such a backup system." Liara said as she watched Tali sit down across from her and hook up the tubing so she could drink the rations brought over from the Normandy.**_

"_**I get the feeling neither he nor the idiots he had protecting this place knew much about the power systems." Tali answered. "You are ok with Legion remaining to assist you in finalizing all the remaining repairs?"**_

_**Liara nodded. "It will go much quicker. And with the VI following him wherever he goes I'll have an early warning system if he attempts anything. I have changed all of the command codes anyway and added some additional layers of protection that EDI gave to me. He will not be able to do anything that I am not aware of."**_

_**Tali nodded her head. "I'm kind of upset that he is staying. It… it has been very strange working beside a Geth Liara… but he saved my life on that Collector ship. The entire four days it took us to return to the Terminus Systems he never left my bedside."**_

"_**Perhaps that is the beginning of something Tali." Liara spoke softly. "You did say that you had developed a tie with him after Shepard assisted you with your… how did John put it… your showdown." **_

_**Tali nodded and Liara thought she saw a smile behind her amethyst colored face plate. "It is nice to finally have someone who knows what I am talking about when it comes to Quantum Physics."**_

"_**It could be the beginnings of something that the Quarian people can build on Tali." Liara said.**_

"_**I know… and that is what I am hoping for." Tali answered. She looked at Liara from across the table. The young Asari woman looked so much more mature and confident in her demeanor. The brightness that had been lacking from her azure colored eyes when they had first come to Illium had returned tenfold.**_

"_**It's because of you Liara." Tali said softly.**_

_**Liara glanced up at her over the rim of her mug of coffee. "What is?"**_

"_**Shepard." Tali said. "How he has changed these last days."**_

Liara felt a momentary sense of loss rush through her but she quickly pushed it aside as she continued to remember their conversation.

"_**What… what do you mean?" **_

"_**He was different. When he came to Haestrom to save me I knew right away it wasn't the Shepard I knew. He was so detached... so cold. He tried to make it seem like nothing was bothering him, always with a supportive word and always staying active to keep his mind from what was going on within him."**_

"_**Within him?" Liara had asked.**_

"_**You were mourning him Liara... I understand that." Tali spoke. "I can't begin to even imagine the pain you must have felt. But what you have to realize, what I am pretty sure you realize now, is that he had two years of his life taken from him. Like a large section of a wall being removed and left to stand open and bare. I know you have seen it by now. He saw how everyone had moved on with their individual lives; how everyone thought he was dead and gone. No one believed him. No one trusted him. I asked Jacob Taylor one day... do you know the first thing he asked when he woke up on that Cerberus station? He was fighting mechs that had been reprogrammed to kill them as they tried to escape. He asked Taylor where his crew was. And then the Illusive Man lied to him and said you were working for the Shadow Broker and that you could not be trusted." Tali shook her head. "You are his source of strength Liara. You always have been, ever since that first day. It's almost as if everything he has done since meeting you on Therum has been to insure a future for the both of you. When he thought that future was gone, that you no longer felt the same way about him, he was empty and hollow. After every mission we did after leaving Illium and you, every mission leading up to taking on those damn Collectors, he would make sure we were all settled and then he would go to his quarters and sit with those damn fish in his room. After the Collector Mission when he got that message and Intel from Cerberus about the Shadow Broker, he didn't hesitate. It didn't come from the Illusive Man either. I think there was a cross in communications somehow and it was just sent to him by someone accidently."**_

"_**Tali... Tali I..." Liara began to speak.**_

"_**He's different now Liara." Tali said quickly. "Everyone sees it. And it's because of you. And you can't deny you love him just as intensely back Liara, because everyone sees it in your face too."**_

_**Liara shook her head. "No... I do. By the Goddess I do."**_

"_**Then live every moment like there is no tomorrow." Tali said. "Don't question... don't hesitate and certainly don't let anything hold you back. He knows you are different, just like he is different now. To be honest... with everything both of you have been through... I think he actually likes that in some ways you are stronger than he is. That you have always been stronger than him in some ways."**_

Liara had laughed softly at that comment but she had had taken Tali's advice to heart. He had promised her he would always come back to her and Liara now firmly believed that. Held on to that. No matter what took place, no matter how dire things became, no matter who he had to kill or what he had to destroy, John Michael Shepard would keep that promise to her and always return. They had shared a wonderfully tender evening the night he had left, and once more he showed her that he had memorized every erogenous zone that existed on her body. He could and did have her gasping for more and then they had simply held each other close and stared at the stars through the ceiling view window as they laid in his bed.

Liara had wanted to know what he went through during those seven months on the ship and when she discovered he had recorded personal logs every day while talking to her picture on his desk she told him she wanted him to leave them with her. He only shrugged his broad shoulders and agreed.

"They were just me rambling." He dismissed them, though Liara highly doubted that is all they were.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of hours of him talking to her picture in his quarters. Telling her picture how the various missions went and what others on the ship did during the day. Though there were many times when she could detect the anguish in his voice and how he talked of the wounded and what he had done, and often times when he tried to hide his pain with humor, but Liara did not judge him. Just the sound of his voice comforted her beyond any kind of music she could listen to.

John had been the one to convince her to maintain a home on Illium. She would need the time away from the drabness of the Shadow Broker's ship and its mostly sterile environment not to mention keep up a façade on Illium that she was simply an Information Broker. Liara also had a sense it was his way to keep her from becoming completely overcome and overwhelmed as the new Shadow Broker. He had thought he lost her once, he was not about to take that same chance again. She had purchased a much larger home on the outskirts of Nos Astra, set within in the mountains since her apartment in the city had been attacked. For the last month she had remained primarily on the Shadow Broker's ship with Feron pouring over the countless contacts and assets the Shadow Broker had while beginning to shift things across the galaxy in a way that would help her in her main goal of defeating the Reapers. Short, one or two day trips back to Illium allowed her to put the house together as she liked and keep up appearances here. They determined she would stay on the Shadow Broker's ship for three weeks and then return to Illium for three weeks. When she was here, John would be here, and when she was on the Shadow Broker ship he would be off investigating the leads she had dug up previously.

The Asari authorities on Illium, thanks to some carefully placed information tidbits and credits, reported that the incident at her apartment had been a random break in and that because of this Liara had chosen to purchase a home elsewhere on Illium. This new mountain home, their home, provided her a breathtaking view of Nos Astra and a very defensible position, both of which John approved of. It was huge to say the least, fully a three floor mansion with five guest rooms, an extensive library of different literary works, a large pool and garden, a huge main room and several offices and a massive kitchen. John told her it reminded him of the home of Donovan Hock on Bekkenstein when he first saw it and he had immediately gone to work. Liara now had a layered defensive system that John had put in place with intricate care in order to protect her when she was here with him or by herself. They had established a direct link to the Shadow Broker's ship from their home here that she could activate or sever with a simple voice command. It allowed her to communicate freely with Feron who remained on the ship and recovered while using his own skills to continue to delve for information and intelligence that they could use in their quest to discover ways to defeat the Reapers when they arrived. John had turned the storage basement into a command center of sorts for her, with computers and all the equipment she would need to continue her work here. The setup was almost exactly how the systems were laid out on the SB ship as they now called it, and she could reach it from their bedroom through a secret section of wall, or from a more ordinary looking door off the kitchen which led into the normal portion of the basement. The Master bedroom was huge, half of it made up entirely of glass that looked out over the mountains and Nos Astra in the distance. There was an expansive desk area behind the head of their bed where both of them could work, and a small couch area at the foot of their bed where they could sit and enjoy the view.

John did not question how she conducted herself as the Shadow Broker, knowing that whatever she did would ultimately be better for the universe as a whole and their future together personally. This simple bit of trust and faith meant more to her than he would ever really know and finally allowed her to realize that yes… he did regard her as an equal in everything. She could not make many changes right away or the operatives she commanded across the galaxy would suspect something was amiss.

Their biggest task now was discovering who they could trust for aside from those men and women who were part of John's crew, there were precious few who either of them would trust fully.

Liara moved through their large and spacious bedroom, for no matter how Liara T'soni looked at it now, she considered herself John Shepard's Bondmate without doubt or hesitation. An actual ceremony still needed to take place to consummate their union, but it was something that they had both agreed should take place when there wasn't a genocidal war on the horizon. Then she would gladly take the name Liara T'soni Shepard. An Asari could move from one stage of their lives to the next even before it was normally accepted due to any number of reasons. She and John had bonded so deeply and so often during the last few years that it had caused her priorities to shift and Liara felt herself moving into that next stage as a Matron. She wanted children, she wanted to settle down, but she knew they needed to insure their survival first.

Goddess she missed him. It had been two weeks and two days since she'd last seen him and she wanted to feel his arms around her again. He was on Therum at her old dig site, sifting through the many pads of information she had gathered before the Geth attacked her so long ago. After that, he would remain to stay with her for a few days before finally returning to Earth to answer for what had taken place within Batarian space. She had held him several times when he woke in a cold sweat because of the actions he had been forced to take in destroying the Relay. All those Batarian lives lost. He knew it was for the greater good, but that still did not cause him to forget they had died. John did not seem at all particularly concerned about what would happen when he returned to Earth for he had faith in Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson and had been keeping in close touch with them. Liara had taken a liking to both men and found them to be refreshing and honest and without any pretense towards her people as a whole. They trusted her implicitly it seemed and they were among only a handful of John and her close friends and fellow warriors who knew she was the Shadow Broker.

Liara walked smoothly out of the bedroom and to the railing of the staircase that spiraled down into the main room of their home. His voice from one of his more recent reports to her filtered through the house as she moved down the stairs and her azure eyes fell upon the long credenza type table with nothing but frozen holo images of the two of them together. They were mostly of their recent two day trip to Thessia that he had surprised her with for her birthday and a wondrous trip it had been. She gazed at the pictures as she tied her robe around her lithe form and stopped to gaze at her favorite. They had another tourist to Thessia snap a picture of them facing each other with the sunset as the backdrop. She looked so petite compared to John's six foot one frame, but she fit into his embrace like the fingers of a glove and that is all that mattered to her. She fondly recalled that evening after the picture. A wonderful dinner and then a concert and when they returned to their room hours of blissful lovemaking. Liara had been surprised at the reaction John received from Asari on her home world. It was almost as if they could feel the incredible biotic power within him and the willpower to harness and control it. Add to that his respect and admiration for the Asari race as a whole and the vast majority of her people found him to be engaging and intelligent. They didn't look at him as they did other humans. Of course, if they had known who he was, things would have been different she was sure.

John's two hundred and ten pounds was nothing but powerful, sculpted muscle, coiled and ready to spring into action. Liara had explored every aspect of his body with great glee and desire many times in the past and she would do so many more times going into the future. She simply could not get enough of him. His skin was deeply tanned, and his emerald green eyes could make her melt in moments. His short cropped black hair had grown out slightly, but was still cut in a military style; the neatly trimmed goatee was cut to a soft and ticklish length. He was human yes… but the experimental procedures and bio-synthetic fusion process used by Cerberus to bring him back had increased his normal lifespan to three times that of a typical human according to Miranda Lawson. He could conceivably live to be over four hundred years old now and that simply made Liara giddy. His body was missing the scars from battles that she had first seen and explored long ago, but he had several new ones that were still pinkish in color as they healed.

John Shepard, Liara knew, was now perhaps one of the top two or three most powerful human biotics anywhere in the galaxy. He had an abnormally high eezo nodule count within his body when he was born and when combined with the L5X19 implants Cerberus had given him, this gave him incredible command and control over mass effect fields. If she had to guess, only an Asari Matriarch or Asari Commando would be able to defeat him in single combat and that would not come easily or without much pain as Tela Vasir had discovered. While he was what the Alliance called a Biotic Vanguard, he was also a specially trained N7 Commando and lethal in all forms of combat. He was fast and terrifically strong and it was no wonder he had been one of the Alliance's top soldiers and that was before Cerberus had enhanced these abilities within him. He still retained his Citadel Council Spectre status… what else could they really do after he had defeated Sovereign and almost single handedly wiped out the Collectors. They rarely tapped him for missions within Citadel Council space because they did not want others to question him about the Reapers and so many other things that the Council wanted to sweep under the rug to avoid panic. That was fine with him Liara knew, since he didn't trust the Council and with her new role as the Shadow Broker, his intelligence assets had become far more dependable than anything they had. He did not question the Intel Liara gave to him for he knew that it would be solid and accurate because she loved him and would not put him in harm's way without the very best Intel she could provide.

They had decided many things together in the past few weeks, and when Liara reflected on them, she realized that each of them were meant to use her talents and abilities to their fullest extent. Her fear that he would try to protect her, limit her in some way, had been unfounded from the very beginning. Many people on Illium and some other planets knew who Liara T'soni was and what she did for a living. They would use this.

Their first decision together had been to let it slip that yes indeed she and the human John Shepard were now a couple. Bondmates. Instead of trying to hide this fact, they deduced it would serve their purposes better if that information was out in the open. Shepard's name was better known than Liara's in the Terminus Systems, as was his ruthless temper and combat prowess towards his enemies. While there were those who would challenge him, very few really wanted to knock heads with the Spectre known as Shepard. Anyone who chose to cross Liara T'soni would then end up choosing to cross John Shepard, the hero of the Battle of the Citadel and destroyer of the Collector race. It was quickly beginning to get around just how much John Shepard regarded his beautiful Asari wife and Bondmate and this would serve to protect her from all but the very worst criminals and those who might be doing the Reaper's dirty work. While this might limit her ability to gather information on Illium at first, they knew it would become an asset in the future when people began to realize that as long as they were upfront and did not try to cross Liara they had no worries. Liara knew this did not sit well with the members of the Citadel Council or the Asari government, especially the Asari Councilor Tevos, her contacts telling her as much, but there was little they could do. She would be watched most certainly when she entered Council space, but she had become quite adapt at hiding what she was truly doing.

Another decision was to use the Shadow Broker's ship as the new _NORMANDY_'s main redoubt. With a few adjustments by EDI to her shields and Kinetic Barriers she was able to dock alongside the SB ship. It was here that she would be upgraded and refitted with whatever she needed, and having EDI able to plug in sand help catalogue and refine the Shadow Broker's systems was an added bonus. It was also a selfish decision on both their parts because it insured they would see each other as often as they could. Neither of them were willing to go months without seeing each other after all they had been through to rediscover their love and this decision seem appropriate to them. Tali, Miranda, the Salarian Mordin and Joker had removed every bit of Cerberus connection from EDI's databases and all across the ship, not something that pleased the Illusive Man in any way. John was just not willing to allow Cerberus protocols to run the ship he commanded and leaving EDI clean and unshackled as Miranda put it made his life so much easier. The Cerberus crew who remained were loyal to him, of that Liara could vouch for completely. He had risked everything to rescue them as soon as he had discovered they had been taken. He didn't have to do this they knew… but in doing this John had earned their undying loyalty. Many of them had moved their families to Illium since the _NORMANDY_ was technically a civilian ship now and she would now call Illium its _public_ home port. The Illusive Man had no real control over what John did now, and rather than turn Cerberus's assets against Shepard and possibly lose it all, he had reluctantly agreed to work with Shepard using Miranda as his liaison. Cerberus was still a powerful force to be reckoned with they knew, but the Illusive Man was intelligent enough to know that Shepard not only had information in his possession that could hurt Cerberus, he had Liara as the new Shadow Broker with all of her assets as well. No doubt he would try many different things, but they were ready for that and finally when all was said and done, the Illusive Man knew the Reapers were a threat to all sentient life.

At least that is what they had thought.

As she walked into the large kitchen, John's voice was telling her about how they had taken down a Blue Suns base and discovered another Prothean Beacon device. Liara quickly moved to the wall and adjusted the volume on the internal COM system within their home and then began to pour herself a steaming mug of coffee as she listened.

"_**The vision wasn't as long or as extensive as the others Liara, but I wish you were here to help me make sense of it all. It wasn't a beacon of that I'm sure…but some of the images were the same."**_

Liara had developed a taste for human coffee in their travels together and now she found herself drinking it all the time. She reached out and touched the panel, making an electronic note to speak with John about this when he returned. He was right… any Prothean beacon or message needed to be examined closely.

The chime from the door drew her attention and with barely a pause she turned and saved the recording of John's log with another reminder to review it soon. She had no worries about who was at her door. Anyone who made it remotely close to their home knew of the security systems and how to properly disengage the measures and then reengage them when they were passed each stage. There were only three individuals that John and Liara trusted with that knowledge and as Liara moved to the door she saw two of them standing just outside. She quickly entered the code and watched as the double doors slid open to reveal Tali'Zorrah Vas Normandy and Garrus Vakarian.

Since accepting the name the Conclave of Quarian Admirals had given her, Tali had devoted all of her time to the _NORMANDY_ and those she now considered her family. With the death of her father and being put on trial for treason, Tali decided she did not care to be around the political in-fighting between Quarian Admirals in regards to how to deal with the Geth as a whole. Her family was now Shepard and the crew of the _NORMANDY_ and that is what she would say to anyone who asked her. Like Liara… Tali had matured much in the past three years and Liara thoroughly enjoyed her company. She would be returning to the Migrant Fleet in a few days to bring closure to her father's past and Garrus would be returning to Palavin to see his family, but now they were still together.

Garrus was Garrus. Liara knew John would find no more loyal a friend than the Turian. He and Garrus had been through so much together and the bond that had formed between them was now unbreakable.

"Tali." Liara spoke. "Garrus. Come in please." She spoke.

"Good morning Liara." Tali spoke as they entered… the soft white light fluctuating within her voice modulator as she talked.

"The perimeter is secure." Garrus spoke as he moved past her into the house, his eyes ever alert for trouble. Liara smiled at this because she knew this was the one place Garrus felt completely comfortable and could let his guard down.

"Good morning to you too Garrus." Liara said playfully.

"Sorry." Garrus spoke as he turned back to look at her. "It's been a boring day and a half and going into Nos Astra will be interesting."

Liara nodded her head as the doors closed and Tali moved up beside her. "You're sure you want to do this?" Tali asked.

"Yes Tali." Liara answered. "I had some things in my apartment that are sentimental to me. I want to recover them. The authorities have kept curious people away, but this cannot go on for much longer. I need to gather my remaining things and bring them here. Going to my old apartment is not as difficult as you might think. It was only a single stop to where I am now. One I had to make yes… but one I now need to forget."

"Shuttle is waiting." Garrus spoke. "And it will help me to grab some new weapon Mods if there are any."

Liara nodded as she sipped her mug of coffee. "Let me change into something different and we can leave immediately."

**THERUM**

The heat was oppressive to begin with… but after three hours of maneuvering and having to backtrack they were all soaked to the core of their armor. But they had finally discovered it. The camp wasn't large, Liara had always worked alone, which made it even harder to find after the seismic events they had triggered using the elevator deep underground to return to the surface over three years ago. The remains of her domed shelter were tattered, but the frame was still standing. There were several small crates spread out around the shelter, as well as a work table that was still standing and had a computer terminal on it.

"Finally." John Michael Shepard muttered.

John Shepard still remembered vividly the day her met her three hundred meters under the surface of this planet within the Prothean ruin. Her azure colored eyes had caught him from the first moment he looked into them as she was suspended within that containment field. She had triggered some ancient Prothean security measures that kept her safe from the Geth that had been trying to kidnap or kill her, but she had also succeeded in trapping herself. The day he had met her is the day John Michael Shepard had thrown off the dark shadows within himself that had hounded him ever since Akuze. That is the day the spark of life within him had been re-ignited. He had seen and interacted with many Asari before meeting her, but Liara T'soni had been different. There was a naivety about her yes, but there was a strength within her that had reached out for him and then chipped away at the shell he had erected around himself since Akuze. The faces and nightmares that had dogged him for six years slowly began to fade after meeting her. As each day passed those memories drifted into the deepest recesses of his mind to be replaced by images and memories of her. John knew all Asari to be exceptionally beautiful but he didn't know what it was about Liara that set her apart. At least not right away.

All Asari were in perfect physical condition it seemed to him, but after so many years of working Prothean dig sites by herself, the elements and hard work had sculpted a figure that very few Asari had in reality. Her five foot five frame was perfectly proportioned, with long legs for her height, a waist that most human females would kill for with hips and buttocks that appeared as if they had been carved by some goddess in ancient Earth mythology. Her medium sized breasts were firm and proud, standing out and perfectly proportionate to her slim figure. The six main individual folds of her sculpted head scalp blended flawlessly and she was the first Asari he had seen with freckles around her eyes, not to mention the thin tattooed eyebrows above her exquisite azure blue eyes. Eyes that had captured his damaged soul from that first moment. John Shepard didn't know when he had fallen in love with her, sometime between the death of her mother on Noveria and their excursions into the Voyager Cluster to stop a Geth incursion, but he had. She had saved his life on more than one occasion with her incredible biotic skills, and when they weren't fighting together they were conversing about other things in every free moment they had. She was so much smarter than him, and he loved to listen to her voice when she answered a question from him. She had also helped him to learn greater control of his own biotic power through the melds they shared to try and find the meaning of the Prothean message burned into his mind.

It was during these melds that he had begun to learn about her and she about him. At least the first fingers of understanding. While they were focused on discovering the meaning of the beacons, they unintentionally formed a bond within both of them. Liara could see all he had gone through on Akuze, she experienced it first hand as if she was there, and he had seen and understood the frustration she lived with every day being a Matriarch's daughter and bucking the normal trend of younger Asari by not being a dancer or mercenary and embracing her life as an archeologist. That and the fact that because she was the daughter of two Asari, a Pureblood if you chose to use the derogatory term, many Asari did not look at her in the same light. They almost seemed to look down upon her and when she explained why, John had kept it to himself that he thought that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Their seven month adventure across the stars fighting enemies and learning of each other had culminated with their union the night before they reached Ilos. John Shepard was no stranger to female companionship, yet for weeks he had found himself wanting Liara more and more. That night as Liara initiated their joining meld, something that held special meaning for her since she had never melded with another for pleasure, John let go of all the walls and barriers he had built through the years and he allowed his true self to come out. That night had been nothing short of spectacular. Having her in his arms, her naked skin against his while their minds swirled together and they pleasured each other in whatever way they could think of had been utterly surreal. They both surrendered to each other all that they were that night and then John Shepard knew the true meaning and reality of loving someone more than your own life.

Their month together after defeating Saren and Sovereign, going from place to place to fight the remnants of the Geth, this had brought them closer together. They were like two people who had found something neither of them could get enough of. They explored the limits and reaches of physical pleasure with each other, never really delving into the man and woman they truly were. Their love was unquestioning and both of them thought they would have all the time in the world. The Collectors had taken that away from them in the span of two minutes and with it, they had nearly taken their future together.

John shook his head and shrugged his broad shoulders like a large dog as he pushed those thoughts from his mind. No matter the pain and anguish they had experienced the past two plus years, no matter the feelings of loss and rejection and revenge, they were finally together once more. The path to that had not been easy or without pain and hurt, both of them were different people John knew. Yet the one thing that had not changed within either of them, the one thing that had been slowly burning within the background of their hearts was the love they had for each other. It was that love that had saved them both and it was that love that had finally been too much to resist in the end. Their melds now were for pleasure yes, but within that pleasure they had found each other as they never had before. They knew each other better than they knew themselves in some respects and that love continued to grow day by day.

That is what mattered now.

"John?" The feminine voice spoke from beside him.

"Huh?" He stammered softly and turned to look at Miranda. She had recently returned from insuring her sister was settled and had volunteered to come on this mission with him.

"You went off there for a moment." Miranda Lawson said.

"Sorry. Nothing to worry about. Being here just brought back some memories." He said. "Ok… Liara said it should be near the back of the camp, probably buried under three years of hard dirt by now." He brought up his arm and activated his Omni Tool. "Set the beacon homing frequency to 345.8 and we should find it. Spread out to cover the entire plateau. Miranda go right… Grunt you go left."

They were here after Liara's notes and catalogs of what she had found within these ruins before they were destroyed. Since no one else was working to find a way to defeat the Reapers when they arrived, they were going to have to do it for them. Surprisingly John no longer cared about the masses of people who were without a clue. If they believed as he did then they were helping him in whatever way they were able. If they didn't… John wasn't going to waste his time. He worked now to secure his future with Liara, Miranda worked to secure her sister's future. Everyone had their reasons now… and for those politicians and others who just wanted the Reaper threat to go away… Shepard and his allies had no use for them.

They had spent the better part of the last six weeks doing this exact thing at different locations across the galaxy. When they discovered what Liara sent them for, the data and all relevant materials were sent back to her. Liara's digging within the Shadow Broker files and databases revealed that he was not looking for a way to survive when the Reapers showed up. He had been looking for a way to defeat them. He had been convinced that the makings of some sort of weapon that could be used against them was buried within the Prothean ruins that were scattered throughout the galaxy. From what Liara could tell, the Shadow Broker seemed to think that the Protheans had discovered a weapon built by the race that had come before them and were destroyed by the Reapers before they could use it.

There was no way to tell when the Reapers would arrive after their failed attempt to use the Alpha Relay… but Shepard knew that were not just sitting on their hands. A sense of urgency gripped everyone who, like him, knew the Reapers were coming. Liara T'soni was the foremost expert on the Protheans anywhere in the galaxy as far as John was concerned, and if anyone could discover what they were trying to do… John had faith that Liara would be the one. Even Miranda… the eternal realist… approved of how Liara was handling her position as the new Shadow Broker. Liara was beginning to use her network of contacts and assets to support those who believed as they did in both the Asari and Turian governments, while trying to gain similar assets within the Alliance and Salarian governments as well as the Volus and Elcor. All of them felt the Citadel Council was a lost cause except for David Anderson. They continued to try and bury all the connections and data to the Reapers that the Collectors had left behind. There were times when John wished he had saved the base or the derelict Reaper hadn't been destroyed, just so he could prove to them that he wasn't crazy, but he had no intentions of revealing the Reaper IFF that was still installed on the _NORMANDY_ to anyone unless absolutely necessary. The effects overall were small so far but Liara was pursuing them and many others nonetheless because it needed to be done. He didn't really care for some of the types of people Liara had to deal with, but he would tolerate it as long as it helped them in stopping the Reapers when they finally did arrive.

Shepard had just knelt in the reddish dirt to begin covering his area when Grunt called out to him from a nearby rock shelf.

"Here Shepard!" The gruff voiced Krogan exclaimed.

Shepard looked up quickly and moved to where he was kneeling in the dirt. Grunt was digging underneath a small overhang of rock and Shepard could hear his Omnitool beeping frantically. He quickly began to assist Grunt and as Miranda came up they had cleared away roughly fourteen inches of hard packed red dirt to reveal the top of a metal container. It was easily discernible as a data disc holder for important documents. Fire proof and shatter proof according to the manufacturer. As John and Grunt pulled at the edges, he was glad to see that the boasts were true. The box, roughly eighteen inches long and six inches wide was battered but not crushed or dented in any way. Grunt pulled it up out of the shallow hole they had dug and John adjusted the controls on his own Omnitool. It was Liara's security code to open the box. After so many mind melds with his beautiful Asari Bondmate, there were many things that neither of them needed to write down or remember for the other. Their minds had shared so much information that there were actually times when they could speak with each other with their minds when they were close by. This was something that had frightened both of them in the beginning, for even Liara had never heard of such a thing happening with Bondmates, but it had been the Justicar Samara who had told them to embrace it and to develop this talent to its fullest extent. Samara had told them it showed just how much they were meant to be together by the higher powers of destiny and fate. John smiled as he thought fondly of the Asari Justicar for a brief moment. She had departed a few months ago to return to her duties, vowing that she would rally the whole of the Justicars when the time came that he needed them.

The security locked clicked and John popped the lid to reveal two stacks of data pads and several discs. Liara was exceptionally thorough in everything she did and he smiled upon seeing the neat stacks.

"This is it." He said.

Miranda drew out one of the data discs and scanned it with her Omnitool. "I'll say this for her… she took notes on everything she found."

John nodded. "That she did." He said as Miranda returned the disc to the box.

"We should leave now!" Grunt spoke. "Trouble always follows us and we didn't come all this way to lose this."

John nodded. "You got that right." He lifted his hand and touched his fingers to his ear activating his COM implant. "Shepard to _NORMANDY_."

Joker's voice responded immediately. "_NORMANDY_ here."

"Joker… give us fifteen minutes to link up with Thane and Chief Donnelly in the Hammerhead and then come in to pick us up." He stated.

"Understood Commander." Joker answered quickly. "Be advised… Admiral Hackett and the others arrived twenty minutes ago on the shuttle. Shepard… your mother is with them. And someone from the SAIB."

John looked up. "My mother is with them?" He asked with a plainly surprised expression. "Alone?"

"Yes." Joker answered.

Shepard nodded to no one in particular. "Very well. On second thought have the shuttle pick up Miranda, Grunt and I. I'll send Engineer Donnelly and Thane back to the LZ with the Hammerhead and you can pick them up. We'll return in the shuttle."

Miranda looked at him as he re-sealed the box. "Trouble?" She asked.

John looked at her. "She's going to be seriously pissed at me." He stated. "I… I haven't talked to her in over three years and I never answered her message to me during the Collector mission."

"Why did you ask if she was alone?" Miranda inquired.

John met her eyes. "My… my father and I haven't spoken in over a decade. He didn't agree with my decision to enter into the N7 Program. He… let's just say he has a large distrust of aliens and the N7 Program would insure I associated with them." He replied. "They are still good friends even though they are divorced. I wanted to make sure she didn't bring him. He would not be happy to know about Liara and me."

"That bothers you now?" Miranda asked.

"No." He answered without hesitation. "If he wants to cling to his old hatreds that's fine by me. It came to blows between us one day and we haven't spoken since. I just don't want Liara turning him into jelly because he says something completely idiotic and pisses her off. Knowing my father as I do, it is something he would do."

"Hah!" Grunt declared. "And she would too!"

John chuckled. "Yes she would." He touched his Omnitool and adjusted the channel of his COM implant. "Thane?"

"Shepard." Came the raspy voice of the Drell.

"Have you and Donnelly finished your sweep?" John asked.

"We recovered two data cores from the base the Geth built here." Thane's spoke. The Drell assassin was ever calm and cool. "Donnelly believes we can pull some data from them depending on how damaged they are. You did a number on this base when you tore through Shepard."

John grinned. "Yeah… I wasn't real choosey about what we shot at with the Mako." He said.

"With EDI's help, Donnelly believes we can restore a significant amount of the data core." Thane spoke once more.

"I'll take that. Pack them up head back to the _NORMANDY_. The Kodiak will pick us up here." John spoke. "We haven't been home in almost a month and it's time to sift through the data we have recovered from the last two sites and this one."

"We are moving." Thane's voice answered as John heard the Hammerhead's engines come to life in the background.

The slap echoed loudly in the warm, still air and no one dared move as John Shepard lifted his hand and rubbed his jaw where his mother had connected quite powerfully. He had forgotten how strong she really was as he looked down at her, tears streaking her face.

"Hi mom." He said softly grinning sheepishly like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"That… that is for not… for not contacting me and… and…" Hannah was nearly beside herself as she gazed at her only child.

She sobbed openly as John bent over slightly and drew her tightly to him. Hannah Shepard almost cried out as his strong arms hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Damn… damn you boy!" She snarled at him. "You have to stop doing this to your mother!"

Shepard buried his face in her black hair and inhaled deeply of her smell. It was a smell he remembered from his childhood. "Sorry… sorry about that." He said.

Hannah pulled back and looked at him but didn't release him. "Sorry!" She barked. "You insufferable ass! You aren't too old for me to turn over my knee you know! Twice now in one decade I have… I have thought you were dead and…" Hannah stopped talking as she gazed into his face. Her hands, which were trembling badly, came up to take his tanned face between them as his emerald eyes gazed at her with happiness and love. His eyes… the same emerald color as her own… they stared back at her now alive and teeming with life. They were no longer the dull orbs she had witnessed the last time she saw him. Then they had been dull and lifeless because of what he had endured on Akuze. He hadn't been the same after that Hannah knew and the easiest way for her to tell was his eyes. They were bright and full of life once more… just as they had been when he was a young officer and he was going to take on the universe and defend the Alliance. "John… John are you…?"

"I'm fine." He told her. "Better than fine actually. A little sweaty and very stinky… but I'm ok mom."

Hannah Shepard stared at him and knew then that something was different about her son. He was not the same man she had seen over five years ago, a young man with a great weight of pain on his shoulders. His eyes had been so listless then, as if nothing mattered to him anymore after losing so many of the men he had lived and fought with day after day. That was no longer the case. His face wasn't drawn and he looked in better physical condition than she had ever seen. She had read the file Admiral Hackett had given her, and while it had not been much information, it was still more than she had had. Looking at her son now these things that were done to him were not noticeable from him in the least.

"Johnny… John what is going on?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Don't worry… you'll understand in a few days." John said. He lifted his eyes as Steven Hackett walked up them with Admiral Coryn. He continued to hold his mother with one arm but straightened his stance and saluted both men. "Admiral Hackett. Admiral Coryn."

"Commander." Steven said nodded his head. "Staying busy I see."

John nodded. "Yes sir."

"Did you get it?" Hackett asked.

John nodded. "Yes sir. Just where she said it would be."

"Get what?" Coryn asked looking between them. He glanced back as Antella was making his way towards where they stood. "I take it you two have been working together for some time now?"

John nodded his head sheepishly. "Yes sir." He spoke.

"I refused to leave him high and dry Robert." Hackett spoke looking at Coryn.

"Damn straight! I would have done the same thing. You have a briefing planned I take it Commander?" Coryn said looking at John. "We need to know what we will be facing son… and we need to kick the politicians in the ass and get them off your case about this Alpha Relay thing."

Shepard nodded. "Yes sir. As soon as we return to Illium. I didn't… I didn't think anyone but Admiral Hackett supported me sir."

Coryn smiled a crooked smile. "Not true. Some of us just have to do it in a way that helps more than hinders." He said.

John saw Antella moving closer and his body stiffened slightly as he recognized the man who had been investigating him for months now according to information Liara had received via her contacts.

"Stand down Commander." Coryn spoke in a whisper detecting the shift in Shepard's body easily. He hadn't spent his entire career behind a desk and he knew when an officer was bracing for a fight. "He's a pompous ass… but if we are going to nip this vendetta against you in the bud, we need to take this fool down with it. Bear with him as much as possible. You have a lot more friends than you think."

Shepard barely nodded his head. "Understood sir."

Coryn nodded just as Antella came up next to them. He looked at him. "Colonel Antella, this is Commander John Shepard." Coryn spoke.

Antella's smile held no mirth in it as he held out his hand. "Commander Shepard… a distinct pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

John looked at the hand, taking an instant dislike to the man, and then he looked back to his eyes without taking the hand. "Colonel." He spoke. He turned back to Coryn. "Admiral… if you'll give us a few minutes to collect our gear we'll join you on the shuttle and return to the _NORMANDY_. I've already sent my Hammerhead up with the other two crewmembers I had on the surface here."

Coryn nodded. "Works for me. How long have you been here? It's damn hot!"

Shepard nodded with a smile. "Yes sir it is. Three days actually. We found what we were looking for only a short while before you arrived in fact."

"What exactly are you doing here Commander?" Antella asked.

"I'll provide a briefing when we get to Illium Colonel." John said.

"I'm asking you now Commander." Antella pressed. "I'd like to know what it is you have been doing, especially since you are using the _NORMANDY_ Commander."

Shepard grinned at him. "You'll have to wait for the briefing unless you were granted unique status by the Council sometime in the last four months Colonel. I'm still on loan to the Citadel Council as a Spectre and I don't answer to you. I'm acting as a Spectre and what I do as a Spectre is none of your concern. And the SR2 is a civilian frigate that belongs to me Colonel. Not you or the Alliance. The original _NORMANDY_ was destroyed if you recall." He stated plainly.

"A civilian warship built by Cerberus Commander!" Antella snapped at him. "A terrorist organization!"

Shepard looked at his mother, ignoring Antella's outburst. "Mom… care to give me a hand?"

Antella watched as Shepard pulled his mother away and the massive Krogan with him followed looking as if he was going to bust a gut with laughter. The dark haired woman didn't he rate him a second glance as she followed as well.

"He's right Colonel." Coryn spoke. "Pulling rank here is not going to work unless you are a Spectre. Which you are not."

"Admiral we have every right to know what he is doing." Antella snapped.

Hackett nodded his head. "And he'll fill us in on his own schedule. Not yours. We are here because of him Colonel. His willingness to do this outside normal channels ought to tell you that he is no traitor." He spoke seeing that his words didn't really faze Antella. "I strongly suggest you do not try and butt heads with John Shepard Colonel. It hasn't turned out to be a healthy proposition to the people who have attempted it in the past if you get my meaning. Sovereign… the Collectors… they chose to butt heads with John Shepard and look where that got them."

_**NORMANDY **_

Hannah Shepard looked around John's spacious quarters on the _NORMANDY_. They were almost as large as her quarters on her own ship, and that was a Dreadnought. She held the large mug of coffee in her hand and she sipped it as she took in everything. John had always been somewhat unkempt, tossing used shirts and pants over furniture until he got around to washing his clothes. These quarters however, these quarters were spotless. She let her eyes wander over the huge fish tank and the many models of various ships he had displayed near the desk, even an odd looking one that rested on the desk itself. She moved to the closet and touched the panel watching as it slid open to reveal several different styles of men's clothes, but also some rather elegant and obvious female clothes as well. Hannah turned back to face the room quickly and for the first time she realized that there was a woman's touch in these quarters. It was then that she smelled the faint touch of what she thought were Elyisum Orchids. Her eyes went over the room and she saw the holo pictures then, along the far wall on top of the dresser and she moved closer to them. All of them were of the same Asari female, in several different but casual poses, as well as three that had both of them in the image. Those three pictures were the ones she looked at intently, as John and the Asari were posed in very intimate and loving poses. One of the pictures, the largest one, showed them staring at each other, her face lifted towards his, her body pressed close to his and her hands on his chest as they were silhouetted against a striking sunset and this is the one Hannah picked up to gaze at longer. This was the Asari female who had helped him before. A scientist of some sort, but one he had spoken of very fondly Hannah remembered.

"Her name is Liara." John's voice spoke. "Liara T'soni."

Hannah turned quickly and saw him move around the display of ship models running a towel through his black hair while another was draped over his shoulders. He had put his pants and combat boots on before exiting the bathroom and Hannah let her eyes linger on the upper body of her son. The details from the file Steven had given her came rushing back and she tried to imagine these things while she looked at him. He looked leaner than the last time she had seen him, leaner but much more muscularly defined. The scars on his face that he had received from Akuse were no longer present she noticed for the first time, though she did detect several newer scars that were still pink in color on his lower abdomen. Hannah replaced the picture on the dresser quickly and turned to fully face him.

"I apologize." She said.

"For what?" John asked her as he moved down the short flight of stairs. "Looking at the pictures? I look at them all of the time. That's what they are there for."

"Admiral Hackett… Steven… he said… he said she was your wife John." Hannah told him. "Is that true?"

John smiled gently as he moved to the dresser and withdrew a dark gray t-shirt. He pulled it on over his head and then turned to face his mother as he leaned up against the dresser. "I see the Admiral has been keeping track of me in his own way." He said.

"John… she is an Asari." Hannah spoke softly.

"She certainly is." John replied rather coldly.

Hannah moved closer to him. "I am not your father John Shepard." She spoke in a harsh but subdued voice. "Do not treat me like him and take that tone of voice."

John pushed away from the dresser and moved to the small refrigerator near his desk by the model ship display. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he removed a cylindrical tube and poured two glasses of what appeared to be wine of some sort. He lifted them and moved back to stand in front of her, holding one out. Hannah took it without question and just from the aroma she knew it was not alcohol. John saw the look on her face and chuckled. "Liara would kill me if she knew I took up drinking." He said. "It's Asari fruit punch. Pretty good too."

"John you are avoiding the question." Hannah said. "You know I do not adhere to your father's view of aliens."

John nodded as he moved to the couch. "No you don't." He said. "But I also know that you have always wanted me to marry some beautiful girl from Earth or the colonies and have lots of kids. You've never really worked with aliens mom. You don't… you don't know them like I do."

"And you think I would act like your father?" Hannah asked.

John met her eyes. "No." He stated without question. "I know you have questions on whether we have to trust them though. Work with them. The rumors about Asari are not true mom."

Hannah followed him carrying her punch and she settled to the couch to his left side. "I never said they were." She stated.

He looked at her. "You've thought it before. I know you have."

"It's pretty obvious Johnny. Woman's clothes in the closet… pictures all over. Just… just how serious is this John?" Hannah asked.

John took a gulp of his punch. "It's not official yet. There needs to be an Asari ceremony overseen by a Matriarch."

"John… she will live for a thousand years." Hannah said. "She will move on after you are gone. Is that what you want? Your children will be… they will be Asari."

John met her eyes and leaned forward. "Admiral Hackett didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Hannah asked. "He gave me a file but it did not have much information in it. Why?"

John Shepard took a deep breath. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you mom." He said once more meeting her eyes. "But I want you to make me a promise first."

"Anything John." Hannah told him.

"I want you to have an open mind about Liara." John said. "I want you to talk to her and discover who she is. We love each other and we have been through too much to get where we are. We're going forward with our lives mom, and I'd much rather have you be part of it then not. I don't want to lose both my parents."

It was a no brainer for Hannah Shepard and she nodded. "I give you my word John." She said.

John nodded his head knowing that when his mother made a promise she kept it. "Good."

He shook his head. "I don't really know where to start…"

Hannah reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "The beginning might be good." She said softly.

John looked at her and chuckled softly. "There are a couple of beginnings." He stated. "I guess we'll go with the first one."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! I sincerely appreciate it.

This is just a note to allow everyone to get a sense for how I write if you are not familiar with me. I find it very difficult to write short stories. Five or six chapter one shots do not do it for me. I am a detail person and that is partly how I write. For those of you who know me, you are aware of this already. For those of you who don't know me, an example of a chapter in one of my books is roughly 40-60 pages in word format. The fourth book in my current Spartan's War series is on chapter 81… just as an example.

I will write this story in the same fashion. I like detail… and I try to put as much into a story as I can. I may take a few liberties here and there with canon dialogue as I did in Chapter One, but for the most part the chapters will be like the first one.

I did change Shepard's nickname for Liara because after all this time, the one I was using did seem stupid and out of place.

Just so that everyone has a sense of my mindset right now, (aside from being extremely upset with the ending to ME3 that is) Shepard and Liara are in a state of searching for and gathering information to use against the Reapers. Things are urgent given Arrival just happened a few weeks earlier, but they still believe they have some months before things become dire. They are discovering who they can trust as I stated in Chapter One, and they are enjoying their time together that was taken from them. Someone mentioned they wished a faster pace in the story and I apologize for the slowness right now, but the fast pace will come when it is essential to the framework of the story. Realistically I believe they would be moving rather slow so that they cover all their bases. Also… _**I firmly believe**_ they would be certain to take time for themselves regardless of what is going on.

Someone also mentioned too much reminiscing. I'm doing that partly because there are people who are reading who have played the first game but not the second and vice versa. There are many who haven't read the comics or the books. The detail and reminiscing is for their benefit so they can feel as involved in the story as those of us who have played and read everything. Many times over. I'm also doing it because it establishes background and status of relationships and characters. I think that is essential for a story.

As I stated in the comments before Chapter One, I am a hopeless romantic, and yes right now the story may seem 'happy' as another reader said. Even though they are facing the coming of the Reapers and many unknown enemies and threats, as I said above, realistically I believe that Shepard and Liara will try to cultivate their love for each other as much as possible even given the circumstances. Considering how much time they lost in the previous two years, discovering each other again would be a priority for them in my opinion. It may seem over the top at times, mushy and overly dramatic, but that is also how I write. And like I have said before… their relationship has the potential to be one of the Epic romances of fiction, whether it be books or video games or movies.

Anyway… that's it. Here's chapter two and I hope everyone continues to read and comment.

As a side note… as I write I'm listening to the ME3 Soundtrack which I think is absolutely awesome! If you are able to download it… do so. You won't regret it.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ILLIUM**

Liara looked around the inside of her old apartment from under the cowl of her floor length cloak, refusing to let the memories that were here infringe on her light and happy mood. John would be home in a few hours and no matter how morose her mood was his arms around her and his playful banter always cheered her up. This apartment now held nothing but very bad memories and times of mourning and it had no place in her life now given recent events. It had taken her this long just to work up the drive to come here because of the memories this place held. The bullet holes had not been repaired as the Illium authorities had refused to allow any entrance into the apartment thanks to Liara's donation of credits. The windows were still spider webbed from the impact of several high velocity rounds and some things were still askew from her rush to exit the apartment. She watched as Garrus move up next to the window and gaze at the bullet holes.

"Sloppy." He spoke in a confident voice. "Any true professional would have seen the glimmer from the kinetic barrier over the window."

Liara glanced at Tali who almost seemed to roll her eyes under her faceplate and she smiled. "Well… I am sincerely happy they were not professionals." Liara spoke turning back to him. "I might not be here if that was the case."

Garrus glanced back to her. "Sorry." He said.

Liara smiled at him now. "We won't be here long." She said. "And then you can check out your weapons Mods."

"_**Who are you?**_" The female voice shouted from above them on the stairway.

Given what all of them had experienced in the past months and years and what they were now involved in, their combat senses were always operating at peak efficiency. Even before the words had finished being uttered, Garrus had spun around and dropped to one knee, his M-96 Mattock Heavy Assault Rifle moving with a seeming life of its own. The large bore barrel with two inch long extension centered on the upper body of the older Asari female in the uniform at the top of the stairs. Tali had immediately activated her personal shield Omnitool and charged her kinetic barriers while swinging her Rosenkov Materials Sokolov H12 shotgun to the sound of the voice echo. The H12 was a highly modified shotgun, lethally accurate out to a hundred meters and able to kill anything with a single shot. Tali had equipped the H12 with small but powerful buffers to absorb the powerful kick of the weapon and keep her from losing control of it and even injuring herself. Liara simply erected a mass effect biotic barrier around her body even as her hand brought forth the M77 Paladin pistol that John had had made especially for her from under her cloak. The weapon was slightly smaller than the standard Carnifex Heavy pistol, weighted perfectly for her, and equipped with a targeting laser. The M77 was the very latest in Spectre Master Gear, combining superior stopping power and heat sink action, while keeping the light weight and compact nature that appealed to many Spectre agents. The _NORMANDY's_ weapons officer Jacob Taylor, the former Cerberus agent, had specially modified her M77 with an ID recognizer. Her weapon would not fire for anyone but her.

It was only a simple eye blink before all three weapons were leveled at the Illium District Officer. The speed with which they had all moved had stunned her and she stood there now holding her hands up, her pale blue eyes wide.

"Illium District Precinct!" She barked out. "Officer Dentara!"

None of them dropped their weapons from her body, but Liara shifted more to the base of the stairs, her keen azure eyes watching for any trickery. "Speak quickly officer." Liara told her calmly. "This is my apartment and the Illium District Office told me they would allow no entry. Even to their own people."

The woman's eyes grew a little wider. "Your apart… you are Liara T'Soni?"

"We'll ask the questions… thanks." Garrus growled from his position, the Mattock ready to punch several mass accelerated rounds into her chest.

"I was sent by the District Office!" Dentara exclaimed. "We received a couple of tips from residents of the building that someone, an Asari, was seen trying to bypass the locking system codes. There are still… there are still some pretty expensive pieces of artwork in your apartment. We were afraid someone was trying to steal them."

"An Asari?" Liara asked. "Why would an Asari want to break into my apartment?"

Dentara looked at her, still holding her hands up. "I'd like to know that as well."

"How do we know it was not you?" Tali spoke as she shifted her position to provide Liara more room to cut loose with her biotics if need be.

"If it was me… why would I announce myself to you now?" Dentara asked wondering why they were being so cautious. "I am Officer Dentara of the District Office."

This is not what Dentara expected when she agreed to do this for her friend. Get into the old apartment and try to discover where Dr. Liara T'Soni was and what she was doing. Dentara had violated several rules by doing this, and now she was facing down three very well armed individuals who looked as if they could kill her without a second thought. Among them, Liara T'Soni herself. All of them looked as if they had killed many times in the past considering how they had positioned their bodies and how they covered each other expertly. Whoever Liara T'soni was with, these individuals were quite skilled at combat and Dentara had no desire to discover just how skilled they really were.

Liara stared at the Asari woman for a long moment and then slowly lowered her M77 but kept it out and at alongside her thigh. "My apologies Officer. I did not expect anyone to be here."

Dentara began to lower her arms. "Neither did I." She stated. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I used to live here. I've come to retrieve some items that belong to me before I release this apartment for sale." Liara told her.

"Does the District Office know that?" Dentara asked.

"I wasn't aware I had to announce my comings and goings to the District Office." Liara stated.

"It's just that this location is still an active crime scene." Dentara spoke. "A six month old crime scene." She added. Dentara looked at the spider webbed window looking out over Illium. "Even I know that no ordinary sniper rifle could do that kind of damage. And I saw the kinetic barrier buffers along the edge of the window."

"I like my privacy." Liara told her. "What about this intruder you said was trying to bypass the locking systems?" She asked changing the subject quickly.

Dentara shrugged as she moved carefully down the stairs fully aware that while Tali had taken the cue from Liara and lowered her shotgun, the Turian still had his wicked looking rifle directed at her chest. It wasn't odd to see a Turian and an Asari together, however it was odd to see a Turian, a Quarian and an Asari together. And it appeared the Quarian and Turian were very familiar with Liara T'Soni. Dentara knew the reputation Liara T'Soni had on Illium. An excellent Information Broker, who was exceptionally good at her job and had many connections all over. Many corporations on Illium had gone to her for what they considered an advantage that her information could give them. The police file on the shooting here at her apartment a little more than two months ago was very thin to say the least. The only thing of interest that it mentioned was that an Asari and a human Spectre had been present and removed Illium's police officers from investigating the case. It was strangely labeled as just an attempted robbery and was very much downplayed in the Illium news. Dentara didn't doubt that it had something to do with the fact that two Spectres had been involved. Especially when one of the Council Spectres happened to be Commander Shepard. The first human Spectre. There were rumors abounding that Doctor T'Soni had played a key role in defeating Saren and the Geth and saving the Citadel with Commander Shepard. This was one of the reasons she had succeeded so well as an Broker of Information on Illium. There were also more recent rumors among the younger Illium police officers; none of them confirmed in any way, that Liara T'Soni and Commander Shepard were Bondmates. That in and of itself was surprising since Liara T'Soni was only a hundred and nine years old and Asari never mated that young. At least not permanently.

"We received a report that a Asari was seen trying to bypass the locking systems into this apartment." Dentara answered her quickly. "You apparently have several friends in the building here. They were looking out for your apartment."

Liara eyed her intently and then slowly nodded her head. "I guess I do." She said almost absent mindedly.

Dentara looked at the window once more. "What happened here?" She asked.

Liara followed her gaze and then turned back to her. "A robbery attempt from what I was told." She stated in reply.

Dentara met her eyes. "I've been working crime scenes for two hundred and fifty years Doctor T'Soni." She stated. "Whatever happened here was no attempted robbery. The report is very thin on information and all it really states is that two Spectres arrived within moments of the call being received. Spectres don't get involved in simple robberies. Especially not when one of them is the first human Spectre Commander Shepard. His actions against Saren and more recently the Collectors have made him somewhat of a popular search item on the Extranet."

Liara smiled slightly. "I have powerful friends." She stated with a touch of pride in her voice for reasons Dentara didn't fully understand.

Dentara looked at her. "Is this tied to the bombing at the Dracon Trade Center?"

Liara kept her face completely void of emotion this time. "I heard about that." She said calmly. "What would make you think an attempted robbery at my apartment is somehow tied to a terrorist bombing to kill one person?"

"The fact that the Asari Spectre that reportedly released the officers from your apartment was found dead on the outdoor promenade of the Azure Hotel." Dentara answered. "It appeared as if she had been in quite a battle."

Liara cocked her head. "Truly? I didn't know that." She said. "The Azure Hotel is several kilometers from the Dracon Trade Center officer. Do you think there is a connection between the two?"

Dentara stared at Liara for a long moment. This young Asari maiden was far sharper than she had first thought when she read the District Office's file on her. She carried herself with an air of supreme confidence and grace reserved for Asari who were much older. However there wasn't a trace of arrogance in her body language or her tone of voice. Asari Maidens Dentara had interacted with were either mercenaries or dancers. They were also restless and eager to experience all they could as Asari Maidens often were. Liara T'Soni however, even though she was only a hundred and nine and just coming into the prime of her Maiden stage, she spoke and acted with a wisdom, demeanor and grace reserved for Asari who were far older than her. This young woman had seen and experienced far more than the file on her provided, more than any Maiden had and Dentara had a good hunch it was because of the company she kept.

Dentara finally shook her head. "Probably not. The Spectres have their own rules, and her body was collected by their people within hours of discovery so we could not examine her. It was… apparently she was chasing the people who detonated the bomb at the Trade Center. She was obviously overmatched which is not good since these individuals got away."

"It would seem that way. However, the break in to my apartment was just that. Thieves were apparently trying to steal some of the expensive relics I have here." Liara answered calmly and with a gentle smile. "If there is nothing else Officer… I would like to attend to the reason I am here and then leave."

Dentara nodded her head. "Of course." She stated. "I can send you a copy of the report I file if you like. I would just need your new residence number. I was told you purchased a new home but the residence number is not listed in the file."

Liara smiled and shook her head. "You can leave it with my office at the Nos Astra Trade Center. I will retrieve it there."

Dentara nodded her head. "Very well." She said. "If you will excuse me?"

Liara watched her move to the door and exit with a backwards glance. Garrus came up next to her as he returned his Mattock rifle to the harness on his back. "She's not a very good liar Liara." He stated.

Liara shook her head in agreement. "No she isn't. I never associated with the other tenets of this building and they would have no reason to watch my apartment considering what happen here."

"You think the authorities are investigating you?" Tali asked.

"I will know in a few hours. And Officer Dentara is far more than a simple investigator as well." She stated. She turned and looked around the apartment. "Let me get what we came for and then leave. The _NORMANDY_ will be arriving in an hour or so and I want to greet them. John's mother has come with him and I need to be there."

**NOS ASTRA TRADE CENTER**

**DOCKING QUARTER**

**BIRTH 17**

_**SR2 NORMANDY**_

John Shepard pointed to the holographic image of the large building that extended from the top of the table in the briefing room. Hannah Shepard stood beside her son, Admiral Hackett and Coryn to his left. Colonel Antella and the other Admirals stood around the waist high table, all of them dressed in civilian clothes now.

"…Astra Trade Hotel." John spoke calmly. "There are rooms reserved for all of you and I suggest you leave your uniforms here on the _NORMANDY_. You will not need them and they will only draw unwanted attention if you decide to wear them."

"Unwanted attention?" Coryn asked looking at him.

"We are within the Terminus Systems sir." John answered. "Humans are all over the Terminus Systems but an Alliance military officer might draw the interest of parties that we are trying to avoid. Especially an Admiral. There are quite a few groups who are still stewing over the events with the Collectors and who blame the Alliance for lack of action."

Coryn nodded. "I see your point." He stated. "Do you blame us Commander?"

John met his eyes. "Not my call sir." He answered. "I did what needed to be done. We don't have the luxury of residing in the past at the moment."

Hackett nodded. "True enough." He said.

"All expenses have been taken care of so feel free to order food or drink for the duration of your stay. The rooms are paid for the remainder of the week." John continued. "The Trade Center is relatively safe and I recommend the nearby club Eternity for any entertainment you might be seeking. Good food… good drink and a pleasant atmosphere. They have Quasar Stakes and a large dance floor in their side room."

"And this is all paid for?" Antella asked. "By who?"

John looked at him. "By me." He answered honestly. "I have collected some pretty good assets over the last weeks and I invested well here on Illium and in other places. The returns are starting to come back."

"Enough to pay for a private birth in the Nos Astra Trade Center Commander?" Antella asked. "Even I know a ship berth here is outrageously expensive, especially one for the size of the _NORMANDY_. Those are some serious investments."

John shrugged his broad shoulders. "They are useful in my tasks." He stated. "I will send a black shuttle to pick all of you up at nineteen hundred hours. You'll be brought to our home outside Nos Astra and I will give you the briefing I'm sure you are all waiting for."

"Our home?" Antella asked.

"Liara's and my home." John answered.

"So Doctor T'soni will be there as well?" Antella inquired.

"She is my wife and Bondmate Colonel." Shepard told him. "Is that an issue for you?"

"She is also an Information Broker." Antella spoke. "With many contacts that are less than above board. How do we know we can trust her?"

John glanced quickly at Hackett who shook his head slightly. However John Shepard was not about to let this little worm insult Liara. He turned back to Antella. "Colonel Antella… Liara T'soni is my wife. I trust her more than I trust anyone in this room with the exception of my mother and Admiral Hackett. If you wish to retain the ability to continue talking like you are right now, I would suggest you do not insult her again. If you do… I will slap your teeth down your throat without so much as a warning grunt. Am I making myself clear?" John growled out the words causing Hannah Shepard to swell with pride and Admiral Hackett to shake his head with a small grin.

Antella saw that he would get no support from the others and he quickly nodded his head. "My apologies Commander." He stated.

"Forgive me if I do not know what a blacked out shuttle is?" Another of the Admiral's spoke up.

"N7 speak Martha." Coryn said. "Fully armed and armored. No windows except for the cockpit and that is separated from the flight deck by a very thick security door."

"Are these precautions really necessary Colonel Shepard?" Another Admiral asked. "You are still a member of the Alliance military. Do you not trust us?"

"With all due respect to you Admiral…" John began. "They protect not only you… but Liara and I as well. It was made known that she purchased another home on Illium, but no one who is not a close friend knows where at the moment. We'd like to keep it that way for as long as we can."

"Why can't we all stay at your home then?" A different Admiral spoke up.

"Unfortunately… while our home is large… I could not accommodate all of you in our guests quarters. We simply don't have the room." John answered. "I made arrangements for Admiral Hackett and Admiral Coryn to stay with us already… and I insisted that my mother stay with us."

"What about your crew?" Antella asked.

"Many of them have moved their families here." John answered. "The rest remain on the ship when we are in port and go where they will. I don't limit them. For those of you who have never been to Illium you will be surprised by what you see. This is an Asari colony world, not one of their main planets. What is allowed here is not the norm for the Asari and in many cases it is certainly not allowed on their main planets. Essentially… Illium is just a glitzier and safer Omega. Don't sign anything, and don't wander off by yourself. A good general rule is that if you see the Asari or a Turian avoiding an area… you should too. All of you have a direct link COM to me if you need to contact me. As a Spectre I have some pull here."

Hannah Shepard looked at her son as he spoke. Nearly five hours he had talked to her before sleep took them. That is how long it had taken him to fill her in on the last years of his life. To say that she was not only exceptionally proud, but also horrified at what had transpired these last years would have been an understatement. Listening to him describe the events and the people who had shaped his life these last few years, what had taken place during his dash to stop the Turian Spectre Saren, the battles along the way leading up to the final confrontation with the Reaper Sovereign. To know that no one had believed him, or who made a conscious decision to not believe him, Hannah knew this had to hurt him. Hell… there were many within the Systems Alliance who did not believe what John had uncovered. Then to hear of how he had died, how Cerberus had brought him back, what they had done to him. He could easily live to be over four hundred years old now he had told her. He was the same John Michael Shepard but he was not. Most of the changes were inside him and not noticeable in any way, but they were there nonetheless. To see and hear him talk of why Cerberus had invested so much in bringing him back, how things had progressed during the Collectors mission, Hannah could not help but feel ashamed by the lack of action that came out of the Systems Alliance.

The Alliance had all but agreed with the Citadel Council that the attacks against human colonies were being conducted by raiders and slavers. And the Alliance was too involved with guarding the Citadel that they paid no mind to what was taking place in the Terminus Systems. In a sense… the Alliance was partly responsible for what her son had endured in the previous months. To hear him talk of the Asari Liara T'Soni however, that was most telling and most revealing to her. She had always thought she knew her only child; knew him in a way that others did not. Hannah did not know how wrong she was.

She watched John step back from the table and hold his hand up. "I know you all have questions." He spoke. "I will answer as many of them as I am able when we are in a more secure and comfortable place tonight. There will be taxis waiting for you outside that will take you to your hotel. If you'll excuse me… I need to go meet some people." He looked at her. "Mom?"

"I'm ready." She answered.

He smiled at her and turned to Hackett and Coryn. "Admirals… if you'll follow me."

**ILLIUM POLICE**

**DISTRICT COMMAND CENTER**

**NOS ASTRA**

**OFFICE OF POLICE COMMANDER DENTARA **

"…not what she appears to be my friend." Dentara spoke to the holo image on the desk in her private office.

"Then she is safe? Unhurt?" The voice asked from the desk.

"From what I could tell yes… very much so." Dentara answered. "I do not know why you were concerned."

"Dentara… she disappears for dayss on end." The voice said. "When she returns… she hardly ever comes to her office. She handles all messages for her through a secure terminal that I cannot hack. The bugs I placed in her office do not matter anymore. She remains busy with her work but I hardly ever see her anymore. I worry… I worry for her Dentara. For what she may be involved in now. She is the only daughter I have with Benezia and I do not wish the Matriarchs in our government to become so concerned that they issue a Kill Order for her. That is why I told them I would watch over her to begin with."

Dentara returned to her chair and sat down. "I know this Aethyta. You have told me this many times before. We have been friends for six centuries."

Matriarch Aethyta exhaled deeply and shook her head. "Forgive me." She stated. She looked at her. "What do you know?"

"I made contact with an associate that I have within the Spectres. I was not able to access her file for very long because it would have been detected by others who have it flagged, but it is extensive." Dentara spoke.

"Dentara… why would the Spectres have a file on her? And why would it be flagged?" Aethyta asked.

"A file was opened on her the moment Commander Shepard became involved." Dentara replied. "He is the one who rescued her from the Geth on Therum. It was his first mission as a Spectre. I would imagine he also is the one who flagged her file to inform him if anyone digs too far into her history."

"You are talking of the human I have seen her with these past weeks? They have come into Eternity several times together." Aethyta asked. "The one who defeated Saren and the Geth?"

Dentara nodded her head. "Commander John Michael Shepard, Systems Alliance Officer, highly decorated among his own people and now the first human Spectre." She answered. "His file is sealed… I cannot access Spectre records, but my contact within their ranks knows of him. Surprisingly he is very well regarded by many of the Spectres in their ranks and that is why I was only given a glimpse of her file. The other Spectres will not go against him. You know that Liara helped him defeat Saren and the Geth?"

Aethyta nodded. "It was all over the extranet." She answered. "Then something happened shortly after and he was listed as killed in a Collector attack. Liara came here a few months after that. The light in her eyes was gone Dentara. The simple innocence and happiness in her eyes was replaced by emotions I can't begin to describe. Now… now the light has returned to her eyes. These last weeks when I have seen her, the light has returned to her eyes and she seems so happy."

"I do not know what happened Aethyta… but I am convinced that whatever happened at her apartment is connected somehow Shepard and to the bombing at Dracon Towers and then finding that dead Spectre at The Azure." Dentara spoke. "Your daughter carries herself with…"

"What?" Aethyta asked.

"She carries herself with the demeanor of a young Matriarch Aethyta." Dentara finally found the words to describe what she saw in Liara. "Calm. Confident." Dentara looked at her. "And extremely deadly." She finished.

"She was always skilled with her biotics. Benezia made sure of that." Aethyta spoke. "I was so proud of her when she went against Benezia and got her doctorate and did not travel down the normal path for Maidens."

Dentara looked at her friend in the transmission. "There are rumors among the officers here within the District offices as well." She spoke. "I could not poke around too much because someone paid some serious credits to have this case buried deep. And they went directly to the District Supervisor to do it."

"Rumors?" Aethyta asked. "What rumors?"

"That she is somehow involved with the Spectres as a whole." Dentara answered.

Aethyta shook her head quickly. "No… she is too young and far too inexperienced for them to even consider her. I know she is an Information Broker here and well respected, but the Spectres would never actively recruit her. Not without informing High Command."

"Then it has something to do with Shepard." Dentara spoke. "And as I said… he is so well regarded that most other Spectres will not pry into his business for any reason. Not after what he did against Saren in redeeming their name and reputation."

"Why?"

"It is another of the rumors, and there is actually a note in her file here at the District Office about this…" Dentara spoke.

"Dentara… what?" Aethyta demanded.

"It is rumored that she is the Bondmate of this Commander Shepard Aethyta." Dentara said seeing her eyes go wide.

"Bondmate?" Aethyta gasped. "That's… that's not possible. She is still a Maiden."

"It is extremely rare yes… but it is not unheard of Aethyta." Dentara spoke. "You must have noticed she has… matured physically. This only happens when we move into our Matron stage and begin to desire a family."

"It is this Shepard!" Aethyta spat. "He must be using her as some sort of cover for his Spectre activities! He will… he will get her hurt! Can't you question him?"

"Question him? He is a Spectre Aethyta!" Dentara said. "You do not question a Spectre, they question you! I have no authority over them. And even if I did… they would simply ignore me. It is said his tactics are brutal but effective... and he is incorruptible. My contact believes the Council has limited his activities to the Terminus Systems because of the rumors that he was somehow tied to that Cerberus organization a few months back."

"Cerberus!" Aethyta gasped. "That alien hating human group! That should be enough for you to act! If he is using Liara as a cover or a front for some mission he could get her killed! Perhaps he has brainwashed her. She disappears for days on end and then returns. Always with him at her side! Something is going on Dentara! I can feel it! Liara is all I have left! I do not want to lose her!"

Dentara sat back in her chair. "If they allowed him to keep his Spectre status then his dealings with Cerberus were either a lie or far more secretive than we know. The _NORMANDY_ put into dock a short time ago." She stated. "Let me work on this some more my friend. There are many loose ends that are hanging out there in the wind and no one has followed up on them. Something tells me that the attack at her apartment was no mere break in as she and others want us to believe. I think it is tied into the Dracon bombing somehow… and the death of that other Spectre. I need time."

"Dentara I…"

"I saw her today and she appears healthy and safe for the moment." Dentara spoke. "Do not do anything out of the ordinary Aethyta. This Commander Shepard is a Vanguard Biotic Aethyta, a member of the human N7 Program. They are like our Asari Commandos my friend and extremely lethal. He is also a Spectre. I know the human Vanguard biotics are trained to concentrate their skills in killing with their powers. He is human yes… but he is exceptionally dangerous and very smart or they would not have made him a Spectre. Do nothing foolish or you could endanger your daughter."

Aethyta nodded her head. "I won't." She stated.

"Let me do some checking and I will speak with you later this evening." Dentara said.

"Thank you my friend." Aethyta spoke. "For everything."

"I will see you tonight at Eternity." Dentara spoke. "Twenty-one hundred hours."

Aethyta nodded as the transmission ended. Dentara sat back in her high backed chair and contemplated her actions. Aethyta was a dear friend and Dentara had five daughters of her own that she would do anything to protect. Two of whom were not much older than Liara. She leaned forward at her desk and touched the control panel. "Dadra?" She spoke to her aide. "Come in here for a moment will you."

"Right away Commander." The voice echoed.

Dentara had barely gotten to her feet when the light blue skinned Asari female walked into her office. Dentara poured herself a glass of punch and turned to look at her. "Dadra… I need you to contact C-Sec on the Citadel. I need some information."

The young Asari looked at her. "Mother… you know that father hates when you do this." She stated plainly.

Dentara looked at her youngest daughter. "I know. But this is for a good cause and your father never refuses when you ask him."

"You think Matriarch Aethyta's daughter is in over her head don't you mother?" Dadra asked.

"Actually… contrary to what Aethyta thinks, I believe Dr. Liara T'Soni knows exactly what she is doing and what she is involved in." Dentara replied. "I have a sense she is far more worldly than Aethyta wants to admit."

Dadra nodded. "I'll contact father." She said.

Dentara smiled. "Thank you." She said. "And Dadra… tell Pallin… tell your father I miss him."

Dadra smiled at her mother's words and nodded before leaving the office.

_**NORMANDY PRIVATE DOCKING AREA**_

Whatever Hannah Shepard expected, what she witnessed was not it.

The private docking terminal was empty except for the three individuals who stood halfway from the door into the main terminal and the airlock leading to the _NORMANDY_. The Turian looked alert and conscious of everything around him, his eyes moving back and forth across the men and women who exited the airlock. The Quarian female seemed to pay them no mind as she stood to the side patiently, but Hannah had a sense it was an act. She would have been right too as behind her faceplate, Tali's eyes followed the men and women carefully, and her fingers prepared to instantly stab down on her Omnitool and send the coded signal that would cause Grunt and Thane to come storming from the secondary airlock. She watched as John increased his pace, quickly covering the distance between them and the three individuals. He stopped in front of the Asari female who was none other than Liara T'Soni. Hannah would recognize her anywhere from the numerous pictures in John's quarters, and she had to admit, those images did not do her justice. Her skin was an incredible azure blue color, much more vibrant that Hannah expected, and her azure eyes were simply incredible. Her lips were a darker blue color she knew from the images, but now she wore a dark, almost purple lipstick coating on them. Her cheekbones were high and regal looking. Hannah watched as John dropped his shoulder pack to the deck and looked at the shorter Asari. Liara stood there with her hands behind her back, those bright azure eyes never leaving John's face. Her outward appearance did not betray the fact her entire body and being was singing in happiness because he was back.

"Excuse me… I am looking for a human by the name of Commander John Shepard." Liara spoke then.

Hannah had a confused look on her face as the others stopped behind them and she turned to look first at Admiral Hackett and then back to John and then back to Hackett. Her question to Steven never came out as he had a smile on his face and then she turned once more and saw the look on her son's face and the stunning brightness of his own emerald eyes.

"Funny you should mention that." John spoke now. "I am looking for an Asari that goes by the name Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"I have a message I wish to give to Commander Shepard." Liara spoke moving closer to John and never letting her gaze move from his eyes, which were focused completely on her. Eyes that always made her tremble.

"And I have one for Dr. T'Soni as well." John spoke taking a step closer and looking down into Liara's azure eyes, their bodies only inches apart now.

Liara's face had remained neutral up until now as she could barely keep her self control as she stared at him. "Out of respect Commander, I will allow you to relay your message first." She said.

"Oh no ma'am… ladies before gentlemen." He said in reply. "I insist."

Liara chuckled at his words and took that final step, pressing her lithe frame against his powerful body and feeling the wondrous sensations this always caused within her. She smiled seductively and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"I was told to let the Commander know how much his Bondmate has missed him." Liara said softly.

John Shepard grinned. "Funny… that's the same message I was told to give Dr. T'Soni." He said.

Garrus looked at Tali quickly and shook his head before looking back at the both of them. "Please Shepard… if you continue this I will be sick. Just kiss her and get it over with." He stated.

John and Liara both burst out into laughter as he bent his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around Liara's hips and buttocks, lifting her into the air as her arms went around his broad shoulders.

"Goddess… I have missed you John Shepard." Liara gasped just before she covered his lips with her own and kissed him deeply, cutting off the reply he was about to speak.

Hannah stepped back quickly when the soft blue flare of biotic power engulfed both of them, swirling lightly around their bodies as they shared a kiss that carried enough heat in it to make everyone except Tali and Garrus uncomfortable. They simply smiled for they had seen it countless times in the last six months.

Hannah Shepard could only watch with what amounted to a stunned expression on her face. With the exception of Admiral Hackett, all of them were shocked at the so obvious display of public emotion from Liara and Shepard both. While it was not uncommon to see the Asari holding the hands or the arms of their significant other while out in public, it was a shock to see such a blatant display of emotion from the reserved Asari species. Hannah watched as Liara's legs bent upward along the sides of his hips, his arms holding her a good eighteen inches off the floor. It was obvious they did not care in the least who saw them.

Liara's heart raced in happiness as their lips finally drew apart and their eyes met. The swirling biotic flare that encased their bodies quickly disappeared as she traced his jaw with her finger. "You are seven hours late." She scolded him playfully.

"Next time, if we know we're going to need to find something on a planet we've already been too Lee, let's not cause a major volcano to erupt and bury everything that we need to find later." John told her as he nuzzled the hollow of her throat with his nose.

Liara chuckled at his words. "Mining lasers tend to do that when you use them in active volcanoes John." She said.

John Shepard smiled and placed his forehead against hers, feeling the satin softness and warmth of her skin against his. "That's what they say… yeah." They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the intimacy of each other for a moment longer and then he opened his eyes and stared at her face. _{Ready?}_ He projected the question into her mind with his own thoughts, using the unique connection that they had discovered and cultivated. It had been a shock to both of them when this unique skill manifested itself within them and it had been Samara who had told them to embrace it and use it. She was certain it had formed because of the emotional power of their melds and their intense feelings for each other. Liara and John had taken her words to heart.

_{As ready as I will ever be.}_ She answered him.

John lowered her to the floor then and turned to face the others with his arm still around her slim waist. This was a moment he had replayed in his mind hundreds of times, ever since he knew Liara would be the only one for him. What would he say? How would his mother react? It took Liara to finally nudge him in the lower back before he moved over in front of his mother.

"Mom… mom this is Liara T'Soni." He stated calmly. "Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Liara stepped away from John and held her hand out to her. "Captain Shepard." She spoke softly but with a dazzling smile. "I am… I am so very happy to meet you."

Hannah stood there for a long moment staring at Liara. The six folds of sculpted skin that extended back on her head, the vibrant color of her skin and eyes. Hannah knew that Asari were very open about their sexuality, and she had yet to meet a young male human who did not want to bed an Asari. There were many rumors and legends about the Asari skill as lovers and even though many of those same young men would never bring an Asari home to their parents, they certainly did their best to try and get them into bed. Hannah had never seen such a passionate public display of emotion from an Asari however, which told her that this Liara T'Soni was not the typical Asari female she had met. Hannah moved closer and held out her hand with a smile.

"It appears we have much in common Dr. T'Soni." Hannah said. "We both love this big lug."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks mom." He stated.

Liara couldn't help but smile and she looked at him before turning back to Hannah. "That is so very true." She said in reply squeezing Hannah's hand harder than she intended. "Please… I am Liara. I hope… there is much I wish to talk with you about Captain Shepard. I…"

"There will be time for that." Hannah said taking an immediate liking to this young Asari female. Well… not so young, since she was older than Hannah herself she thought. This Liara T'Soni did not act in the manner Hannah had become accustom to Asari acting, at least those she had met in the past and it was refreshing to say the least. "I understand you already know Admiral Hackett?"

Liara nodded her head as Hannah turned to motion to him. "Yes. A pleasure to see you again Admiral."

Steven Hackett nodded with a smile. "Doctor T'Soni… the feeling is mutual."

"Liara… this is Systems Alliance Admiral Coryn." John spoke moving closer to her. "He is commander of all Alliance forces."

Liara took his hand and nodded her head. "Admiral."

"Doctor T'Soni." Coryn spoke.

John introduced each of the men and women present and Liara greeted them all with a handshake and polite nod and spoken hello. When John finally introduced Colonel Antella, Liara stiffened ever so slightly. She knew who he was and the intelligence she had gathered on him did not improve her view of the man. Reluctantly she held out her hand to him.

"Doctor T'Soni. It is an honor to meet someone with your obvious skill and reputation." Antella spoke lifting her hand and attempting to bring it to his lips.

Liara T'Soni was not the same woman she was three short years ago. Three years ago she knew almost nothing of humans or their mannerisms. Now however, now she was very well versed in such things and combined with what she had gone through the last three years, Liara had become very good at spotting lies. Her narrow brow furrowed and her azure eyes darkened somewhat as she pulled her hand out of Colonel Antella's grasp quickly before his lips touched the back of her knuckles. The thought of his lips anywhere on her body made her want to be violently sick. This was the man who was trying to hurt her beloved Shepard and that did not sit well with her at all.

"I know who you are Colonel Antella." She spoke matter-of-factly watching as his eyes narrowed at her action.

John heard the tone of her voice and immediately stepped up beside her. "The taxis are waiting outside the terminal for all of you. I suggest you get some rest before the briefing. We'll see you at 1900 hours."

Hannah Shepard watched as Liara leaned back slightly against John's body as he spoke. She too had detected the change of tone in Liara's voice and for a fleeting moment Hannah thought she saw a flash of intense anger in those azure eyes. She watched John's arm snake around Liara's waist and her slim fingers immediately went to his hand and gripped it tightly as he turned to the Turian.

"Garrus?" He asked.

The Turian nodded without hesitation. "Tali and I will make sure they all get there." He spoke.

John nodded and held out his hand to Garrus. "It's good to be home my friend." He spoke to him.

Hannah watched the Turian take that hand without blinking and then she watched as the Quarian female stepped up to him and gave him a hug. Admiral Hackett had told her that John had developed incredible friendships with a Turian and a Salarian, and the Quarian female that was present considered him somewhat of a big brother. He had forged a crew of humans and aliens into a cohesive machine that operated better together than most of the Alliance units and Hannah saw the first inklings of this just now.

"It's good to have you back. We'll drop them off and come back later and see you at 1900 hours. Miranda will be joining us via Vid/Com." Garrus spoke.

John nodded. "Keep him out of trouble Tali." He said.

"Always." Tali answered as they began to follow the Alliance Admirals out of the private terminal.

John turned back to his mother and the two remaining Admirals. "Our car is just outside." John spoke.

"Miranda?" Coryn asked softly. "This is Miranda Lawson I assume Commander? One of the Director of Operations for Cerberus?"

John nodded without hesitation. "Yes sir… but she is no longer with Cerberus sir. She hasn't been since we destroyed the Collector Base. Any doubts she may have had about that were pretty much settled when we found out about Paul Grayson and what Admiral Anderson went through with Kahlee Sanders. She is currently off world helping her sister to relocate but she will join us via the QCE terminal."

Coryn looked at Hackett quickly and then back to Shepard. "How do you know about that Shepard?" He demanded instantly. "That information and intelligence was compartmentalized at the highest levels. He shook his head quickly. "Shit… you've stayed in touch with Anderson too haven't you? You know Udina is the new human Councilor? The announcement hasn't even gone public yet."

John nodded his head. "I may have dropped off the grid Admiral… but I have stayed in the loop so to speak thanks to Admiral Hackett and others. And yes… we know about Udina becoming the new human member of the Council."

Coryn met his eyes. "The question I have is how?" He asked.

"I'm no traitor to the Alliance sir! Or to the Citadel Council!" John spoke firmly. "No matter what anyone says! My…"

Coryn held up his hand silencing John's words. "Shepard… you don't have to convince me." He spoke. "Steven has kept me apprised of pretty much everything you have done in your career and I've talked to a lot of people your decisions have affected. A lot of people are alive because of you…" Coryn's eyes went to Liara. "Human and alien alike." Liara bowed her head slightly in recognition of his words. "I happen to be of the same mind as you Shepard. We can't go it alone. Humanity is part of a greater society now and that is how we need to act."

"I agree sir." Shepard said.

"Then let's get back to your place, crack open a bottle of scotch, and I want you to lay it out for me Shepard. Before the briefing with the others." Coryn said.

Shepard nodded his head. "Our car is outside sir."

**FIFTEEN KILOMETERS OUTSIDE NOS ASTRA**

**WESTERN MOUNTAIN RANGE**

**HOME OF SHEPARD AND LIARA**

Hannah Shepard stood on the outdoor patio of the home staring off across the mountains and watching the backdrop of Nos Astra in the distance. The large home was in a single word, amazing, as were the security measures required to get close to it. Measures that no one even commented on as they passed through three different checkpoints and then arrived at the front entrance. Hannah found this strange but kept it to herself. The front of the home was made of carved marble and tall glass windows. Inside… Hannah was struck by the soft coloring and incredible space. There were three floors she could easily tell, the main floor being the most expansive with several different large rooms and a massive kitchen area. A staircase leading up resided in two different locations on the main floor. The main floor also opened up in the back to the U shaped patio area that sported a large pool and small patio bar. A quick glance told her that it got very little use as the lounge chairs still had their plastic covering on. Hannah decided that this home had a purpose, for only the most pompous and arrogant men or women would live in so large a house. Hannah knew John was neither. She turned as she heard the doors slide open and Liara came out carrying two large glasses of the same red fruit punch she had tasted on the _NORMANDY_.

John had led Steven and William off to the side when they entered the home and Liara had told her to feel free to look around. She gazed at the Asari woman again as she came out from inside the house and walked up to her and held out the glass. Hannah had seen enough Asari in her life to notice the very subtle differences that stood out on Liara. While all of them had exceptionally figures, Liara T'Soni's figure was firmer and more muscular, like she worked to keep her body in excellent physical condition. Her chest also seemed slightly larger than most Asari she had seen which she thought odd as well. Hannah thought all of this was slightly off for an Asari who was known first as a scientist and now an Information Broker. Liara T'soni carried herself with the same grace and confidence that all Asari did in Hannah's eyes, but there was something extra about her that set her apart. It was something in her demeanor that said this young woman had seen and done things that most Asari never had and she was not a woman to be trifled with.

Liara held out the glass. "It is Asari fruit punch." She said with a smile. "John told me that you seemed to like it when you tasted it on the _NORMANDY_."

Hannah took the glass wondering how she knew that. She had not heard John tell her that in the car ride to the house. They had spoken mostly of Illium and Liara had pointed out some landmarks to them during the thirty minute ride. She had also been touching her son in some manner the entire ride here. Whether it was holding his hand with their fingers entwined or resting her slim hand on his leg with his hand over the top of hers it didn't matter.

Of course… Hannah Shepard was not one to beat around the bush either.

"John never told you that." She said. "We hardly spoke on the ride here. The two of you hardly spoke."

Liara moved closer to her and smiled gently. "Actually… John and I talked quite a bit on the ride here. It is something we always do." She said softly. He looked at Hannah. "None of you heard it though."

Hannah looked at her intently. "Wait… are you saying that the two of you can talk with your…"

Liara nodded her head slowly. "With our minds… yes." She responded. "According to someone who is far more knowledgeable than us in the matter, this connection if you will, it was formed partly because of how we feel about each other and because we have melded so many times and partly because both of us have such extensive biotic abilities. It is very hard to explain… even we do not understand most of it. When we first discovered it several weeks ago it frightened us… but our friend Samara told us to embrace it. And we did."

"I thought… I thought Asari only melded to reproduce." Hannah spoke.

Liara shook her head quickly. "That… that is the primary reason most people seem to know about I suppose." She said in reply. "It is not the only reason however. Asari can also meld to exchange memories, images and even emotions. And we can… we can also meld for pleasure."

Hannah remembered her promise to her son and she looked at Liara. "Please… don't take this the wrong way. The only Asari I have ever met were mercenaries or dancers or politicians on the Citadel. I was in a meeting with the Citadel Council once and saw the Asari Councilor. I do not have a great deal of experience with your species."

Liara smiled devilishly. John had told her that his mother appreciated honesty and truth above all else and Liara so wanted to insure Hannah Shepard liked her. "I dance too Captain Shepard." She said with a twinkle in her azure eyes. "But I only dance for John… and he is a very… attentive audience."

Hannah looked at her with wide green eyes and couldn't help but burst out laughing at her comment. She reached out and squeezed Liara's arm as she got her laughter under control and shook her head. No… Liara T'Soni was definitely not your typical Asari. Hannah moved closer to her. "You know… John spent nearly five hours on the way here explaining to me how much he loved you. How much you meant to him. He has never poured his feelings out to me like that before. Ever since Akuze he…"

"He was withdrawn and almost solitary." Liara said.

Hannah looked at her. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "How do you know that?"

Liara looked at her. "John is my Bondmate Captain Shepard. Husband is your closest human term I suppose. Our melds are not just for pleasure. During our melds… I have seen all that he has experienced. All that he has done. The horrors. The fear. The death. And he has seen the same within me. Melding allows us to become… to become one person. One entity. The first time this happened was a few hours before we landed on Ilos. We were in love by then, how much in love I don't think either of us truly knew until only a few weeks ago, but we did not know what would happen on Ilos. If we would be successful against Saren and Sovereign? I did not want to wait. John was the perfect gentlemen and it was I who went to him. It was the most amazing and glorious thing I have ever experienced Captain Shepard." Liara said looking at her with those bright azure orbs. "And it has only gotten better since then because we have come to know each other so well. Our likes and dislikes." Liara looked out over the mountains with a shy smile. "John… he is the first lover I have ever had. The most incredible lover." Liara looked at her once more. "And he will be the only lover I will ever have Captain Shepard, no matter how long I live. Our melds are… they are a surreal experience and one that we have come to enjoy and covet deeply. I could never have that with another. I don't want that with another."

"I thought your species took a spiritual view on mating and having children." Hannah asked. "One that does not dwell on the death of a partner."

"Most of us do yes." Liara answered. "After meeting John however, after being loved by him, I will never replace that. I will never want to replace that with another. Ever."

"That is not the way of your species." Hannah pressed.

Liara nodded her head. "No… but it is my way." She said looking at her once more. "Do you… do you know how I met John Captain Shepard?" She asked her. Hannah Shepard was a confident and strong woman and she reminded Liara a great deal of the woman her own mother Benezia had been long before ever succumbing to Saren and Sovereign's indoctrination. It gave her the strength and desire to go on and tell her just how her son had stolen her essence and made it his own.

Hannah shook her head slowly. "No. He touched on some of the things that the two of you had done together but he is still like his father in a way. He keeps things very close to his heart, particularly if they are special to him. I asked him… but he changed the subject. He said the past didn't matter, only the future now that you were together again."

Liara smiled knowingly. "He is good at changing the subject." She said.

"You know what he meant don't you Liara?" Hannah asked.

Liara looked back into the house and then to Hannah. "They will be in there for quite a few hours if I know John. And I do know him Captain Shepard. He was speaking of the future. Our future going forward." She blinked several times and Hannah could see the emotion in her eyes and on her face. "Allow me… allow me to tell you of how John and I met. And what we both have endured to get to this point in our lives Captain Shepard. You are his mother… and you have a right to know. And allow me to tell you of how much I love your son… how much I adore him. There will never be anyone in my life but John Captain Shepard. Perhaps if I explain why I feel this way to you… then a greater understanding of me will come to you. And maybe even my people to some degree."

Hannah Shepard took Liara's free hand and nodded her head. "I think I would like that." She said.

"It all began on Therum." Liara started. "I am… or I was an archaeologist. A Prothean archaeologist. I guess I still am considering…" Liara smiled. "Anyway… I was on Therum studying a Prothean dig sight when the Geth showed up wanting to kidnap me and John fought this Krogan Battlemaster without so much as a blink and…"

Hannah Shepard became enraptured from the first words and she remain so for the next hours as Liara told her a story that would shame any novel of fiction as they walked along the patio and sat down on one of the benches. A story of blossoming love, of devastating loss, and then of rediscovery and rebirth. Hannah didn't know that Liara left out many of the important details, primarily those about her now being the Shadow Broker, but this was only to keep her safe from harm, something Liara and John had decided was a priority. It also felt wonderful for Liara to be able to talk of this knowledge she held within her, this love for John, with someone that would actually appreciate it and not exploit it.

Hannah listened until just thirty minutes before everyone was to begin arriving. When she went to her guest room to freshen up and change her clothes, Hannah Shepard was known as a strong woman who was not afraid to voice her opinion or get up in the face of someone who did not do his job the way she required. She did not show much emotion in front of her crew, but everyone knew that their Captain had their back. Right then though, Hannah Shepard did something she had not done for many years. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried for a full fifteen minutes. Hannah cried at the horrors that her son had encountered, at the betrayal he had felt, the battles he had fought, the loss he had felt and then the unequivocal love he had for the beautiful Asari scientist who had stolen his soul.

What Liara had told her would change Hannah Shepard forever and add to a cycle of trust and friendship that her son had begun without even realizing it. A cycle of trust that could quite possibly save them all in the future.

**HOME OF SHEPARD AND LIARA**

**1955 HRS **

It was not a sit down dinner by any stretch of the imagination. There was a long portable table along the wall of the huge dining room that was filled with dozens of simple foods that were filling enough. Eight different types of drinks to suit every species present since Shepard would not hold this type of meeting without most of his crew present. His deep friendship with the Turian Garrus was obvious to any who saw them together. They acted more like tight knit brothers than Commander and subordinate. Similar in fashion to how he treated the Quarian Tali. Antella was openly infuriated that Miranda was going to be present, even by hologram, but he said nothing as everyone took plates of food and drink and then moved to the larger table. The dining table had small computer consoles built into the top at every spot where someone sat and it was obvious that it was used as a meeting place for others. There was a small holo emitter in the center of the table that no one asked about while they ate and exchanged small talk. It was finally Colonel Antella who lost patience with how things were proceeding and he got to his feet.

"Admiral Coryn… I'm sorry sir!" He spat. "This is all very nice… but we have come here to determine if Commander Shepard should be brought up on charges of treason. Not sit down with aliens and terrorists!"

Steven Hackett rolled his eyes and sat forward in his chair but Bill Coryn stopped him and spoke first. "Colonel Antella… I find your lack of civility and respect disconcerting for an Alliance Officer of your stature."

A female Admiral leaned forward now. "He does have a point Bill." She said gently. "If Commander Shepard has nothing to hide and has done nothing wrong… why bring us out here into the Terminus Systems to meet with him? Why not return to Alliance space and face these accusations?"

"We put Shepard in this position!" Coryn spoke.

"Admiral… that is simply not true!" Antella declared.

"Isn't it?" Coryn retorted. "We pushed the Council to give us a human Spectre! We chose him to be the one who would represent the Alliance as a Spectre! It was not his decision… at least not until after Eden Prime. Given his past record and what Shepard has done, I am not willing to put this man before a military tribunal that has been thrown together by politicians who want to fry someone's ass. I agreed to this because I want the man to be able to answer the questions and accusations brought before him in front of us. Fellow Officers who are not driven by some political purpose. Hell… he is the one who suggested this to Admiral Hackett to begin with. If that is not the case… then whoever does not feel this way or does not agree with my decision as Commander of the Systems Alliance… you may leave now."

"How do we know he will answer the questions I put to him honestly?" Antella spoke after a moment where no one moved.

"I'm a liar now Colonel?" John asked from the end of the table where he sat. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and Liara's chair was moved over until it was touching his, her hand resting on his thigh as she sat leaning against his shoulder. "Before you even begin to question me?"

"After Chief Williams's Horizon report, every attempt was made to encourage you to return to Alliance space and explain yourself and your dealings with Cerberus Commander." Antella snapped. "You chose to ignore them."

John leaned forward then, his anger spiking slightly at the Colonel. "I ignored them Colonel because the fucking Collectors were abducting human colonies left and right and no one was doing a damn thing! No one but Cerberus!" He growled. "If I had returned to Alliance space I know what would have happened! I would have been 'detained'. I would have been questioned for hours on end, and no one would have been fighting the Collectors! You'll excuse me if I put the lives of humanity and others before your need to question me!"

"So you admit to working for Cerberus then?" Antella spoke smugly. "A known terrorist organization! You freely admit your association with them?"

"I will admit to using the resources they provided me to fight the Collectors yes." John answered him. "I will admit to using the intelligence they gave to me yes. It helped me to destroy the base and stop the attacks on human colonies. I do not work for Cerberus… nor am I a member of their organization! They helped to kill my men on Akuze you sack of shit! I would never help them willingly."

"Yet you chose to accept their help Commander Shepard." Antella claimed calmly. "You used their information and contacts to conduct illegal operations within the Terminus Systems. You used a ship they provided to you that was based on stolen Alliance schematics of the original _NORMANDY_! A ship that is now considered in a warship class of her own and that should be at an Alliance dock being studied so that those improvements could be spread across the entire Alliance Fleet!"

"There was nothing illegal about what I did." John told him. "I had my Spectre status reinstated by the Council before I did anything. I was acting with Spectre authority."

"You removed Alliance equipment and data from Freedom's Progress Commander." Antella said. "You stole it! Just like you stole data from Horizon, _after_ your Spectre status was reinstated."

"Miranda, Jacob and I got to Freedom's Progress just seven hours after the attack by the Collectors!" John snapped. "Where was the Alliance Colonel? Not one Alliance ship! Not one! It took the Alliance nearly thirty-three hours to respond to Freedom's Progress! A day and a half! We got there in seven hours! What does that say about the Alliance?"

"You know as well as I that it takes time to mount a…" Antella began to speak.

Shepard held up his hand. "Don't go there Colonel." He spoke coldly. "I know exactly how long it takes to mount a rescue mission. I was planning and conducting Ops like that while you were still in Officer Candidate School! How long did it take you to get to Horizon Colonel Antella?"

"That information is classified." Antella answered.

"Bullshit!" John spat. "I'll tell you how long. Sixteen hours Colonel. Sixteen hours after the colony went silent. I got there in four. Whose priority was it?"

"This meeting is not about what the Alliance did or did not do Commander Shepard!" Antella spoke. "It is about your actions in siding with a known terrorist organization. You have classified Cerberus data in your possession that you have not turned over to Alliance authorities Commander. Why is that? You assisted Cerberus in shutting down one Project OVERLORD and did not forward any intelligence or data to either Alliance or Citadel authorities over their illegal experiments into AI technology there! On the_ NORMANDY_ at this very moment is a prototype hovertank whose plans were stolen from an Alliance experimental weapons facility on Elysium! What can you tell us about the murder of Donovan Hock? The attempted murder of a Turian politician on the Citadel? Why are there known Cerberus operatives still working on your ship? Why does an AI have complete access to all of your ship's systems? Why does it even exist? What have you done in the six weeks since returning through the Omega 4 Relay and setting yourself up here on Illium? What were you doing on Thessia just two weeks ago? You may be a Spectre Commander Shepard… but you are also a citizen of the Systems Alliance and an officer in our military. These are all questions you need to answer."

John turned and took the data disc from Liara when she held it out to him and then threw it across the table at Antella. "Here!" He snarled.

Antella almost didn't catch the disc and fumbled it for a moment before securing it in his hands. "What… what is this?" He asked.

"Your answers Colonel. Most of them anyway. In excruciating detail. Just as Admiral Hackett ordered me to report." John replied.

Antella looked at Steven. "Admiral… you have had this?" He asked.

Hackett nodded calmly. "For two weeks now." He stated. "Commander Shepard has updated me every two weeks since the destruction of the Alpha Relay."

"You did not notify me of this information sir." Antella declared.

"I wasn't aware I had to Colonel." Hackett said.

"Admiral… I specifically stated that any communications with Commander Shepard were to be turned over to me by order of the commander of the SAIB." Antella spoke.

Hackett nodded. "These aren't just any communications Colonel Antella. They are official secure military report transmissions. Something that you are not authorized to view given your current position and something the commander of the SAIB does not control."

"You don't think I know what this is all about? You are more worried about crucifying me than preparing for when the Reapers get here." John spoke.

Antella looked up at him smugly. "The Reaper theory that you seem to perpetuate has been dismissed many times over Commander Shepard. They are a figment of your imagination. Even the Citadel Council agrees."

"And I suppose the Collectors were just boogeymen then?" John spat. "I suppose ten to twelve million human colonists just happened to disappear into thin air then? I guess half my fucking crew being processed into liquid is just a figment of my raving imagination now too huh?"

"I will need to review this new information Admiral Coryn." Antella spoke ignoring his comments. "I can make a recommendation to you and the other Admirals in the morning on how we should proceed."

Coryn nodded. "Very well." He spoke getting to his feet. "Given the emotionally charged atmosphere of this meeting I suggest we adjourn until the morning where we can meet at the Trade Hotel and you can tell us what you have found Colonel." He looked at John. "You'll join us Commander?"

John nodded. "Of course sir."

"O900 then." Coryn spoke.

Hannah waited until Admiral Coryn had led the others out of the room before speaking. "That went well John." She said with a trace of humor in her voice. "Way to hold your temper and language in check."

"I almost charged his ass!" John spoke as he looked at her. He turned to Steven Hackett. "Christ Admiral… where they'd find his sorry hide? Assholes R us?"

That comment caused Liara and Hannah to snicker gently and Hannah leaned between her and John looking at Liara. "I see he hasn't lost his father's temper." Hannah said softly with a smile.

Liara smiled. "It's quite the sight." She said with a grin as she looked at John.

Coryn came back into the room and settled at the table again before lighting a cigar with practiced ease. "Well Shepard… I can't say that you made a whole lot of friends tonight." He spoke. "But it was damn entertaining to see Antella stammer and stutter."

Steven Hackett nodded. "I'll agree with that."

"Admiral… what exactly was the purpose of this meeting?" Liara asked now clearly perturbed at what had just happened. "This Colonel Antella will only twist the information Shepard gave to him to suit his own wants. We have not made any friends with this. It was a waste of time!"

"The purpose Dr. T'Soni?" Coryn asked. "The purpose was to see who was on our side and I have a pretty good sense of who we can rely on now."

Liara looked at John and then back to Coryn. "I don't understand." She said.

"Dr T'Soni… this vendetta against Commander Shepard is primarily being driven forward politically. It's not coming out of the military, at least not all of it." Coryn said. "Therefore we need to use politics to fight this. This will get worse before it gets better… but I am of the same mind as Steven here. I am not going to leave your Commander high and dry."

"Admiral this meeting was supposed to be where we laid out for everyone what we have discovered these past weeks." Liara persisted. "It seemed to me that all anyone is concerned about right now is how they can hurt John. Why do they fear him so? Why are they willing to focus on him when they should be focused on the Reapers?"

"Dr. T'Soni… humans do not operate…" Coryn saw Shepard begin to shake his head and then Liara rose to her feet.

"Admiral Coryn… do not presume to explain to me how humans operate!" Liara snapped at him. "And please do not treat me as a child. I am far older than you… and I have seen and experienced far more than you have in that time!"

"Dr. I did not mean to imply that…" Coryn began.

"Yes… you did Admiral!" Liara spat. "John Shepard is a hero to the vast majority of your people, yet your military and politicians want nothing more than to see him fail and brought down. He is a hero to many other species as well, many who don't care that he is human."

"Whatever is going on is not being driven by the military!" Coryn snapped now, almost losing his patience at someone he thought was less informed than him.

"Isn't it?" Liara popped. "That worm Colonel Antella? The other Admirals at this table? Even you in some respects!"

"Me?" Coryn gasped.

_{Liara?}_ John reached for her. _{This is not the time.}_

Liara turned her azure eyes on him and gazed at him. _{I don't trust him John.}_ She spoke softly. _{He is playing both ends and I don't trust him at all. We should not trust him. He is not Admiral Hackett!}_

_ {I don't trust him either Lee… not at the moment… but we have to tolerate it right now. Otherwise we may not find out why the Alliance is acting like this.}_ He answered.

Liara physically relaxed when he used his private nickname for her. She had hated it when he first started using the name. She thought it was a private joke or something. However, when John explained to her that it was because he coveted and adored her so and that she was the last thing he saw before going to sleep every night, Liara knew that he would never disrespect her. Liara became less against it as the days passed since he only used it in private conversations within their bond or when they were alone. Soon she grew to covet that name when it came from his lips.

_{They still think you are part of Cerberus.}_ Liara stated. _{After the Illusive Man's recent actions, they trust you even less. They are not going to play fair John.}_

Shepard grinned just a little bit. _{That's why I got you watching my back Lee.}_

Liara saw the twinkle in his emerald eyes and smiled slightly herself. He had just given her the ok to use her contacts as the Shadow Broker to find out information on the Alliance. It was something he had urged her not to do up until now. Liara settled back into her chair next to him and slipped her hands around his arm. She looked at Coryn. "I apologize Admiral Coryn. I am… I am very protective of my Bondmate."

"So I noticed." Coryn answered. He had seen the few seconds that they were staring at each other. It almost looked as if they were talking to one another, but that wasn't possible. Was it? "I've… I've played this game for many years Dr. T'Soni. I know how it works. As I said… it will get worse before it gets better… but sometimes that is the only way for the truth to come out. I believe in Commander Shepard. I believe in you. In what all of you are doing. I may not be able to publicly express it at times, or in front of those who might be against us, but after what Commander Shepard did to save humanity, well, that had earned him my loyalty. Whether you believe it or not."

Steven got to his feet. "Listen… this has been a long day for all of us." He stated. "I think we all need to get some rest so we are prepared for the morning and what we may have to do. John?" He spoke looking at him.

Shepard nodded. "Works for me sir." He stated.

**NOS ASTRA**

**ETERNITY HOTEL AND BAR**

"… Much do you know of this Commander Shepard Aethyta?" Dentara asked her long time friend and fellow Matriarch as they sat across the table from each other.

Aethyta shook her head, her dark brown eyes contrasting with the Periwinkle blue coloring of her skin. "Not very much at all. Hell… I didn't even know who he was the first time he came in here and dealt with that foolish human. He was polite and seemed genuinely very interested when I began ranting about my life."

Dentara nodded her head slowly as she passed the data disc over across the top of the table. "It appears Commander Shepard got around while he was here then. It was not easy to obtain, but I have discovered some things of interest. I spoke with a Senior Detective Anaya from District Three. She was investigating the murder of a Volus when Shepard contacted her about finding the Justicar Samara. She was impressed with his abilities, not to mention the fact that he got a Justicar to swear an oath to him."

Aethyta's eyes grew a little wider. "A Justicar?" She gasped. "Isn't that… isn't that unusual?"

Dentara nodded her head. "Not only unusual… but so rare that there are no records to follow up on. Justicars do not swear oaths to anyone but their code… yet this Samara saw fit to do such a thing. She is among the Justicars most skilled and successful operatives. I tried to find out where she was now, but apparently her trail goes cold at Omega. I wanted to ask her about Shepard."

"Dentara… does this make sense to you?" Aethyta asked. "If he is part of Cerberus… then he obviously has some sort of control over Asari. Some type of drug or something that…" Aethyta shook her head. "He was able to control an Asari Justicar and now he is controlling my daughter!"

Dentara leaned forward. "From everything I have been able to obtain, I don't believe he is part of Cerberus. He may have worked with them to end the Collector threat, but actually working with them… I don't believe so. Just how well do you know your daughter Aethyta?" She asked.

"What? Why?" Aethyta answered taken aback.

"This attack at your daughter's apartment." Dentara spoke. "I cannot help but feel it is somehow tied to the Dracon Trade Center bombings."

"You… you mentioned that." Aethyta said. "Why do you feel this way? Liara is just an Information Broker. A successful one yes… but she is no terrorist. And she would never take part in something like that!"

Dentara shook her head. "You misunderstand me my friend. I don't think she was involved in what happened there. The bombing itself. I think… I think she was there though. I think she was there for some reason."

"Why do you say this?" Aethyta asked.

"A hunch Aethyta." Dentara answered. "Nothing more. When I mentioned it to her at the apartment, she called it a terrorist act intended to kill one person. I never mentioned this to her, and ILE never mentioned this in their public reports. How would she know to call it a terrorist act to kill one person? Who was that person? And she didn't bat an eye when I told her the Asari Spectre had been found dead on at the Azure Hotel."

"Why would she?" Aethyta asked.

"She showed no emotion Aethyta." Dentara said. "Not even a twitch of her eyes. That is not normal. If someone told you that a Spectre was found dead, your reaction would be one of surprise, even if you did not outwardly show it. It would register in your eyes or your body language. It did not register with her."

"So?" Aethyta spoke.

"If it was anyone but your daughter Aethyta… I would strongly suspect that she was either involved in the death of that Spectre or she knows who killed her." Dentara replied. "Someone knocked her skycar out of the main traffic lane causing her to crash on Azure. When her body was discovered it looked at is someone had used her for punching bag. I was able to talk with the doctor who began processing her at the morgue before her body was released to two more Spectres that had come to retrieve it. She had multiple contusions, broken bones, and lacerations."

"What does that have to do with Liara?" Aethyta asked.

"When I surprised her and her friends at her apartment she erected a biotic barrier more powerful than anything I have seen in decades from one so young. And the weapon she pulled from under her cloak was a Spectre sidearm. An M77. A weapon that only Spectres carry because they are specially modified and outrageously expensive to make."

"Then this Shepard must have given it to her." Aethyta said.

Dentara nodded her head. "But why?" She asked almost absentmindedly. "If he is part of Cerberus and is controlling her as you think, why would he arm her with such a weapon? How could the Citadel Council not know of his ties to Cerberus? There are too many unanswered questions my friend."

Aethyta turned to look out over the skyline of Illium for a moment and then turned back to her. "I cannot lose her Dentara." She said. "I… I cared deeply for Benezia… but she drove me away because of my views. She said it was better if I did not associate or try to contact Liara. When I discovered Benezia had died and Liara was alone I decided I needed to be there for her. If only from the shadows."

"You have been a few hundred meters from her for months Aethyta… why have you not revealed that you are her father?" Dentara asked.

Aethyta chuckled softly. "I have had enough rejection in my life. I do not want her to reject me as well."

"You don't know that she will." Dentara said.

"No. But why take the chance when I can just as easily watch over her from a distance." Aethyta answered. "And I certainly do not want Asari High Command issuing a Kill order on my daughter for the wrongs they perceived she may have done or because of backlash in regards to what Benezia did."

"There is more to her than you know Aethyta." Dentara said softly. "Whether she is being used by this Commander Shepard for nefarious purposes or not I will do my best to find out for you. I do not believe that is the case however. I have other sources that I can use. I have asked Pallin to find out what he can about this Shepard. I should hear back from him sometime tomorrow."

"Have you discovered where she is staying now?" Aethyta asked.

Dentara shook her head. "All I know is that it's on the edge of the city somewhere." She answered. "The Illium Law Enforcement file would have the location, but I do not have the necessary clearance to open that file. Only the ILE Director does. And she will not open it for me."

"Why?" Aethyta asked.

Dentara shook her head. "I don't know… but whoever gave her these instructions… the Director has no intention of violating that oath."

"Shepard?" Aethyta asked.

Dentara nodded. "That is my guess." She replied. "It seems Commander Shepard's reach extends far more than any normal human or Spectre."

"I am beginning to dislike this human a great deal." Aethyta growled. "If he is hurting my daughter in any way…"

Dentara looked at her. "Do not rush to judgment my friend." She stated quickly, knowing of Aethyta's temper. "We must be completely sure of what is going on. I will speak with Pallin in the morning and by tomorrow afternoon we will have more information."

Aethyta nodded and took a deep breath. "I know." She stated softy. "I will control myself Dentara. But we need to find out what is going on."

Dentara nodded. "And we will." She said. "Trust me… we will."

**SHEPARD AND LIARA'S HOME**

Liara was in no way being hurt.

In fact it was quite the opposite as she cooed out her enchantment and John's soft, warm lips dragged deliciously across her exposed buttocks. Their bed was completely disheveled, and only the single sheet was now draped across her back as she tried to hold the data pad in one hand and read while she hung over the edge of their bed. It was a difficult task to perform as John pushed the sheet up, exposing her naked skin to his ministrations and he reacquainted himself with her by using his lips and hands. Their lovemaking had been intense and passionate, as it always was, and they made up for the last two plus weeks apart in the first two hours, but now they would settle down and enjoy each other completely as they were once more back together. Liara knew her Bondmate and she knew he would now want to simply experience being with her and having their skin touching just as she would. She smiled as his lips moved from her exceedingly firm buttocks to the small of her back and then upwards along the edges of her spine. She gasped in delight at different times for he knew just where to touch and kiss her spine to illicit groans of desire. Finally his lips grazed the back of her skin folds and he sent shivers shooting through her as he nuzzled the back of her neck before lowering his own naked body half onto hers and placing his chin on her shoulder gently.

"I must be slacking if I can't get your attention away from what you are reading." He said with a smile.

Liara opened her eyes with a bewitching smile and leaned into his nuzzle. "I am… I am only holding this because it is keeping me from surrendering to your insatiable desires John Michael Shepard. Three times in two hours is not enough for you?"

"Is it for you?" He spoke in a husky voice next to her cheek.

Liara couldn't help but grin and shake her head. "Goddess no!"

Shepard chuckled and reached out to take the pad from her hand. "What do you got?" He asked as he rolled onto his back.

Liara rolled over as well, pressing her upper body against his ribs, his naked skin against her own, warm and inviting. She curled her leg over the top of his and rested her chin on his hard pectoral muscle. She watched his face quietly as he held the pad above his face and read, taking in the neatly trimmed goatee, and the shape of his strong jaw and contour of his lips. Liara could look at him for hours and never tire of it. As un-Asari as it was, Liara T'soni had become quite possessive of him. Perhaps it was because she had almost lost him a second time because of her own narcissism, but no matter the reason, everything she did now was to insure they had the future together that they wanted.

"Impressive." John spoke as he continued to read. "Who is she?"

"She was at my old apartment today when Tali, Garrus and I arrived." Liara answered as she absently stroked his abdomen with her fingers. "She tried to pass herself off as a regular ILE officer. As you can see… that is not the case at all."

"I should think not." John agreed. "She's an ILE Senior Commander and has been for over a century. The district your apartment is in is part of her jurisdiction, but why would the ILE send a senior investigator to your apartment to probe a report of a simple attempted break in?"  
"The ILE did not send her." Liara spoke again. "And there was never any report of an attempted break in by an Asari."

John lowered the pad and looked at her. "Really?"

Liara nodded with a smile. "You forget just how far the Shadow Broker's influence extends John Shepard. For reasons that I have yet to discover, this ILE Commander has decided to make me the focal point of an investigation her superiors know nothing about."

"Personal vendetta?" John asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

Liara shook her head quickly hearing that concern in his voice. She knew how he would react to any threat directed at her, and given his Spectre status, he could easily get away with practically anything. "No. I have never met this Asari, of that I am sure."

"She's doing it for someone else then?" John suggested.

"That is what I believe." Liara answered. "The question is who? I was hoping you could discover that."

"Me?" John asked.

"Several of her extracurricular inquiries have been in regards to you." Liara explained. "And she also suspects that the attack on me at my apartment is somehow tied to the Dracon Towers and Vasir."

John looked at her with wide eyes. "She said that?"

Liara shook her head slowly. "Not directly no… but it's what she was hinting at. She is one of ILE's most experienced Commanders. Two of her daughters were fathered by Executor Pallin of C-Sec, which gives her another source of information that others do not have."

Shepard reached around Liara and grabbed a third pillow stuffing it under his head and shoulders and lifting his upper body slightly. Liara waited until he had settled once more before cuddling closer to him. "What are you thinking John?" She asked finally seeing the look of severe concentration on his face.

"You think she is onto something?" He asked.

Liara shook her head. "Not yet no." She answered. "But given her obvious investigative skills, it is only a matter of time before she begins to discover things that we do not want her to discover."

John nodded his head. "I agree." He said. "I'll go and see her tomorrow after we meet with Admiral Hackett and the others. Try and see what she is digging for."

"Speaking of digging…" Liara said lifting her body completely on top of his and making sure her firm, medium sized breasts pressed into his chest as she reached for the second data pad on the table beside the bed. As she settled back she saw the look of intense desire in John's emerald eyes. "What?" She asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose." He stammered.

Liara smiled. "Of course I did." She announced seductively before dropping the pad onto his chest. "Read this." She said. "It's part of a translation I was able to make from our visions and all the data you have recovered these last weeks. It's only nine words long… and it's somewhat broken… but it is one step closer to what we both believe."

"That the Protheans had discovered enough about the species that came before them to know that they had built a weapon to defend against the Reapers." John said looking at the pad she gave to him.

Liara nodded. "Yes."

"Ok… forgive me if I don't get too excited Lee, but that doesn't put us any closer to actually finding this weapon." John said. "We haven't discovered anything that leads us in any specific direction."

Liara nodded. "I know… but I have managed to arrange an audience with the new Senior Professor of The Museum of Historical Artifacts at Serris University on Thessia. They have a huge amount of Prothean items that were collected through the years… as well as some two dozen Prothean Data Discs."

John lowered the pad and looked at her. "How'd you manage that? I thought they had dismissed your research because of your age." He asked. "Why would they consider it now?"

"The new curator is my old Professor." Liara said. "She was friends with my mother and I did quite well in her class."

John chortled softly with a smile. "Something tells me you did quite well in all your classes Liara T'soni." He stated with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her.

"It would be inappropriate for me to brag." Liara said confidently.

Liara yelped in surprise when his biotics flared softly around his body and he rolled over on top of her and pulled her off the bed. They twisted several times in midair and then he lowered them to the floor ever so gently with Liara under him on the thick rug and his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. Her smile was dazzling as she looked up into his face and she felt his weight upon her. He lowered his head and softly nuzzled her throat and Liara hissed in delight, her arms going around his broad shoulders. He lifted his face once more and stared at her.

"I know we have a lot to do." He said softly. "But tonight… it's my first night back and I want to spend that time with my wife and Bondmate. No more work… at least until tomorrow. It's still early you know… would you like to do anything Liara T'Soni?" He asked as his lips lowered to her cheek and grazed her skin ever so softly.

Liara shuddered at the sensations and smiled blissfully. "That is Liara T'Soni Shepard." She answered with a great deal of pride in her voice. "I think I want to start using that name now John. I don't want to wait any longer."

John smiled as he looked at her. "I'm not exactly going to complain you know." He told her.

"I was hoping you… you would suggest something." She said finally.

John's eyes shimmered in the light and made Liara shudder inside at the love she saw in them for her. "How about I take you dancing."

Liara's azure colored eyes lit up. "Oh… I would like that!" She stated. "Take me dancing then John Shepard. Take me dancing for a few hours and when we return home you can ravage your Bondmate to your heart's content."

Shepard's eyes grew a little wider. "Really? Now that sounds very promising. Where do you want to go?"

"Eternity just added a new dance floor." Liara spoke quickly. "I noticed it last week when I stopped into my office and then went there for lunch. And you know I like the music there."

"Eternity it is." John said. "Are you going to wear something slinky so I can get myself worked up while we are there?"

Liara laughed at him. "If you are good… I may even conduct a private dance for you when we come home."

John's eyes waggled up and down. "Now that is something to look forward to." He said. He slapped the exposed side of her buttocks playfully. "Up and at them Liara T'Soni Shepard. I'm going to dance you right out of your dress."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ILLIUM**

**TRADE QUARTER HOTEL**

"…got good clear images of Vakarian and the Quarian. I thought the Salarian would be there as well but he wasn't. Neither was Lawson, Taylor or the Krogan." Antella spoke as he looked at the still photographs spread across the top of his bed. "I found this surprising since from all reports, he usually works with Lawson and Krogan in a three person team."

"The information we obtained from the two former _NORMANDY_ crewmen indicates that Taylor is too valuable to him as a Weapons Specialist to risk in ground missions. His skills at altering and improving any known weapon are remarkable. The Krogan regards Shepard as his Battlemaster and will follow him anywhere, but he is simply a battle tool, not a diplomatic tool. John Shepard knows this and will only subject the Krogan to passive crowds when absolutely necessary in order to maintain the Krogan's social growth."

Antella looked surprised. "He's protecting him?" He asked.

"Shepard's respect for the aliens on his crew is disconcerting in many ways, but it is what earns him the loyalty he has. He treats them as equals." The voice answered. "As for Mordin Solus, the Salarian is one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy but also unstable and Shepard will not risk him in an unknown situation regardless of how comfortable he may be around those he is meeting."

"There were subtle signs about that these individuals have all been to his home before." Antella said leaning over to move the pictures around.

"No doubt." The voice answered. "Do not underestimate the loyalty Shepard inspires in others Caleb. That is one of his strengths. He will not push aside these individuals. They are, for lack of a better term, his command crew. They will know what he is doing and he will get their input."

"Should we try taking one or two of them?" Antella asked. He touched Liara's image. "Or perhaps the Asari? According to Hackett they are married now. We could possibly use her as leverage."

"That is not an option at the moment." The voice answered. "We do not have the needed resources to attempt such a mission against his crew. Aliens they may be, but if they travel with Shepard, their skills are without question and they are all dangerous. And from what you have told me so far, to target the Asari would only incur Shepard's concentrated wrath. He obviously is taken with the Asari, but now is not the time to act on that. Dr. T'Soni is an Archeologist who plays at being a skilled Information Broker. She has some assets, but nothing substantial. She is neither regarded highly by Asari Scholars or liked because of her pureblood status. She helped Shepard to take down Saren and the Geth creation Sovereign yes, but by all accounts she is a pleasure distraction for Shepard, someone to satisfy his needs and nothing more."

"But if he considers her his wife… wouldn't taking her grant us something we can use against him?" Antella asked.

"If they are married as you suggest, and I will admit that many rumors persisting across Illium and other Asari worlds reinforce this, targeting her at this stage would not be conducive to our goals. I for one do not want Shepard focused on discovering who took his wife if that is what she is. The man has a tendency to ruthlessly pursue his goals when pushed too far and he kills everything around him until he achieves those same goals."

Antella nodded. "I could let some of our contacts here know to keep an eye on her?" Antella offered. "Perhaps do some discrete digging?"

"That would be prudent. All we know of her past is that her mother was an Asari called Benezia. An Asari Matriarch that died in the destruction of the science station on Noveria while helping Saren. This Benezia was apparently a heavy investor in Binary Helix and left all of her accumulated wealth to her only child. Dr. T'Soni. A figure in the range of six hundred million credits. And that does not include the physical assets that could be liquidated." The voice answered.

"That kind of wealth can buy a lot of information sir." Antella said.

"Indeed it can Caleb." The voice said. There was a long pause. "Very well… you have convinced me. Discretely have our people make some inquiries. Start with simple background information but do not press too hard. Dr. T'Soni is an Information Broker after all, and she undoubtedly has had dealings with the Shadow Broker in the past. All of them do. Most work for him in some manner. No sense in allowing him to pass information on to her about what we are doing."

"Yes sir." Antella answered.

"What of the ship?" The male voice asked.

Antella glanced up and looked at the monitor. It was not the standard COM station in every room of the hotel, that was obvious to even a casual observer. This eight by eight screen extended from an even smaller plain looking box shaped device sitting on the table. "That is going to be infinitely harder." Antella replied.

"Explain." The voice ordered.

"He has left the AI unshackled." Antella spoke.

"Truly?" The voice asked.

Antella nodded. "It has access to all systems from what I could tell. I kept my computer inquiries random and focused as if I was trying to further my investigation. I did not attempt to access weapons or engines systems."

"Were you able to determine where Commander Shepard has been spending his time since destroying the Collector Base?" The voice asked.

Antella shook his head. "Navigation Systems are compartmentalized. From what I could tell just with a cursory inspection, only Shepard and the Asari have full access to the navigation records. The AI and helmsmen as well."

"Interesting." The voice answered. "My people are in the final stages of a Passive Shunt Program that may work. If we could somehow get this into the _NORMANDY's_ systems, it's possible the AI would not detect it."

"That's a big if." Antella spoke. "From listening to some of the crew in the Mess Lounge, it appears as if Shepard has removed pretty much every restraint on the AI. It has full access to the ship as I said."

"I said it may work Caleb. Not that I was going to implement it right now." The voice answered. "What details did you get from the data file Shepard gave to you?"

Antella leaned over and picked it up from the bed. "It details some information that we did not have before, but it is vague for the most part regarding his activities with Cerberus and what he has been doing since destroying the Collector Base. There is more on the destruction of the Relay in Batarian space, much more than what is already known to be honest. He confesses to having contacts on both Omega and the Citadel, but he names no one." He turned to the monitor. "I get the feeling that he gave quite a bit more to Admiral Coryn and Admiral Hackett before we even went to his home."

"And you have no idea where this new home of his is?" The voice asked.

Antella shook his head. "The shuttle took us over Nos Astra for longer than I would have thought, but once we reached the outskirts of the city Shepard blacked out the windows. We did make some radical turns so I could not keep my sense of direction fully. I estimate it is within ten or twenty kilometers of the city limits however, based on flying time once we left the city."

"Hmmm… a rather large area to explore. And very mountainous." The voice said. "I will have some other assets begin searching the area, though I don't think it will matter if they find the home or not. Shepard is not foolish enough to keep sensitive material in his home."

"The security systems monitoring the home are more advanced than anything normally implemented. A combination of Salarian and Asari tactical systems inputted with a written alien language I have never seen before. As well as a ground based Alliance GARDIAN grid. State of the Art and very expensive."

"Written language you say?" The voice asked.

Antella nodded his head. "Yes. I researched what I saw before going to his home but found nothing in either Alliance or Council databases that match." Antella reported. "And it is a triple layered system as well."

"Interesting. The only facilities to implement a GB GARDIAN Grid system are top secret Alliance bases. Perhaps he does have something there." The voice answered. "And this alien language you mention peaks my interest. We could use that."

Antella picked up another pad. "Shepard has amassed quite a bit of wealth himself since he became a Spectre sir." He spoke. "In the past three and a half years, not counting the two years and twelve days he says he was unconscious and not aware of anything while Cerberus treated him, he has managed to acquire nearly forty-eight million credits in assets on several different worlds. By my estimates that figure will double by the end of the year. His assets were kept active even after he was listed as KIA by the Alliance, which I found odd. This is one of the areas I was going to target."

"Legitimate holdings?" The voice asked.

"Legitimate yes. The question remains how he obtained them." Antella said.

"It would appear very odd of the Council to revoke his Spectre status now." The voice said. "He has done too much to save alien lives as well as humans. They have restricted him to the Terminus Systems, but they will not actively side against him without concrete evidence that he is acting in opposition to them. It would look like a witch hunt if they did. Our contact on the council is, at the moment, precluded from doing anything to dynamically assist us. And even that is suspect. Aliens do not harbor a great deal of confidence in me or our benefactors. Continue to pursue the Alliance angle until we know more. His activities with Cerberus and against human gains. What about the other officers on the board?"

Antella shook his head. "Hackett is solidly in his corner as expected. We won't be able to turn him. Admiral Coryn is a question mark right now… and the others appear to be split."

"Then let's continue to work on them and make that split uneven in our favor shall we Caleb." The voice said.

"Of course sir." Antella answered.

"I will report your findings to our mutual Business Manager. He may have additional directives for you so maintain a secure COM." The voice spoke. "You expect to be leaving in the morning?"

"Unless something comes up… yes. I don't think Shepard wants us here any longer than necessary. I'm going to demand he return to Earth within one weeks time to answer a board of inquiry or face formal charges absentia." Antella replied.

"You think he will adhere to this order?" The voice asked.

"If he doesn't it will be very bad for him to save face or try to gain any support." Antella replied. "I did arrange for a few of our assets here on Illium to keep an eye out for him or the Asari in case they leave their home. I instructed them to… make a scene so to speak."

"Very well… continue to go through the information Shepard gave to you. Forward me a copy and then we will arrange a meeting with our benefactors when you return to formulate a more solid strategy for dealing with Commander Shepard." The voice said.

Antella nodded. "I will see you soon Senator."

**ETERNITY**

Hannah Shepard couldn't help but be entertained as she watched John and Liara _'cut a rug'_ on the dance floor, using a term her mother use to say often when she was small. She had been standing on the patio drinking a mug of coffee when John and Liara had snuck down the stairs and discovered her. John wore an expensive button down dark gray shirt and black pants, and Liara was wearing a nearly floor length casual dress that was nothing short of a second skin on her. It was cut quite seductively in three sections down the middle of her abdomen and then again on her curvy hips. While there was no skin showing above her flat, muscular abdomen, the tightness of the dress left little to the imagination when it came to the fullness of her breasts.

They were acting like newlyweds sneaking out on their parents as they whispered to one another as they walked and moved past the large double doors to the patio and saw her. Hannah had begun to apologize profusely but John stopped her quickly enough. A simple glance at Liara was all that was needed and she was happily inviting Hannah to join them. Liara was aware of how long it had been since Hannah Shepard had seen her son, and it would be cruel of her to monopolize John's time she knew. Besides, Liara knew that when they returned in a few hours John would be all hers for the few hours until the sun came up. Dancing at the clubs always invigorated both of them and their lovemaking when they returned from a few hours of such activity was always passionate and involved.

So Hannah now found herself watching as her only child danced with his Asari wife. It was not something Hannah had ever considered for her son when he did finally settle down, but watching them she could not deny the emotion that flowed between them so easily. Liara certainly knew how to move, Hannah remembering Liara's statement from earlier in the day, and she was dancing very close to John, provocatively moving her hips and body against his. John for his part was doing very well himself Hannah thought. She had never seen this part of her son, she didn't even know he could dance, but his arms and hands never left Liara's hips or arms as they moved with the music among the other couples and singles that were on the dance floor. They hadn't left her to fend for herself, always taking breaks to come and stand beside her as she sat at the bar. They would sip their fruit punch and talk with her of things that made no real sense, but caused all of them to laugh and enjoy the time that they were spending together. Hannah Shepard sensed there was something going on that they were not telling her. They were involved with something that monopolized their time and she had a hunch it had to do with these Reapers that John had told her of. Whatever it is they were involved in, and Hannah realized that she undoubtedly only knew part of it, this time out together, however short, made them able to accept and deal with it.

"Get you a refill?" The female voice asked.

Hannah turned and her emerald eyes settled on the new Asari bartender. An older Asari she could tell right away, with a purple hue to her skin, and large brown eyes. "Oh… yes please." She replied. "I didn't see you take over."

Aethyta shook her head. "It was Renaira's break time." She answered in an anxious voice.

Aethyta had been watching from the behind the two way glass, her heart racing as she saw Liara for the first time in weeks. She had been clinging to Shepard's arm when they entered a brilliant smile on her face and her azure eyes bright and filled with happiness. Liara looked ravishing in the dress and utterly happy to Aethyta's amazement. She used this time to carefully watch the human Shepard. He was tall, and he moved like a predator Aethyta decided. Human he may have been, but Aethyta could tell by his gait and his demeanor that this man had killed before. Many times over. He projected confidence and menace without really knowing it. Aethyta couldn't contain herself for very long after watching them for nearly an hour dancing and talking with the human woman however and she had relieved her younger bartender soon after their third trip to the dance floor. They had spent much time with this older human woman and Aethyta needed to know who she was and what kind of information she could obtain. She kept control of her emotions as she refilled Hannah Shepard's glass with the fruit punch and placed it on the bar in front of her. Her brown eyes kept glancing over to where they were dancing however and she nearly spilled the liquid as she drew her hand away when she saw them locked in a passionate kiss right there on the dance floor.

Hannah Shepard, seasoned Alliance officer that she was, noticed this distraction right away as she looked at the Asari.

"Do you know them?" She asked as she lifted the glass to her lips.

"I've… I've seen them in here before." Aethyta stammered quickly, perhaps too quickly as she felt her skin flush. Her brown eyes glanced over at where Liara was once more dancing provocatively right up against the human, their faces only inches apart as they shared small kisses.

Hannah caught the small flush however and tilted her head to the side slightly. "You… you don't approve?" She asked.

Aethyta looked back at her quickly. "I didn't say that." She stuttered.

Hannah smiled trying to determine different things about this Asari. She was pretty good at reading people and their body language; it's what made her such an effective Captain. She could detect these things in her crew and it's why she had the largest retention rate of any ship in the Alliance Fleet. Her crew knew she cared.

"You didn't have too." Hannah said. "You know… not all humans are bad people." She said softly.

Unlike her former husband, Hannah Shepard's misgivings about aliens came from the fact that she had never worked or associated with them on a regular basis. She didn't hate aliens; she just did not understand them. Or their obvious distrust and sometimes open hatred of humans. She knew all the stated reasons of course, humanity was growing too fast, they were overbearing, and they were bullies. These feelings had dissipated somewhat since the Battle of the Citadel and the human Fifth Fleet taking such losses in saving the station and the Council, but there was still an underlying current that Hannah suspected would never go away. And there were many reasons for that, chief among them the many alien hate groups that had surfaced since humanity joined the galactic community.

Aethyta's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I am aware of the fascination that human males have with Asari." Hannah spoke. "Not all of them are looking for a quick fling."

Aethyta shifted her body against the bar and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "You know this for a fact do you?" She asked with more harshness than she intended.

Hannah turned back and looked at John and Liara now moving to the slow song in the background. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands were pressed to his chest as she gazed up into his face, their foreheads touching. It was almost the exact pose she had seen in the photo of them on his ship. "I know he would shatter worlds for her." She said softly. "I haven't seen him in nearly five years but watching them together like I have the last few hours, she is his entire universe." Hannah turned back to Aethyta. "And I get the feeling John is the same for her."

"You know them then?" Aethyta asked casually.

Hannah nodded. "I only met Liara yesterday… but I know my son." She replied holding out her hand. "Captain Shepard, Alliance Navy. Captain Hannah Shepard."

His mother!

Aethyta could barely keep her swarm of questions and inquiries within her as she gazed at the older, but no less attractive human female. She was his mother. The mother of the man who Aethyta wanted to swat into the earth for his actions with her daughter. This was not what she had expected at all. Aethyta slowly took the offered hand, scarcely able to keep the stunned expression from her face.

"Aethyta." She stammered out her name. "Matriarch Aethyta."

"Matriarch?" Hannah gasped in surprise. She had never met an Asari matriarch outside of the Asari council member. "Forgive me… I thought the Matriarchs of your people kept close to Thessia as diplomats and leaders of your people."

Aethyta drew her hand back after the handshake, but not in any angry fashion. "Most of them do." She answered calmly having gotten this same reaction from Commander Shepard himself when he had dealt with that idiot human in her club almost a year ago. It was a reaction more of interest than distain and it had been refreshing how he had treated her with such respect back then. Until she discovered who he really was and that he was using her daughter for his own purposes.

Or was he?

"I have… I have different views than many of them. I came here instead." Aethyta replied.

Hannah smiled. "Different views are always good." She said. "They keep things from becoming stagnant. Whether they are listened to or not."

Aethyta looked at her with surprise in her brown eyes now. That was not what she had expected her to say in the least. She leaned closer. "So you are… you are his mother?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Hannah smiled. "I'm the one who spit him out… yep!" She stated cheerfully. "And he certainly was not happy about that I'll tell you. He screamed for a good three or four minutes."

Maybe. Maybe she could get some information if she approached it casually. She was a bartender after all and getting people to talk was a specialty of hers.

"So what is it like being the mother of the Savior of the Citadel and the first human Spectre?" Aethyta asked.

Hannah looked at her and smiled. "So you do know him?" She said.

Aethyta knew she had to give now, even a little. She nodded her head. "He first came in here almost a year ago. There was a human who was giving me… issues. Your son intervened and took care of the situation." Aethyta spoke calmly and with a modicum of respect, for that is what Shepard had earned from her that day. Until she discovered he was the one influencing her daughter's life and he was part of Cerberus. "He likes to keep a low profile and I don't usually give out customer's names."

Hannah Shepard seemed to accept that but Aethyta detected a bit of caution in her. That was understandable, especially if she was part of the same organization as her son. Aethyta did not get that sense from her however. All Asari were semi empathic, and there were rumors that some of them were even telepathic, though Aethyta had never met one who was, but what she felt coming from Hannah Shepard right now was nothing but honest words and emotion.

"It hasn't been easy I'll tell you." Hannah spoke now. "I thought I lost him twice in the last decade. His actions haven't made me sleep very peacefully through the years."

Aethyta's brow furrowed. "Lost him? I don't understand."

Hannah looked at her. "When John enlisted he joined the Alliance N7 Program. Our Special Forces I guess you could say. Not as well known as your Asari Commandos but we try."

Aethyta nodded with a smile. "Yes… I've heard of them." She lied wanting her to keep talking.

"There was this mission on a planet called Akuze." Hannah began to speak. "John was the commanding officer and…"

Liara T'Soni Shepard.

It sounded like sweet music as it rolled off her lips and Liara cherished every single syllable. The music flowed through them both as they danced together. John's arms around her waist, her body pressed close to his and their eyes looking deep into each other.

_{What are you thinking Lee?}_ He asked her as they glided with the music.

Liara smiled at him. _{I'm thinking that you will need to take me dancing more often when we finally finish all this.}_

John smiled at her in return. _{Do I still get to ravage you afterwards?}_

_ {Always John Shepard.}_ She told him with sultry azure eyes staring at him. _{Always.}_

_ {Then how does every night sound?} _He asked.

Liara laughed softly and pressed her head to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as she searched for and found the sound of his beating heart. She smiled when she felt it thumping powerfully against his chest, a steady drumbeat of calm and soothing power to Liara that never failed to put her at ease.

_{What do you think will happen later this morning?}_ She asked him.

_{I think the good Colonel Antella will have had several hours to twist and turn my report to enhance his outlook of me.}_ John answered. _{But we agreed no work.}_

_{Yes we did.}_ Liara spoke. _{I don't think your mother likes me John.}_

John drew his head back and looked at her. _{What would make you say that?}_

_ {She really hasn't spoken to me and…}_ Liara began. John grinned at her and she stopped talking. _{What? It's not funny! I want her to like me. I want her to know how much I love you.}_

_ {Oh she knows Lee.}_ He said. _{She knows.}_

_ {What makes you so sure?} _Liara said.

_{Liara… if my mother didn't like you, she would have already let you know that.}_ He told her. _{Trust me… my mother does not beat around the bush. She's a independent as they come and just as ornery as a grizzly bear. She has not had a whole lot of exposure to life outside the Alliance or her ship. But she's a quick learner. And it wouldn't matter to me if she did or not. Nothing will possibly change the way I feel about you.}_

Liara contemplated his words for a long moment before speaking again. _{Do you know how much you mean to me John Shepard?}_ Liara asked softly within their connection.

_{Come on now… my cooking isn't that good.}_ He joked.

Liara gave him a brilliant smile and soft chuckle as he reached up with his hand and stroked the soft skin of her cheek and then traced her head folds back to their tips. _{You are my light John. Ever since that day on Therum you have been my light. I don't know… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back to me. I don't know if I would have been able to go on for much longer without you. My anger and hate almost pushed you away when you did come back. I…}_

John reached up with his other hand and took her face in his hands gently. He lowered his head and brushed the tip of her nose with his. _{I thought we were not going to do this anymore Lee.}_ He said. _{I think both of us have endured more than we should have, you more than me by far, but no matter all that, we are here now. We are here together. Nothing will separate us again Liara.}_

_ {I know that. And do not try to make this all about me John. I talked to Tali. I know the pain and agony I caused you when you left Illium. When you thought Feron had replaced you. She told me how you were. And Tali would not lie to me.}_ Liara said lowering her eyes. _{I just… every time you leave again I miss you terribly. It's… it's almost like it was when you… when I watched you and the NORMANDY explode. I feel so empty and alone. I know it is silly to think this… we talk almost every day when you are gone and I adore your notes to me every night. It just… it angers me that since we met, something or someone is always trying to tear us apart.}_

_ {Look at me Lee.}_ He said softly and Liara lifted her face again to stare into his emerald eyes. _{Has it worked?}_ He asked.

_{Thank the goddess no!}_ Liara gasped.

_{And what does that tell you?}_ He asked lowering his face to within millimeters of hers. Liara flushed as she felt his warmth breath on her cheeks, the faint scent of Asari fruit punch on his breath. _{I was never a believer in a higher power Liara. Not until the day I met you. You entered my life for a reason… it was fate. I don't intend to let go of what fate gave me. That is you. When this is over… when it's all over… we are going to have what we both want.}_

Liara smiled at him again. _{Your confidence is infectious.}_ She said softly. _{You never have doubts.}_

_ {I have doubts all the time Lee. You know that. But since meeting you… my faith in what destiny and fate have intended for us to have is stronger than the doubts.}_ He told her. _{It has gone to all this trouble to make sure we were together. After all that work… I don't think it will let us be alone now.}_

_ {No… I don't think so either.}_ She said. _{Besides… our children will need both of us to keep them out of trouble.}_

_ {Yep! All ten of them.} _He said.

_{Ten? I thought it was seven?}_ Liara exclaimed happily.

John shook his head. _{Seven is odd number. Seven children is… problematic. No good says Mordin Solus. Must be even. Ten is good.}_ He said mimicking the Salarian so well that Liara burst out laughing and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

Liara tilted her head slightly and looked back to the bar to see Hannah deeply engaged in a discussion with the Asari bartender. This was the older bartender that Liara had seen on many occasions. She had always been so open and pleasant and concerned with her when she had been here. Many times during the two years after Liara had thought she had lost John this Asari Matriarch had tried to comfort her or give her a shoulder to lean on. She smiled as she saw John's mom talking with her.

_{I guess you were right about your mother.}_ Liara spoke tugging on his arms. _{Look.}_

John turned and saw where Liara was motioning. His emerald eyes betrayed nothing as he saw his mother conversing quite well with Aethyta. John looked quickly at Liara and saw her watching them, and he mentally fought down the sudden concern inside his mind so that Liara did not detect it. He took a deep breath and gripped Liara's hand tightly. "Shall we join them?" He asked with a smile.

"I think we shall." Liara replied happily.

They were just about to step off the dance floor when the male voice broke in speaking in a very loud and very obnoxious manner.

"Hey buddy… why don't you leave the Asari so the rest of us can have a shot at her! You've had her ever since you got here! It's our turn now!"

John Michael Shepard was an Alliance officer and a Citadel Council Spectre, but he was also still a man. While his name was very well known, many did not know what he looked like exactly and this allowed him to move about quite freely. As eyes began to turn towards where he and Liara were standing, most of those present were regulars to Eternity for the same reasons that he and Liara were. It was a smaller club, and a more upscale club. The dredges of humanity and other species tended to stay away from this portion of Nos Astra because they simply could not afford it and the ILE kept them out. Most of those present, while they may have not known who John or Liara were they knew them to be a very attached couple who were almost never apart when they were here.

Tonight however, it appeared as if the ILE had failed at their duties.

The human was obviously drunk, as were his four partners. His eyes were nearly glazed over and John knew immediately it was a combination of alcohol and Red Sand, one of the most addictive drugs in the galaxy. Two other humans stood just behind the one who had spoken, as well as a Turian and another human male.

And all of them wore the armor of Eclipse Mercenaries, the emblem brazenly showing on their chest plates.

John looked at the man intently, Liara still grasping his arm. "I'm sorry." John spoke in a low voice that Liara knew instantly was his combat voice. "I don't think you gentlemen are in the right place."

"We know exactly where we are asshole!" The human snarled. "We've never been in this place before…" He spoke looking around. "…but I think we'll start coming more often now. Especially if the eye candy is so delightful." His eyes were directed at Liara in a leering and lustful way.

Liara squeezed John's arm tightly. _{John Shepard… you mind your temper!}_ She told him calmly, though a large part of her was suddenly craving her Bondmate with lustful thoughts at his instinctive defense of her. _{They are idiots! Let's just go back to the bar.}_

John glanced at her quickly and the anger that had been rising began to slowly fade away. _{I could let you kick their asses. I wouldn't want to ruin this fabulous shirt you bought me.}_ He told her.

Liara couldn't help but chuckle softly at his words, confusing the man and his partners as they watched. She dropped her hands to his and took them within her grasp tightly. _{Come my handsome John Shepard. We don't want to make your mother worry.}_

Liara began to move off the dance floor, pulling him with her, when the lone Turian and human Eclipse mercenaries quickly moved around in front of her, blocking her path. Her azure eyes narrowed as the first human who had spoken uttered more nonsense.

"I said leave the Asari asshole!" The man growled. "She can entertain us for the rest of the evening. We might even get luckier than you!"

John looked at Liara and tilted his head. _{Lee?}_ He questioned.

The thought of 'entertaining' the foul looking man almost made Liara's stomach give up what she had eaten for dinner. That he was under the impression that all Asari were erotic dancers and sexual companions to be used on a whim caused the anger within her to rise to the forefront. She turned back to John and met his emerald eyes with cool azure orbs. _{No killing my love.}_ She stated calmly. _{We don't need that kind of notice.}_

John nodded. _{No killing. Got it. I'll just hurt him a little and…}_

The unmistakable sound of a weapon being cocked shattered the air. John turned his head slowly to see the man holding the Stiletto Mark 9 series pistol leveled at his head.

_{Liara… the no killing rule just got shot down.}_ He told her.

_{John… no.}_ Liara demanded.

_{Jeez! You're no fun.}_ He commented.

Liara snorted softly. _{We'll see how much fun I am in our bed when we return home.}_ She stated.

_{Oh boy… now you've peaked my interest!}_ He told her.

"You don't listen real well." The man spoke. "I said leave the Asari… or I will put the first one between your eyes."

"Oh… that's original." Liara commented out loud as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I just say that you have to be one of the dumbest fucking idiots I have ever come across in my entire life?" John spoke calmly.

It took a few moments for the words to sink into his drug muddled brain but the man finally understood the connotation.

Of course by then it was far too late for him and his friends.

"Now Liara!" John snapped as he stepped under and to the left of the human mercenary.

Liara lifted her hands, her biotics flaring to life on her arms and across her body. With no effort in the least she lifted the Turian and human within the grasp of her biotic power and with incredible authority she brought her hands together. This caused the two mercenaries within the grips of her influence to smash together as well. Smash together as if they were impacting solid steel walls. The impact knocked them both silly, their weapons skittering to the floor and then Liara flung her hands to the sides and launched them across the club to slam with crunching power against the far walls, though she was careful to direct them to walls that had no furniture they could break when they fell to the floor rolling in agony from broken ribs and arms.

As John slipped under and to the left of the pistol wielding human, his hands reached up and grasped his wrist. He twisted with his bio-synthetic enhanced strength, jerking the weapon towards the ceiling in case it went off and he heard the man's wrist bones snap like dry sticks. As the man's scream echoed over the dance floor, John jerked him forward towards Liara and his own biotics flared to life when he directed his attention towards the two behind them. As if he was punching someone in front of him, his arms thrust out like he was shadow boxing and two light blue balls of concentrated biotic power launched towards the two human men still standing. One caught the first biotic blast full in his chest, his breastbone collapsing inward as his body was sent hurtling across the short distance to the wall behind him. The impact caused his shoulder to dislocate and he howled in pain as he dropped to the floor squirming in agony. The second human was luckier as he only caught half the biotic punch, and that struck his shoulder. It was enough however to spin him around four times, his shoulder and collarbone crushed and useless as he collapsed to the floor. John spun around instantly, flipping the Stiletto Mark 9 in his hand from where he had ripped it from the mercenary's grasp before shoving him forward. He was just in time to see Liara actually punch the human square in the jaw with her biotic encased fist and the man's head snapped upward violently. John knew she hadn't hit him with all of her strength or he would be dead. As it was her punch spun him around like a top, he staggered like a drunken sailor, and when his eyes cleared he felt the barrel of his own weapon press into his forehead, right between his wide fear filled eyes.

John held the Stiletto Mark 9 like an unmoving rock, his finger around the trigger and two millimeters from fully pulling the trigger.

"You come here!" John snarled at him viciously. "You come here and you disrespect my Bondmate! My wife! You threaten these people! Give me a reason why I don't pull this trigger you sonofabitch!"

"John Michael Shepard stop!" Hannah's firm voice shouted above the din of the music and the muttering of everyone who had seen what just happened.

The man's eyes grew wide then and he gawked at him in shock. "Shep… Shepard?" He gasped as he dropped to his knees holding his shattered wrist and arm. "The Spectre? You are Shepard… the Council Spectre?"

Liara stepped up next to John and pressed against him as she looked at the man. "Do you know any other Spectre by the name of Shepard fool?" She hissed at him. "Not all Asari are dancers and sexual objects for you to abuse mercenary scum! Many of us chose different paths! And you could no more measure up to my Bondmate than a Batarian Wood Slug! I suggest you learn that lesson this day and remember it going forward!"

"I will! I will! I didn't know!" The man wailed now. "I didn't know! Forgive me Spectre! I will leave! I won't do this again! Don't kill me!"

"Take your friends and go asshole." John spoke as he lowered the Mark 9. "If you ever so much as glance into this club again I'll find you. And when I do… it won't be pretty." John reached up and tapped the Mark 9 on the side, ejecting the magazine and then he stuffed the weapon down the front of the mercenary's armor. "Remember what I said."

The human man could not get to his feet quick enough, ignoring the pain in his hand and arm. "I will! I will!" He stammered as he moved towards the door as quickly as his unsteady legs could.

John waited until the last of the Eclipse mercenaries had found their way out of the club before turning and looking at Liara. "Man… I'm thirsty! Let's get something to drink!"

Liara laughed at his words and threw her arms around his waist as they made their way back to where Hannah stood by her barstool a look of shock on her face.

"What was that?" She snapped at him.

John looked at Liara in worry and she smiled when she looked at Hannah. "Diplomacy 101 when dealing with rude, odiferous mercenaries?" She offered.

Hannah could not contain her own laughter now and she embraced Liara tightly, which stunned her. She looked at John as she slipped her arms around Hannah and he grinned at her. _{So much for her not liking you huh?}_ He said.

As Liara relished in the embrace John turned his head and looked at Aethyta. She was staring at him intently and John knew why. He glanced back at Liara and then decided it was time that Liara discovered what he already knew. He opened his mouth to speak and turned as he did so but Aethyta was already making her way from behind the bar and the younger Asari had returned. John closed his mouth and watched her back until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He looked back at Liara, whose face was beaming as his mother babbled about how she had never seen anything like that.

John Shepard knew what he had to do to bring complete happiness and peace to his beautiful Asari wife.

**SHEPARD AND LIARA'S HOME**

If there was a heaven as the humans called it, then Liara T'Soni Shepard knew she had found it in John Shepard's arms. And she never wanted to leave, no matter how many times they were together like this.

They had returned from Eternity, barely able to contain themselves. Hannah seemed to sense this and she said nothing as they practically raced up the stairs to their bedroom. Liara had waited impatiently until John had stripped both himself and her of any clothes, careful to make sure he inflamed her passions even more with his touch along the way. As he finally lowered them to the bed with his powerful body on top of her, Liara had initiated their meld without foreplay. That had been two rapturous explosions and an hour and a half ago and now she rested in his lap, her beautiful black orbs staring at the rising sun as it rose slowly above the mountains through the huge window in their room. They had melded so frequently in the last weeks Liara had learned to keep the meld engaged for many hours with ease and now her dark blue lips were seemingly locked in a smile of euphoric pleasure and gasps of enchantment escaped her throat every few seconds as his movements within her sent devastating waves of pleasure cascading throughout her body. And his.

Through them both.

Many non-Asari, especially humans, were under the mistaken impression that Asari did not feel physical pleasure as they did. They all thought the melding process was the epitome of sexual ecstasy for Asari. While that was certainly the peak of any encounter for an Asari, it was by no means the only thing. Asari were very sensitive to touch and intimate contact and each of them had areas of their bodies that were especially erogenous to them. It could make them feel physical pleasure just as devastating as during a meld. John knew all of the places on Liara's body that caused these reactions and he could manipulate them so well it drove her insane with blissful pleasure. She also knew just where to touch him to elicit a similar reaction, or where to nibble or let her hands wander, and combined with the melding, the pleasure for them both was volcanic.

It had become so easy that Liara knew just what to do. What she would only ever do with John Shepard. The many strands of their minds were interwoven so completely, their combined nervous systems so perfectly attuned as one, the shuddering pleasure she felt shared equally by John as they moved within and against each other. They extended the vast satisfaction their lovemaking provided, both of them experiencing the same delight and blissful pleasure through the threads of their minds; their skin and all of their senses. They were truly one when they made love like this and it seemed each time only grew more intense and loving and complete. A single mind, a single thought process, a single entity. A single emotion.

And that emotion was an unrequited love for each other.

Liara was quite sure no man could make her feel physically what John did. Every touch, every caress sent sexual electricity coursing through her lithe body when they were like this and he touched her in such a way. His mind was a complex place, the many different threads of his memories and his will winding this way and that. Liara had known his will was indomitable from the very first time she had melded with him to try and sort out the details of the Prothean beacon. Very few species could tolerate the vast amount of knowledge and information that passed to John Shepard through the Prothean beacon and given that he was human made it all the more incredible. The night together before Ilos, experiencing the incredible strength of his will and how the cosmic tendrils of who they were seamlessly melded together had shaken Liara to her core. She had never imagined physical pleasure as she experienced that night could exist and continue even more intensely now. In reality, Liara knew she had become addicted to him that very first time. From his thoughts and memories she knew there had only been four women in his life before her, none of them lasting longer than a few weeks. How he had known exactly where to touch her to ignite the fires, exactly where to kiss her to cause her to quiver in delight Liara did not know and now she no longer cared. John Shepard belonged to her and she to him in every imaginable way. He filled her being more completely than she had ever thought possible and she could feel the seething pleasure being wrapped within her depths gave to him. Just as he felt the wondrous pleasure she experienced having him so deeply within her. He held nothing back from her, or she from him. The only doors within their minds that they did not disturb were the doors to the pain they had both experienced by being apart. Those doors now would never open again Liara knew, but they reminded both John and herself of what they had endured to come to this point.

The crescendo of their lovemaking built rapidly now, and Liara could feel his movements become more urgent within her. Her own body reacted as well, the ripples of pleasure he caused with his movements building to a glorious explosion. He pulled her closer to him burying his face into her throat, her breasts crushed against his bare chest, burning into his skin. And then came the explosive eruption. As it always did, the intensity of reaching that pinnacle of love making stole their breaths away, their minds and nervous systems intertwined so completely and awash with staggering orgasmic energy and emotion. Their biotic powers flared around their joined bodies seemingly of its own accord and Liara's shattering cry of ecstatic bliss echoed off the walls of their bedroom as his explosion within her caused her own release to overwhelm them both and add to the intensity of their union.

John began to fall back on their bed slowly, dragging her with him as his hands went to her buttocks and held her firmly in place atop him. The rays of the rising sun basked their bodies in a glorious warmth through the huge window in their bedroom and Liara slipped her slim arms under his shoulders, squeezing him as tightly as she could as her head went to his chest and her eyes closed slowly. Even within the aftermath of their melding, John's right hand left her buttocks to begin stroking her spine from the top of her perfectly shaped ass up to the base of her neck. They had discovered this simple action prolonged their melding a few precious moments more, allowing them to bask in the lingering effects of their mutual pleasure even as the threads and tendrils that connected their minds and bodies slowly began to recede and withdraw.

After a few moments and many deep breaths to calm her racing heart Liara opened her eyes once more to reveal shimmering Azure eyes that gleamed with love and devotion. She made no effort to lift her head, taking enormous pleasure in feeling his heart beating against his chest.

"You… you do realize John… that if we keep this up we'll kill ourselves before we reach a hundred and fifty." Liara stammered out the words as she finally lifted her head to look at him.

John chuckled softly and stare into her bright azure eyes. "But what a way to go." He gasped out.

Liara laughed softly as well and let out a groan of delight as he rolled them over on the huge bed until he was resting atop her and her legs had curled around the backs of his thighs. John stared into her azure eyes and lowered his head to nuzzle her exposed throat, dragging his lips along the hollow of her neck, relishing in the taste of her skin and hearing her gasp in delight. "Do you know how much I truly love you Liara T'Soni Shepard?" He whispered softly.

Liara's eyes became slightly moist at his words and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as his lips danced across her skin. Hearing him speak the words so resolutely, with no hesitation, no fear, it was the reason Liara knew that no one would ever command her heart and soul as John did. After being loved by him, after loving him so completely, anything else would pale in comparison and she could never feel what she felt this very moment.

"You show me how much every time your eyes gaze upon me John." She whispered back. "And it makes me shudder every time knowing this. You…"

The hissing sound caught their full attention and John knew immediately what it was. "Shit!" He gasped as he snatched the sheet from the bed and tossed it over his back as quickly as he could. As it fell over their bodies, the door to their bedroom slid open and Admiral Hackett, Admiral Coryn and Hannah Shepard all burst in with pistols out and ready to use.

"John!" Hannah called out as she came fully into the room, the pistol leading her body like she knew how to use it very well. "Liara!" Hannah's eyes grew wide when she saw their forms on the bed and she came to an abrupt halt her eyes wide and instantly knowing what the female scream had been. "Oh my!" She gasped.

"Shepard!" Hackett's voice filled the room mere seconds later as he entered the room in much the same fashion, the Ariake Raikou P14 leading his body, Admiral Coryn right behind him with a similar weapon. The two Alliance Admirals practically ran into each other when they saw what the situation was and both nearly toppled Hannah over as they tried to stop their forward progress. John didn't move anything but his head, as his upper body was the only thing covering Liara's naked form under the sheet and he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah… did we… did we wake you?" He asked innocently.

"We heard the scream and thought… we thought someone had breached the security and…" Hackett was trying to explain while attempting to look anywhere but at the bed.

Liara burst out laughing and hid her face on the opposite side of John's head. Hannah quickly turned and began to push the two men out of the bedroom as quickly as she should.

"Out!" She exclaimed. "Out!"

Admiral Coryn nodded his head at Shepard with a knowing look as Hannah pushed at his shoulders. "Well done Shepard! Carry… carry on Commander!" He stuttered before Hannah had pushed him out of the room.

John turned his head back to look at a giggling Liara as the door slid shut. "It's your fault you know." He stated with a straight face.

Liara's wide azure eyes stared at him in shock. "Mine?" She hissed playfully. "I cannot help if you make me scream." She snapped. "Perhaps if you didn't do the things you do so well it would not happen! Did you ever think of that?"

"No." John said before lowering his lips to hers and happily cutting off any sort of reply while pulling the sheet over the top of their heads.

**NOS ASTRA TRADE QUARTER HOTEL**

The meeting room was large, with a conference table dominating the interior. A table that was not being used at the moment by the four men who were standing. The Alliance Admirals were seated in various spots at the table, their faces not revealing any information. Shepard walked between Admiral Coryn and Admiral Hackett as they entered, seeing Colonel Antella as he adjusted the items in his case.

Coryn immediately moved away from Shepard and to the table along the wall that held coffee and breakfast Danishes. "So Colonel…" Coryn spoke as he poured himself a mug. "I assume you have reviewed the information from Commander Shepard."

"I did sir… yes." Antella answered. "Quite extensively."

"And?" Coryn asked.

"It answers some questions that the SAIB has sir; however it also opens up several new questions." Antella answered.

"Of course it does." John muttered as he looked at Hackett.

"Commander Shepard… you are an Alliance Officer." Antella spoke turning to look at him. "Regardless of your status as a Council Spectre, your duty and loyalty is to the Alliance first."

"The Alliance pushed to make me a Spectre!" John snapped. "My loyalty will always be to the Alliance but my duty is to the entire galaxy Colonel!" John finished.

"Your Spectre status does not give you the right to actively pursue objectives against Alliance wishes or goals. Or to act unilaterally without guidance from your superiors." Antella spoke. "The information you have provided gives us some Intel into what you have been doing these last weeks, but not nearly enough. And you need to answer for your actions in the Bahak system. You also have not revealed any details into Cerberus operations, their personnel or the locations of the individual known as the Illusive Man."

John shook his head. "That's because I don't know." He answered. "I don't work for Cerberus."

"You expect us to believe that?" Antella asked him. "The Intelligence we have suggests otherwise."

"Your Intel, wherever you got it, is wrong." John said. "Or is that something that you cannot accept as being possible?"

"Commander you…" Antella began.

"Listen… the Turian operations against Cerberus hit them hard. Admiral Anderson's report tells you that." John spoke seeing Antella's eyes go wide. "You didn't get the Illusive Man. I never met him in person Colonel. I communicated with him using the _NORMANDY_. I don't know where he is… and to be honest… if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I'd go kill him myself after all he has done."

"How… how do you know of the Turian operations?" Antella hissed. "Those were Top Secret operations!"

"I'm a Spectre Colonel." John answered. "Part of my job is finding these things out."

"Then perhaps you can tell us where Admiral Anderson and Dr. Sanders are at the moment." Antella asked.

John shook his head. "I didn't know you had lost them." He replied with a smirk.

"These accusations are not a joke Commander." Antella snapped. "Alliance citizens have died!"

"Not by my hand!" John snarled back.

"You have not proven in an adequate manner to me that you are not working for a known terrorist organization, or anyone in this room. And your 'information' certainly will not help to clear you. How is it that you have amassed such personal wealth Commander? Why have you not deactivated the illegal AI that currently resides, unshackled, on the _NORMANDY_? You have not explained your trip to Thessia. Why is that?"

"I took my Bondmate there for her birthday. It's where she was born. Armali. Very beautiful city too in case you are curious." John answered with a grin. "It was a private trip and none of your damn business. That's why."

"The Alliance does not recognize your 'marriage' to Dr. T'Soni Commander Shepard. She is a known Information Broker here on Illium, one who dabbles in illegal trading and has known criminal contacts." Antella told him.

John took a step towards him and Steven reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him. John glared at Antella with deadly intent. "I have told you once Colonel, and I will say it one more time, be very careful about how you refer to my Bondmate! I will not say it a third time."

"You are an Alliance officer! Your associations with these individuals are suspect at best. And they cause you to be suspect as a result! Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor are known Cerberus operatives yet you refuse to surrender them to Alliance authorities for questioning and to answer for their crimes against the Alliance. You have a functioning Geth on your ship Commander. A sworn enemy of the Alliance, the enemy you fought against at the Citadel, yet this machine has free roam of your ship!"

"Legion is part of my crew." John answered. "He saved my life on the derelict Reaper. I'm not going to turn him over to you so you can dismantle him. That's what Cerberus wanted to do!" John threw the dig out there at the man and saw his jaw twitch slightly.

Antella held up the data disc John had given him the previous night. "Nothing in here brings any closure to the accusations against you Commander Shepard. At least not as far as the SAIB is concerned."

"I do not have to reveal any information to you or the Alliance in regards to my Spectre operations Colonel." John told him. "You may as well get over that fact. I answer to the Citadel Council… not you."

"You are a Systems Alliance officer!" Antella barked. "You are still bound by the oaths of service you swore when you enlisted! You are acting against them now! You destroyed a Mass Relay in Batarian space and now they are looking for blood! The Batarian Hegemony is demanding retribution! You need to answer for that crime Commander!"

John sighed heavily and looked first at Steven and then Admiral Coryn. "Admiral… this is getting us nowhere." He said respectfully. "I took time away from my activities to bring all of you out here and give you what I was able. Everything Liara and I have discovered in the last weeks is yours. I am not going to stand here and listen to the Colonel question my loyalty or insult my wife and my friends." John turned back to Antella. "Especially since in most cases they have done more, and sacrificed more to insure the survival of humanity than the good Colonel here."

"I agree." Coryn stated calmly.

"Admiral we cannot allow…" Antella began.

"Listen you worm!" John snarled now. "I have given you all the information I am going to. If you have a varren up your ass about me that's too bad. I have work to do… so either bring charges against me or get the fuck out of my way!"

"Chasing imaginary sentient machines that are suppose to kill all life in the galaxy every fifty thousand years." Antella quipped sarcastically. "Yes… we know." He turned to Coryn. "Admiral I request that Commander Shepard be returned to Systems Alliance space to undergo questioning in regards to his actions these last months and his association with Cerberus. I also request that the _NORMANDY_ be impounded upon our return and moved to _ARCTURUS_ station for study. I request…"

Coryn raised his hand. "Colonel Antella you can stop there." He said. "My authority and by association… your authority… does not supersede that of the Citadel Council. We cannot do anything."

"Admiral you can't be serious." Antella exclaimed with wide eyes. "We are talking about criminal actions that the Commander has undertaken."

Coryn shook his head. "You know as well as I that Council Spectres are empowered by the Council to use means we are not accustom to in order to accomplish their missions. Unless you can come up with specific charges as the Commander has said, I will not do anything. I can't do anything. And neither can you."

"Admiral you…" Antella started.

Coryn looked at John and nodded. They had discussed their course of action intently the previous day and the three of them had agreed it was the only way to end this witch hunt and devote their resources to preparing to fight their real enemy.

"I'll return." John spoke up crossing his arms over his chest.

Antella opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself just as quickly. He blinked several times not knowing if he had heard correctly. "Excuse me."

"I'll return to Earth." John said again. "I have done nothing wrong and I don't have a problem with addressing what my actions have resulted in."

"You are surrendering yourself?" Antella gasped.

"Shepard has agreed to return to Earth and answer your claims Colonel." Hackett spoke now. "He is not a criminal and he will not be treated as such."

Coryn sipped his coffee. "No he will not be." He reinforced Steven's comment. "Is that clear Colonel?"

"Admiral he…" Antella began to protest.

"Commander Shepard is a senior officer in the Alliance Military and he will be treated as such!" Coryn popped. "He will return to Earth and go before a board of inquiry into his actions but he will not be treated as if he is guilty by you or anyone who works for you! I'm quite sure when the Board sees what Commander Shepard has to offer they will not see him in the same light as you are trying to paint him."

"And what of the _NORMANDY_?" Antella asked.

"The _NORMANDY_ will return with me. In three days." John answered.

"Three days!" Antella spat. "I want the ship impounded now!"

"What _**you**_ want is of no concern Colonel." Hackett spoke now. "We are going to do this our way. The right way."

"So we will give him three days to hide his crimes?" Antella snapped.

Coryn stepped forward. "Colonel… I am growing tired of this attitude. It seems you are driven to prove some preconceived notion about Commander Shepard and it shows in your words and actions. You are getting what you want and Shepard is returning to Earth with the _NORMANDY_."

Antella paused for a moment reigning in his anger and surprise at this turn of events. He nodded his head to Coryn. "My apologies Admiral." He spoke looking at him. "What of the additional intelligence I have requested you provide Commander? About Dr. T'soni and your… associates?" Antella asked.

"Colonel… you have gotten everything from me that I am willing to give to you." John answered. "Anything else I present will be given directly to the Board of Inquiry… not you. I'm going to spend some time with my wife and friends and then they will go about their way."

"I could have them arrested?" Antella stated.

John chuckled at him. "You could try Colonel." He said. "One word from me and they would scatter to the winds and you would never be able to find them. They are my friends Colonel and I will not allow you to treat them as anything less than what they are. Heroes."

His eyes glared at John for a brief moment and then he nodded his head curtly. "Very well. I will confer with my superiors in the SAIB when we return to Systems Alliance space and further breakdown the information Commander Shepard has provided. I will have their full and final recommendations to you and the Board within two weeks."

Coryn nodded his head. "Very well." He stated. "Commander Shepard?"

"I have arranged for an Alliance frigate, the _WESTFALL_, to pick all of you up here within three hours." John said. "They'll return you to Alliance space sir."

"And where is Captain Shepard?" Antella asked looking around. "She will not be returning with us?"

"My mother has decided to take some leave." John said. "She will be remaining here with Liara and me for a few days and then return to Alliance space with me on the _NORMANDY_." John turned to Coryn and Hackett. "If you'll excuse me Admirals… I have a meeting to go to with the ILE."

"Thank you Commander. I'll be in touch." Coryn spoke.

John nodded his head and turned to exit the conference room. Hackett followed him into the outer hallway and waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. "Watch yourself John." Hackett spoke. "Antella's got his teeth into you for some reason."

"I will sir." John said.

"I'll keep you advised of what is going on as best I am able." Hackett spoke. "Get in touch with Anderson before you get back to Earth and fill him in on what is happening. I'm going to begin pulling some strings."

John looked at Hackett. "You think he's in trouble sir?"

Hackett shook his head. "No one knows what the extent or the purpose of Cerberus's experiments on Grayson were except you, me, Anderson and Dr. Sanders. If Antella catches wind of it we could all be in trouble."

"What about the Turians?" John asked. "Ambassador Orinia?"

"She'll play ball. She saw John… and she believes." Hackett said. "She's an ally."

John let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Nice to know not everyone thinks I'm a raving lunatic." He said.

Hackett reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "Hang in there son." He said. "Should I send a message to your father and let him know Hannah is here with you?"

John nodded. "That would probably be prudent sir."

"Keep doing what you are doing Shepard." Hackett said. "You are the front line on this. We need you."

John looked at him. "I know sir. And I will."

Hackett nodded. "Let me get back in there with the other suits. Be careful out there Shepard. You ain't making any friends for life."

John nodded and then watched Hackett turn and go back into the conference room. He took a deep breath and then headed for the exit. He had other things to attend too.

**ILE DISTRICT HEADQUARTERS **

Dentara was so engrossed in reading the information that Pallin had sent to her that she didn't take notice of the older Asari walking towards her like a missile as she entered the ILE

District Headquarters. She wasn't aware of her presence until the Asari snatched her arm into a strong grasp.

Dentara looked up stunned and saw the Asari's wide blue eyes. "Rahli?" She gasped.

"Let's talk!" The Asari hissed softly before pulling her towards an unoccupied office and waiting until the door had shut before whirling on her.

"Rahli… what is this all about?" Dentara asked looking at her. This was Dentara's boss, the head of the entire District of Nos Astra and the Trade Quarter. An Asari who was famous for being strict and quick to deal out punishment.

"What are you doing Dentara?" The Asari snapped softly.

"What do you mean?" Dentara asked.

"Why are you conducting an off the books investigation of the bombing at the Dracon Trade Towers?" Rahli asked.

"What?" Dentara gasped.

"Dentara we have been friends for four centuries." Rahli asked stepping closer to her. "We have laid together many times in those years to provide each other comfort and warmth. Do not try and deny this. Why are you conducting an off the record investigation behind my back. On a case I ordered closed three months ago."

Dentara looked at her. Rahli was right of course but Dentara was smart and experienced enough to know that Rahli would not arbitrarily close an open investigation without prodding. The ILE Commander was relentless if nothing else.

"I'm sorry." Dentara answered. "I did not want to involve you Rahli."

"What is going on Dentara?" Rahli asked.

Dentara knew she could trust Rahli so she held nothing back. "Do you remember Aethyta Rahli?"

Rahli's eyes narrowed for her memory was excellent. "The Matriarch that was tossed from the Meeting Chambers on Thessia? Yes I remember her. I have never met her… but I know who she is. Her views were radical and angered the other Matriarchs." Rahli shook her head. "She spoke the things many of us are too afraid to speak."

"She is a dear friend and…" Dentara stopped wondering just how far she should go. How much she should reveal.

"Dentara we are friends as well but do not make me choose between my duties and our friendship please." Rahli answered her dilemma for her. "I need to know why there is a Council Spectre waiting in your office."

"A Spectre?" Dentara gasped as she moved to the window in the office and tried to eyeball her own office.

"Yes… and not just any Spectre, but the human Commander Shepard." Rahli spoke.

"Shepard?" Dentara gasped.

"Dentara… you tread in very dangerous waters now my friend." Rahli said moving closer to her. "Having Shepard take an interest in you and what you are doing is not how you want to proceed. Of all the humans I have ever met, John Shepard is different Dentara. He is driven not by personal gain or profit. He is driven by something deep inside him, something powerful and unrelenting. Something more precious to him than his own life. He has forged friendships that are unbreakable and he cares not if you are human or alien, if you are in his way and you are an enemy you will die either way. Delving into his private life or what he is doing is hazardous to your health Dentara. There is a reason why the Council made him a Spectre. He succeeds where others do not. He crushed Saren and the Geth, destroying the Reaper Sovereign as well. He…"

"So he is no better than Saren." Dentara asked. "A loose cannon. Succeed no matter the cost! Rahli… he is known to be associated with Cerberus! Why would he be with Liara if he is not using her in some way because of them?"

Rahli shook her head quickly. "Shepard despises Cerberus and everything they stand for! There is much more involved than you are aware Dentara, but he does not work for nor is he associated with Cerberus." She hissed. "And he is not Saren. Far from it my friend. Shepard is no more a loose cannon than you or I. He cares deeply for his friends and would go to any lengths for them. That persona however, it allows him to act more freely because others will not openly challenge him."

Dentara looked at her. "Do you really believe that information Rahli?" She asked freely. "About Cerberus? About these Reapers? They are said to be nothing more than myths. Even the Council has dismissed the theory that this Commander Shepard has perpetuated."

Matriarch Rahli was silent for a moment. Now it was she who had to decide how much she could reveal. Rahli knew John Shepard… she had personally worked with him and Liara T'Soni when the body of the human Paul Grayson had been brought to Illium briefly enroute to its ultimate destination. Rahli had seen what had been done to him and nothing she had seen in her eight hundred and nine years of life had frightened her more than that. Shepard had held nothing back from her and she had seen how he treated his crew of humans and aliens alike. All of them worshiped him. She didn't know the entire story of what had gone on with the Collector mission, part of her did not want to know, but after the two weeks they had worked closely together, Rahli had no doubts that the rumors of him being a Cerberus operative were made up and completely false. And she had also seen how he and Liara T'Soni acted together. Even Rahli could see the love between them was something very special.

Dentara took Rahli's silence as something not good and she stepped closer to her friend. "Liara T'soni is Aethyta's daughter Rahli." She spoke quickly. "She asked me to find out if she was in danger from this human Shepard."

Rahli's eyes grew a little wider as she looked up and she stepped back. "Her daughter?" She said finally.

Dentara nodded her head. "Benezia did not want her involved in Liara's life because of her views." Dentara shrugged her shoulders. "Ultimately it didn't work because Dr' T'Soni is exactly like Aethyta in many ways. She did exactly what her mother didn't want her to do." Dentara stopped and looked at her oddly. "Rahli… why does it seem that you know more about this Commander Shepard than I do."

Rahli took her arm. "Dentara… come with me." She said.

Dentara was surprised when Rahli took her arm and they left the unoccupied office and began crossing the police area towards Dentara's own office. Many of the Asari and Turian police officers looked up as their renowned Commander and one of the legends of the ILE crossed the expanse of the office complex.

Rahli paused only a second while Dentara's door opened and then she led her into the office. Rahli waited until the door had closed behind them before looking at the silhouette of John Shepard by the large window overlooking Nos Astra. "Good morning John." She spoke in a warm and friendly voice that surprised Dentara. Dentara had always been under the obviously impression that Rahli did not care very much for humans. It wasn't that she hated them; she just thought they were advancing too quickly.

Dentara watched as John Shepard turned slowly to face them. She had never been close up to the man, but she had herself admitting, he was one of the most handsome humans she had ever seen. His black hair was cut very short, the mustache and goatee exquisitely trimmed. He appeared to be at least two meters tall and well in excess of two hundred pounds, all of it solid muscle. At least that is how it appeared to her. The armor that he wore conformed to his body, making it hard to really judge these things. However… her experienced police officer's eye noticed the expensive Kestrel armor pieces that he wore on his upper torso and shoulders. The unique Kestrel Armor System was a prototype human armor that had never made it into full production because of its enormous cost. Dentara had once considered purchasing a set for herself but the price was prohibitive at the time. It seemed that was not the case for the human Spectre. The Kestrel Armor System's unique spinal-mount processor synchronized artificial torso muscle fibers with limb movements, allowing added power to be generated by the legs, channeled through the core suit, and then projected out through the arms. Stabilization of the arms allowed the firing platform to assist in auto targeting and the waist-mounted capacitors added to the power of the armor's kinetic barriers. The Kestrel Armor System's shoulder plates house backup capacitors for shield generation. Artificial muscle fibers based on spider silk reinforced the shoulders, allowing for more powerful movements. All in all it was worth every penny if you could afford it. The coloring of his basic armor was a unique off white with dark blue trim. Blazoned across the right side of his chest in small, blue and red letters were the initials _LT_. Dentara's eyes narrowed slightly as she realized they were the initials of Liara T'Soni.

Dentara took in the collapsed M77 Paladin pistol, almost identical to the one she had seen Liara draw on her, on his right hip as well as the Kassa Fabrications M-12 Locust that resided on his left hip, both weapons heavily modified she noticed. Secured across the small of his back was a wicked looking shotgun that she had never seen before, but Dentara doubted he would be carrying it if he did not know how to use it expertly.

John nodded his head respectfully to Rahli with a wide smile as well which surprised Dentara even more. "Good morning Commandant Rahli. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Dentara looked at Rahli and then back to Shepard with shock in her eyes. Rahli motioned for her to sit down and Dentara took a deep breath and moved to her desk where she settled into her chair. Dentara watched with wide eyes once more as Rahli moved up in front of John and took his hand in hers.

"How is Sehli?" John asked her warmly.

Rahli nodded her head with a smile of her own. "Getting better every day. Thanks to you and Liara." She answered. "Do I need to cover anything here?"

John shook his head quickly. "No. The Commander and I are just going to talk. She'll know much more when we are done so you should probably speak with her afterwards just so everything is coordinated."

Rahli nodded. "I heard about that incident last night." Rahli spoke with a smile. Dentara looked at her for she had heard nothing of the sort from either her daughter or Aethyta, although she hadn't spoken to either just yet. "I appreciate that you and Liara did not kill the fools. Too much paperwork involved in that."

John chuckled. "We would not want to do that to you." He replied. "Call us sometime… we'd like you and Sehli to come for dinner soon. Vyrn as well. Garrus and he get along quite well."

Rahli nodded her head and smiled as he mentioned her Turian Bondmate. She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "We will do that." She said as she leaned back and looked at him. "I will leave you and Dentara alone. Dentara…" She spoke turning. "Come see me when you are done with Commander Shepard. We will need to go over some things." She didn't give Dentara a chance to respond and left through the door quickly.

John waited until the door was closed before turning to look at Dentara. He moved to one of the three chairs in front of her desk and sat down calmly. "So Commander Dentara… perhaps you could tell me why you are investigating Liara and I."

"Why should I?" Dentara asked forcefully.

"I am not your enemy Commander." John spoke calmly and evenly. He had a good idea of what was going on and if what he had suspected for months was true; this Asari Matriarch could confirm it for him. "There is no reason to be hostile. Whoever you are doing this for is obviously not someone who wants harm to come to Liara. But the more you proceed down the road you are on, the more unstable our story will become."

"And how would you know this?" Dentara demanded.

"I know this because if your prying had put Liara in danger already you would be dead by now." John stated flatly.

The way he said it made Dentara shiver in hidden and sudden fear. She looked at him very carefully. "You think highly of your skills Spectre." Dentara spat. "But I am not some mercenary piece of scum who…"

John looked at her. "You are a senior ILE Police Commander." He interrupted her words. "An Asari Matriarch with five daughters. All members of the ILE except for the oldest. Three of your daughters have just entered their Matron stage. The youngest is your aide. Executor Pallin of C-Sec is the father of your two youngest daughters." John looked at her wide eyed expression and smiled. Very few people knew the gruff and by the book Executor of C-Sec had Asari daughters. "I know quite a bit about you Commander. Far more than you know about me or about Liara."

"How do you know that?" Dentara demanded. "Rahli would not have told you!"

"Would you care to tell me why you are investigating Liara T'Soni?" John asked.

"I will not reveal information about an ongoing investigation." Dentara snapped. "I don't care that you are a Spectre!"

"The investigation you are conducting is not sanctioned by the ILE Commander. Nor is it approved by your Commandant." John spoke evenly. "It is a Spectre investigation. Or did you think the Commandant closed it because she wanted too. I asked her too."

"Then it is connected to the fool story of an attempted break in at her old apartment! Any junior investigator would see that immediately. The attack at her apartment is connected to the Dracon Bombing isn't it? The death of the other Spectre? Why else would you be involved?" Dentara spoke.

John leaned back in the chair and ran different scenarios through his head. How much did he want to tell her? Rahli knew everything… after helping him to secure and provide passage to Admiral Anderson and Kahlee Sanders he had owed her that. What she had seen during those two weeks had changed her view on so many things, and it did help that John had unwittingly rescued her middle daughter Sehli from Batarian slavers before they had been able to addict her to Red Sand and turn her into a whore for their sadistic mercenary band. They had been very careful about who they trusted over the course of the last few weeks. Rahli was among only five individuals who knew the entire story outside of the crew of the _NORMANDY_, though only two of those five actually knew that Liara was now the vaunted Shadow Broker.

Dentara watched him intently and she knew he was thinking hard about something. As she watched him she tried to use her empathic abilities to get some sense of who this man was. Many knew John Shepard's name, though few had actually met him in person. Those that did were usually bad people who ended up dead. This allowed him to move quite freely wherever he went Dentara knew; which made him even more dangerous. Yet as she reached out with her empathic skills she found incredibly powerful mental shields surrounding his mind. Shields unlike any she had ever experienced and something she had certainly never felt from a human before. Her eyes grew a little wider when she realized they were almost identical to the shields she had felt from Liara. Rahli's words came back to her.

_**"Of all the humans I have ever met, Shepard is different Dentara. He is driven not by personal gain or profit. He is driven by something inside him, something powerful and unrelenting. Something more precious to him than his own life."**_

John looked up and met her eyes with a slight smile. He could feel her trying to probe his mind and rose to his feet slowly. "You will not be able to sense anything Commander. I have a rather odd natural ability to block Asari empathic abilities and my melds with Liara have only made that skill stronger for both of us. You will probably notice it is similar to the shields you felt from Liara the other day." John spoke evenly as he moved to the large window and let his eyes gaze out over Nos Astra. He was not an indecisive person and John Shepard made his decision and went with it. "I killed Tela Vasir." He spoke softly as he turned to look at Dentara and saw her eyes grow wide. "I cannot give you all the details Matriarch… and I hope you will understand and honor that. I'm giving you more than ninety-nine percent of the galaxy knows however."

"You killed her?" Dentara gasped. "You are a Spectre as well! Why would you kill her?"

John took a deep breath. "She was trying to kill Liara." He replied.

"What?" Dentara gasped as she came out of her chair. "Why?"

"I will go so far as to tell you that Liara's activities concerning me angered the Shadow Broker." John spoke. "When I returned from destroying the Collector Base, the Shadow Broker decided he was going to take his anger out on Liara. He sent Tela Vasir after her, along with several dozen of his men. They tried to kill her at her apartment but they failed and she escaped. Liara left a message for me and I was able to track her to the Dracon Trade Towers where she was meeting someone and they tried again to kill her by setting off the bomb there."

Dentara moved closer to him with even wider eyes. "The bomb… it killed over a hundred innocent people!" Dentara exclaimed.

John nodded his head. "A hundred and fourteen." He said sadly. "Almost twice that number injured. Yes… I know. I was there."

"Vasir did this?" Dentara hissed. "She was a Spectre!"

John nodded. "She was a Spectre who was also on the payroll of the Shadow Broker." He answered. "The Shadow Broker wanted Liara dead. She was his instrument."

"You killed her?" Dentara asked still trying to process this information.

"Miranda Lawson, Liara and I fought her yes. I was the one who actually put the killing shot into her." John said meeting her eyes. "The Council was not happy with me at first… I have killed two of their best agents since becoming a Spectre myself."

"They proclaimed her a hero." Dentara declared turning to look away. "They said she was the one who died trying to stop the terrorists!"

John nodded his head. "And she was a hero." He stated. "A hero who simply lost her way. She saved far more lives through the course of her career than she took that day and I was not going to be the one to stain her reputation or her achievements. I don't condone what she did, but I did not have the right to throw away all she had done. I will say the men who assisted her that day are now all dead."

"And the Shadow Broker gets away free!" Dentara snarled turning back to face him.

John shrugged. "He is an unknown. Untouchable even for me… and I seem to have the uncanny knack for being in the right place at the wrong time."

"What did she do that angered him so?" Dentara asked as she moved closer to him. "Is she in danger now?"

John shook his head quickly. "No. She is not in danger from him. Not any longer."

"How do you know this?" Dentara gasped.

"I spoke with him." John lied. "I told him that Liara was off limits… and if he did not agree to this I would see to it that I uncovered and destroyed as many of his assets as I could. Eventually I would have reached something that hurt him. He decided it was not in his best interests."

"But why? Why would he go after her to begin with?" Dentara asked again.

"I will tell you that… but first I have a question for you?" John said.

Dentara suddenly became wary and she backed up a few steps. "What question?"

"Is Matriarch Aethyta Liara's father?" John asked bluntly.

"Why would… why would you think such a thing?" Dentara asked him as she backed up even more. The tone of her voice and her body language gave John all the answer he needed and he felt a wave of euphoria sweep through him.

"Let's just say I have seen some things that made me suspect this." John said stepping closer to her. "Fortunately your reaction to my question has served to give me the confirmation I have sought." John looked at her. "How long has she known?"

Dentara met his eyes knowing there was no reason to try and hide it anymore. He had already figured it out. "She has always known." Dentara answered softly. "She loved Benezia but Benezia was ashamed of Aethyta's views and told her to leave before Liara was born. She has always watched over her. Even more so when she came here two years ago."

John stared at her for a long moment in silence. His mind jumped back to his and Liara's conversation over three years ago about who her other parent… her 'father' was. He could hear the desire to know in Liara's voice then, the need to know. She had always thought her other parent wanted nothing to do with her and now John knew that was not the case. He nodded his head and stepped back from Dentara.

"Thank you." He said softly. "Do you have a car here?"

"What? Yes. Why?" Dentara stammered.

"I believe I owe you some more details as to our history together." John said. "You are as skilled an investigator as they come Matriarch Dentara and neither Liara nor I want to be your enemies. Aethyta on the other hand… that is different."

"Why? She has done nothing wrong!" Dentara spoke quickly. "She only worries for her child!"

John Shepard blinked and the memories of the day he and his father parted as enemies and not father and son came rushing back to him. He shook them out of his mind and looked at Dentara. "I know what it is like to lose a parent." He spoke softly. "Not to death but something far worse. At least in death you have closure. I will never have closure with my father and I intend to see that my wife and Bondmate has what she has always wanted."

Dentara met his eyes. "Then what… what Rahli told me is true?" She asked.

John nodded his head with a warm smile. "About Liara and I?"

Dentara nodded. "Yes."

"Now more than ever since Benezia's death I think Liara needs the truth." John said. "She is far stronger than you give her credit for and she would never admit it openly… but I know she thinks about it. I am going to try and give that to her. It would be easier with your help because I doubt Aethyta thinks my intentions are honorable considering that she had you looking into my background."

Dentara looked at him with wide eyes. "She believes… she believes you are working for Cerberus and somehow controlling Liara."

John nodded his head. "I figured as much." He said. "Dentara… I love Liara with every waking step I take. I can not begin to describe to you what she means to me. Coming from a human I know that may sound rather silly to you given what many of my people…"

"I get the feeling you are not indicative of your species when it comes to my people Commander Shepard." Dentara said.

John smiled at her. "Yes… Liara and I are Bondmates. The human term is husband and wife." He said. "She saved my life on more than one occasion Dentara and we have fought for three years to have what we have right now. We continue to fight for it. I do not care what others think about me because of Liara. All I know is that she is part of me and without her I am nothing."

Dentara stared at him for a long moment. "I… I have never heard a human speak about my people in such a way."

"I think you would be surprised at what many of my people think. About many things." John said. "Unfortunately… the assholes are the ones who get all the news time. I worked with Cerberus to take down the Collectors Dentara. My association with them ended when I finally succeeded in that. I would gladly line up to take all of them out if given the opportunity."

"And Liara?" Dentara asked.

He motioned with his hand to the door. "I will let you ask her yourself. At the moment she and my mother are relaxing at our home. I will take you there and you can see for yourself. And she will show you some things that may very well shock you… but they are things that must remain secret. Even from her father. If this is not something you can do… then I will leave now."

"What things?" Dentara asked.

"Let's just say you will be… enlightened. But Aethyta can not know." John said. "At least not now. Even Rahli doesn't know. We did not want to compromise her position in any way."

"But I can know?" Dentara asked.

John grinned. "You are what my fellow soldiers refer to as a grunt." John said. "Just like me. We are the ones who get down and do the actual dirty work. And I believe we can trust you."

"Are you so sure?" Dentara asked.

John shrugged his broad shoulders. "If I didn't think that Commander… I would have simply requested you were transferred back to Thessia." He told her. "Or I would just have you killed."

"I am not so easily removed." Dentara hissed defensively.

John nodded. "I know. That is why I would rather we be friends. I don't think when this day is done you will believe and think the same things you did when I came into your office. We shall see though. Shall we?"

"You are serious?" She asked him.

John smiled. "I am many things… but stupid is not one of them."

Dentara couldn't help but smile in return. Whatever she had expected to discover about the Spectre John Shepard, it certainly wasn't any of this. And there was so much more to learn she knew. "Come with me." She said heading for her door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**JOAB**

**CAPITAL OF NEW JERICHO**

The lights and sounds of the seedy bar in New Jericho's Merchant Zone carried across to him as he stood in the shadows of the abandoned factory building staring at the front of the restaurant. The rover he stood next to did not belong to him, but it was useful to his situation. The restaurant was the best establishment in the Merchant Zone to get good, decent food that was edible to humans.

And their human quarry was inside finishing his meal.

He had two of his personal nine member team inside the establishment playing the roles of slavers. Three more were stationed atop the structure in concealed over watch positions, while the other three were spread out along the outside of the street lingering about as if they were drunks, thugs or Asari hookers addicted to Red Sand, all of which were plenty at this time of the evening. They had been chasing their quarry for two weeks now, finally getting the break they needed with excellent Intel provided by their employer. They discovered that their quarry was staying here, hiding out until called on by his own employer once more. With a population of nearly thirty million, and primarily a human colony, their target felt safe here. Their quarry was an average looking human man, casually dressed with no hint that he had money. Their target looked just as the rest of the Merchant Zone humans looked. Average.

He knew how wrong that façade was.

Their quarry was a superior assassin who was himself trained by perhaps the finest human assassin anywhere in the galaxy. He was a man who was fanatically pro-human and hated aliens with every fiber of his being. He had killed across the galaxy for years, and like the man who had trained him he had never being discovered or caught. There had been some close calls he knew, but their quarry had always managed to slip away. Not this time he told himself. He had not survived all he endured to fail now. Not when so much depended on what this man could tell them. Not when he had so much to answer for. Three events in his own thirty-five years of life had changed his perspective on everything he had believed and been taught to believe.

The first had been that horrible night so long ago. He had buried the memories deep now, only drawing on them to reinforce what he was doing now. The memories no longer tormented him every waking hour. The screams, the gnashing tooth filled maw, and the bloody bodies of his brothers in arms. They were now trapped behind a door he hardly ever opened anymore. He didn't need to. Now he had a purpose. And it stemmed from the second event of his life.

The moment John Shepard halted his skid into oblivion.

Matthew Toombs had been saved by John Shepard twice.

The first time when he pleaded with Toombs to spare the life of the traitorous Alliance scientist working for Cerberus. The last of the vile men and women who had experimented on him. Treated him as an animal. Shepard had kept him from pulling the trigger that day and losing the last bit of who he was to the abyss. Two years of painful recovery and then came the day that he thought Shepard had betrayed him. Betrayed all of them. He should have known better.

Matt knew the day Shepard took command of their unit that he was special. He should have trusted in him. He should have known better than to believe the rumors. Shepard was different. Shrewd and devious yes, yet filled with compassion for his men and even their families. He was the epitome of a man who led from the front. Never asking of them something he would not do himself. Toombs should have known he would never betray the memories of their brothers.

He believed now.

He believed because Shepard didn't kill him the day Toombs came to take his revenge on him five months ago. Looking back it was probably the stupidest thing Toombs had ever done. It had taken place on Omega just before Shepard had gone through the Omega 4 relay. None of the scum he had gathered around him survived that day he chose to attack John Shepard, Grunt and Miranda Lawson. Seventeen against three and Shepard had wiped their asses on the ground inside of four minutes. It was there, among the blood and gore in that back ally on Omega that Shepard had once more saved him. Dismissing the Rogan he now knew as Grunt and Miranda Lawson, he had fearlessly sat with him among the cooling bodies and told him everything. As John Shepard spoke to him, shared with him all that had taken place in the last months, the old Matthew Toombs slowly died and the new one was born. John returned his life to him. He gave him new purpose and reason to carry on. He gave him the command he now had. And he gave him this promise that day when they visited Akuze together…

"_**We'll find them Toombs. Every single one of them. Even the ones who gave the fucking orders. No matter how high up they are. But we need to do it smart. We need to do it careful. They are powerful and connected but we are patient and driven Matt. We have a purpose. Just like they taught us in N7 School. I need you Matt. I need the Toombs I had back then. I'll give you whatever you need and they'll answer to you and you alone. I need you to know I would never… never betray you or the memories of our brothers. We'll avenge them Matt. All of them, I swear to you! And they'll finally rest in peace."**_

That was five months ago and Matthew Toombs was a new man. He had fifty of the most skilled men and women he'd ever seen under his command now. Human, Turian, former members of the Salarian STG. All of them supremely skilled, some of them even more than him. Yet Matt Toombs was their leader. He was a superior tactician and he was friends with John Shepard. They followed Shepard because they believed in what he was fighting for and in following Matthew Toombs, they were following John Shepard.

They were the Nexus Group.

The Nexus Group was not a mercenary band like the Blue Suns or Eclipse. They were very different indeed, almost to the point that most people did not even believe they existed at all since it was almost impossible to get in touch with them. They did not deal in drugs, slavery or smuggling of any kind. They didn't murder or hijack civilian ships. They were more a very skilled and idealist militia. In the five months they had been existence, since right before Shepard had gone through the Omega 4 relay, the other mercenary groups had learned very quickly to not cross their path. Turian. Asari. Samarian. Human. They were the finest group of soldiers Toombs had ever worked with and all of them were driven by justice and honor and compassion. All of them dedicated to one purpose now. A purpose they shared with John Shepard. How John had set them up he didn't know. All Toombs knew was that they had the finest equipment anywhere; sometimes even more advanced than the Turian and Alliance militaries. They had many safe houses and hidden equipment drops on a dozen different worlds. They had two Frigate-Class civilian ships with connections and nearly limitless credits. And while Toombs didn't know all the details as to how John and Liara had accomplished this, but now the Nexus Group had a direct connection to Liara and the finest Intelligence Network in the known galaxy.

The Shadow Broker.

They got their missions through her; they got their payments through her; and they got their intelligence through her. Those members of the Nexus Group who had families, they were moved to Bekenstein and set up in modest yet comfortable homes. In the past five months when Toombs asked for something, he had it in a week. He had to admit to himself, when John made friends, he made some powerful friends.

And then there was Inyan Ale'eri.

The one hundred and sixty-two year old Asari maiden had been the last piece of the life puzzle for Matthew Toombs. Inyan was slim but with a lean muscular figure and plenty of delicious curves that he had taken extensive time memorizing. She was breathtakingly beautiful of course, more so than any Asari Matt Toombs had ever seen. Of course, with the exception of those on his team, he didn't associate with many Asari at all due to his line of work. Inyan's sky blue colored skin and pale blue eyes were like a drug for him. A healing drug that he could take whenever he wanted. Inyan was also one of the most skilled killers he had ever seen. It no doubt came from her time as a slave to a Batarian Red Sand dealer, being beaten and raped countless times, kept addicted to the drug so she would remain docile and subservient. That had ended nearly twenty-five years ago when she had been rescued by an Alliance survey team, though she still bore the scars on her back and shoulders. She had returned to her family on Thessia but left after only a few years to seek those who had hurt her. Shepard had found her on Omega working for Aria T'Loak and convinced her to work with the Nexus Group.

He and Inyan had clicked almost immediately and become lovers the second night after they had met and now she was a permanent fixture in his life and quite happily she felt the same way about him. Matt was quite sure he wouldn't be able to share her with others and he let her know this after their first night together. That was not an issue for Inyan for she had seen within Matt during their first meld something that appealed to her more than anything she had yet experienced in her hundred plus years. Inyan dismissed out of hand any and all offers or interest by other men and was committed to him and him alone. Matt had tried to tell her that he did not want to hold her back but she would have nothing of that nonsense. Perhaps it was the pain of what they both had endured in their lives and Inyan saw them as kindred spirits, but whatever the real cause, they were a couple and Inyan made no bones about that. His were the only hands that she wanted on her body and she was not shy about letting others know that either. In the few months they had been together Inyan had twice turned down offers from much wealthier and even more handsome human men and even one Turian who had wanted her. There were probably more Matt knew, but he and Inyan had melded often in the last weeks and he trusted her without hesitation. His dark eyes glanced over to where she was mingling among several human men who had no idea they were flirting with death. She wore a violet pantsuit that wrapped around her body like a second skin and showed off all of her ample physical assets. Toombs allowed the small smile to crease his lips as he watched the men practically drool over her. They had absolutely no idea they would never get a chance to have her. She belonged to him.

"Target is moving." The voice snapped out in his earpiece and his attention immediately went to the front of the restaurant and he became all business.

Matt lifted his arm and spoke into his wrist console. "Time to go to work people." He spoke calmly. "Shadow Broker wants him alive. Check your stunners and no mistakes. We take him in the hallway of his room. Quick, clean and bloodless."

"Spoilsport!" The male voice echoed in his earpiece.

Matt grinned when he recognized the voice of his Turian Second Officer. Recommended by John and Garrus Vakarian, Dynos Sulust was the most gifted sniper Toombs had ever seen in action. Cool under fire and absolutely lethal with his M-97 Viper, if he had you in his sights you were dead. Period.

Matt turned as the door to the restaurant opened and he made it seem like he was securing the crate onto the back of the rover he had moved up next too. He watched out of the corner of his eye as their quarry looked around the area intently and seeing nothing that posed a threat to him he turned and continued down the street.

"Team Two move into position for the snatch." Matt ordered calmly. "Team three maintain outer perimeter. Inyan… with me once he enters his hotel."

"Three copies! We're moving."

"Two copies."

"Whatever you wish for darling." Inyan's voice dripped with sultry seductiveness as she spoke to the human men around her but she was really answering him.

"Lead is moving." Toombs spoke lifting the data pad as if he was reading a manifest and beginning to move down the street on the opposite side towards the row of shops. He passed Inyan and the three humans and saw her sky blue eyes settle on him as he walked. He knew that look and he felt a momentary rush of sexual energy before he passed her and it went away. He might have to talk with John about how he and Liara kept their urges from interfering with their duties when they were together.

Toombs stopped at a small electronics stand and began to pore over the items on display as their quarry made his way to the front of his hotel.

"Target is entering hotel." Matt spoke casually.

"Team Three is in position." The voice spoke.

Matt nodded his head. Team Two consisted of two former N7 Commandos and a Turian C-Sec Squad Leader who had been injured during Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Rocan Sygar basically had been reassigned to some ridiculous duty while he recovered. When Rocan was ready to return to full duty, Executor Pallin had reassigned him to a static Transport Bay post instead of his old Investigative and Reactionary Force position which Rocan considered a very large insult. When Toombs had approached him some three and a half months ago he had jumped at the chance to join Nexus.

Team Two were the most skilled hand to hand combatants in Nexus, and that was what would be needed should it come to blows. Their quarry was known for his physical skills and only the best trained would be able to match him and take him down if it came to that. With a little luck it would not come to that for it would raise questions and get the New Jericho Authorities involved. Something Toombs did not want since most of them were mercenaries anyway. This was a human colony and Toombs had no desire to blast his way off planet and possibly injure innocents. Toombs waited a full twenty count after their target entered the hotel to insure that nothing looked out of order if he glanced out the window. Once he had reached twenty Matt turned casually and began to cross the street. Inyan had ditched her now unhappy male suitors and followed with casual strides, her eyes looking around as if trying to find her next fix.

"Target is on the elevator." Rocan's voice filled his earpiece. "Standing by. You got the rear boss?"

Matt was just entering the hotel when he heard that and he glanced quickly to see Inyan following him into the hotel. "Twenty seconds." Toombs answered as he darted for the stairs, Inyan right on his heels.

"He's moving for his apartment." Rocan's voice was a barely a whisper now. "We're on him."

"Ten seconds." Inyan announced as she followed Matt up the last flight of stairs three at a time. As she saw his hand stab down on the control panel of the door she acted. "Execute! Execute!"

Matt and Inyan burst through the door, both of them holding Karpov K-6 pistols. They heard a shout and then some grunts as they ran down the corridor and rounded the corner in time to see Rocan and Stefan Cartwright, one of the N7 Commandos, firing their tranq pistols from near point blank range into their target. The second N7 Commando, Tom Biggs, was rolling on the floor of the hallway clutching his chest. Matt watched the body of their target drop to the floor like a limp noodle as he skidded to a halt beside Rocan and Inyan immediately drop to her knee beside Biggs. The nerve toxin worked instantly, rendering the victim totally paralyzed but completely conscious.

"Bagged but not yet tagged." Stefan muttered as Matt grinned and looked at Rocan who was returning his tranq gun to the spot on his hip.

"Nice. Both of you. Very nice."

"Piece of muffin." Rocan stated and Stefan laughed.

"That's piece of cake buddy." He said. "But we get the meaning."

Matt turned and looked at Inyan. "Inyan?"

"He will live." She stated as she yanked the knife hilt from the armor Tom wore. "It didn't penetrate his armor."

"Fucker hits hard." Tom groaned loudly.

"You were warned." Inyan scolded him.

"Does this mean you will… treat me?" Biggs asked looking at her with suggestive eyes.

Inyan snorted at him while shaking her head and she pushed herself to her feet while using her hand to shove him in the chest with her biotics gently causing him to groan in pain. "Goddess Biggs... you do not compare to Matthew in any way whatsoever." She stated with a confident smile. "You really should get that through your head."

Biggs smiled as he pushed himself to a sitting position. "It never hurts to keep trying." He said.

The rest of them smiled at the banter between Inyan and Biggs. They all knew Inyan was with their commander and all of them had too much honor to try to infringe upon that fact. Of course it helped that Inyan would probably hurt them badly if anyone really pursued it. She was very possessive of Toombs and did not care who noticed. Matt would just flat out kill them if anyone tried to force themselves onto Inyan. They watched as Toombs squatted in front of their target. His dark eyes were open and watching them. He could see and hear everything they were saying, but was unable to move in any way.

"How long?" Matt asked.

"The toxin will act for six hours Matthew." Inyan answered moving up beside him and activating her Omnitool. "We will need to hit him again before that six hours runs out."

"Who is this guy Skipper?" Stefan asked. "Why is he so important?"

"I… I will tell you nothing!" The man hissed, his head leaning against the corner of the wall unable to move.

Toombs chuckled. "You keep thinking that pal. Your days of assassination are over." He spoke rising back to his feet and continuing to stare down at him. "You'll sing like a humming bird… and then you'll die." Matt took a step back and looked at Inyan. "Inyan make the report and find out where the drop is."

Inyan nodded her head and turned to move down the corridor slightly as she adjusted her Omnitool.

Rocan shrugged his shoulders. "What matters is we got him." He stated.

"Meet one of Cerberus's finest asshole assassin folks." Toombs told them. "The infamous former Alliance N7 Sergeant trained and controlled by the master traitor himself Kai Leng. This is Sergeant Toban Vocuous. Better known to all as The Butcher of Necale Four." Toombs glanced at him smiled at the man. "I have someone who wants to meet you." He told Toban. "It won't be a pleasant get together."

**ILLIUM**

**SHEPARD AND LIARA'S HOME**

"… Was able to piece together the images that the visions from the beacons gave to John during our melds, using all the information I had uncovered during my excavations." Liara was explaining to Hannah as they sat in the huge room that acted as a library. She sat with her legs curled under her bottom and Hannah turned to face her on the couch.

There was a single large table in the center of the room, with several other couches that were positioned around a fireplace. The large table and the two small tables in front of the couches were covered in data discs and one computer on each table as if someone had been here just recently researching something. When Liara saw that look in Hannah's eyes she smiled. _It always looks like this._ She had told Hannah as they entered.

"And that is how you found this Conduit?" Hannah asked.

Liara nodded and sipped her coffee. "The Mass Relay Monument on the Presidium was a working Mass Relay with its entry point on Ilos." She said quickly. "A week after the Battle of the Citadel John and I returned to Ilos with enough explosives to destroy the entry Relay there so no one else could use it. Vigil was still operating at the time and we learned a great deal from him, but many of his data banks had been erased. Probably by the Prothean scientists before they died. When the Council sent people there much later, Vigil no longer operated."

"And this is why they have buried it?" Hannah asked.

"They cling to the idea that Sovereign was a Geth creation." She stated with some heat in her voice. "It is one of the reasons they keep John out here in the Terminus Systems. They don't want others talking to him. They don't want him to start others into asking questions. So far they have been able to play everything off onto the Geth. With the Collectors they blamed Batarian pirates and other mercenaries. A part of me thinks they do not wish to lose their hold on power. It will be worse now with Councilor Udina. He hates John to begin with."

"Can't you provide proof?" Hannah asked picking up one of the data pads and beginning to read.

"The only real proof we have is our memories and our visions." Liara answered. "The Council dismissed those even before they made John a Spectre. They would never believe them now that we are together and they know it."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

Liara shrugged her shoulders. "Aside from the fact that I work as an Information Broker here on Illium, and thus the Council considers me a low grade criminal, my youth as an Asari does not lend well to proving our contentions. I may have spent the last fifty plus years of my life researching the Protheans but I am still considered barely more than a child by Asari standards. Other, more senior Asari researchers have dismissed my work because of that. And because I am an Asari pureblood."

Hannah looked at her. "That Asari bartender mentioned that." She spoke.

Liara looked at her oddly. "She did?"

Hannah nodded and continued quickly not realizing the significance of what she had said. "Yes. I don't see why that would matter Liara."

Liara smiled now. "I don't either, but it is a stigma among my people for some reason. They feel it does not help our people grow when two Asari produce an offspring together. The term Pureblood is a great insult when used by my people to refer to another Asari. No Asari would use that term openly… well most Asari wouldn't." She corrected herself, as Tela Vasir had indeed called her a pureblood bitch. "Ever since meeting John though, he has made me see that term in a different light. I consider it a badge of honor to some degree now."

Hannah lowered the pad she had been reading back to the table. "So that is what you have been doing these last months?" She asked.

Liara nodded as she became serious. "Someone has to devise a way to stop them when they come." She told Hannah. "And they will come. John has been gathering different artifacts that I discovered during my research, and returning to Prothean digs sites we encountered during our quest for Saren. I sift through the data and try to pick out parts that make sense and that may tie into our visions. Admiral Hackett and Admiral Anderson seem to be the only ones who really believe John and they have been invaluable. They are using their positions and authority to try and get answers as well."

"That's why the Collectors wanted his body?" Hannah asked softly. She hated talking about those moments but she now knew what Liara had done to save her son and it was easier to speak about with her.

Liara nodded in agreement. "It had something to do with the Prothean visions yes." She answered. "We don't know what exactly… but we are certain about that."

"But you have these visions now as well correct?" Hannah asked. "Doesn't that make you a target too?"

Liara nodded her head. "Perhaps. It is something we have considered… but we have taken precautions since the Collector mission. To the best of my knowledge they would need a very skilled Asari Matriarch to draw these memories out of either John or myself. Our melds…" Liara blushed slightly and her azure colored skin became slightly darker. "Our melds have had the added bonus of tuning our minds to one another. It would be very difficult for another Asari to take those memories from either of us by themselves."

"I thought Asari could meld with anyone." Hannah asked.

"We can… but we also have the ability to focus and shield our thoughts. John or I could still meld with another Asari… though neither of us would do that now… but they would not be able to penetrate the shields to those areas of our minds unless we let them. And neither of us will allow that." Liara answered. "It is also part of why John and I can speak with our minds when we are close by. It is not a well known skill of my people, for it is very rare, but it is a skill some of us have. It also makes our melds much more focused and powerful."

"Like this morning?" Hannah asked. "You were melding I assume?"

Liara blushed even more and turned away shyly. "I apologize for that." She said finally. "Even when… even when we do not meld… John has a knack for making me feel incredible things. Many believe Asari do not feel pleasure as you humans do, but I assure you that we do. Sometimes I am unable to contain my rapture during a meld when it is combined with the physical pleasure he makes me feel. I… I lose control." She said meekly. "He is… he is very gifted physically… and as you humans say, he pushes all my buttons just right… if you get my meaning."

Hannah chuckled softly. "Yes I do." She spoke. "Though I guess as his mother I should be proud that he has this ability. His father certainly did with me."

Liara looked at her. "Thomas Shepard?"

Hannah nodded slowly. "Yes." She said softly.

"John does not speak of his father very often and it is not usually in terms I can repeat." She said.

"I'm not surprised." Hannah told her. "The falling out they had was very bad. It came to blows actually. It's been near ten years since they have spoken now."

"Does your husband hate aliens as much as John believes?" Liara asked.

"I think it's more a combination of false hate and blame." Hannah said. "Thomas lost his younger brother during the First Contact War. They were never very close for odd reasons when they were boys; the Shepard men aren't exactly predictable."

Liara smiled. "Yes… I can attest to that."

"Well… Thomas and Kevin were just starting to become close. Very close." Hannah explained. "This all took place before John was born obviously and he never knew about his Uncle Kevin. Kevin was killed during the Turian attacks. Thomas never forgave them for taking his brother from him. That hate has bled over to other alien species that had nothing to do with Kevin's death. When John decided to join the N7 Program, Thomas took it as an insult to him and his brother's memory. He demanded John change his selection. He swore to bounce him from the family inheritance, anything he could think of."

"Inheritance?" Liara asked.

Hannah nodded. "The Shepard family has extensive holdings on Earth and in some of the first human colonies. They were always a big player in Earth politics and business. Their assets are not secret, but they are also not very well known. If I had to guess I'd say they were in the range of five to seven hundred million credits by now. I never really paid much attention."

"John does not know this?" Liara asked.

Hannah shook her head. "I doubt it." She said. "He never really cared for that part of the Shepard family and he never asked. "Thomas and Kevin were the only Shepard males to go into the Systems Alliance. Well… then John when he was old enough. And they never really cared for me either." She said with a smile.

"How… how large is your family?" Liara asked hesitantly.

"Large enough to be a headache if they wanted." Hannah spoke. "John hasn't met half of them… so it means little to him. I never really associated with them unless I was with Thomas at some family function. And given what he has with you and the friendships he has forged with the others, I doubt John would tolerate them very much. Many of them are anti-alien in some way, shape or form. It's sad on their part. Anyway… when John refused to do what his father wanted Thomas flew into a rage the last time. He hit John hard. Twice in fact… until John hit him back, using his biotics."

Liara winced knowing the strength that her Shepard had with his biotics. "He was injured I take it."

"Thomas broke one of John's ribs and split his lips." Hannah said as she remembered that day. "John broke his father's arm and shoulder. Thomas didn't really know just how strong John had become. He never recovered completely from the shoulder injury and had to step down from command of ships."

Liara grimaced. "Oh goddess!" She gasped.

Hannah nodded. "It wasn't pretty." She said. "I imagine he is spitting nails now knowing that I am here. Steven would have contacted him and let him know. We're divorced but we are still very close."

"And when he discovers that John and I are Bondmates, this will not make things better." Liara said softly.

Hannah looked at her. "That is not something you ever need to worry about Liara!" She spoke quickly moving closer on the couch. "I have never seen John so happy. So focused. So full of life. It's because of you Liara. You are his universe now and if I know anything about my son… I know when he sets his mind to something he does not let anyone knock him from that path."

Liara smiled at her. "He is my universe as well." She spoke. "More so than I can put into words."

"Then you build from there and…" Hannah stopped talking when the electronic beep sounded in the room.

Liara looked up instantly. "Yes EDI." She asked.

**-Dr. T'Soni… there is an incoming transmission on the Sigma Beta frequency-** The synthesized female voice spoke. **–Assistant Manager Inyan of Nexus Imports is requesting a confirmation on the delivery of the rug you ordered-**

"Thank you EDI." Liara said quickly. "I will be right there." She looked at Hannah. "Our VI. John and I saw this exquisite rug while we were on Thessia recently. I ordered one for our home here. I've been waiting a week for her to contact me."

Hannah nodded. "Of course. I'll be here looking at this information if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Liara said. "I'll be back shortly."

Liara left Hannah alone in the library room and quickly made her way to the kitchen. She glanced around as she descended the stairs into the wine cellar portion of the large basement and turned to stop in front of the floor to ceiling rack of expensive wines. She lifted her arm and called forth her Omnitool. When the device flared to life on her arm she quickly typed a code and looked at the wine rack. "The goddess bless me and all that I do." She spoke.

A soft hum followed and the wine rack slid aside to reveal a steel door that would have been better suited on a starship than in a basement with four intricate vertical encoding strips on it. Liara quickly punched in a code using all of the strips and they immediately turned green and the door slid open. As she stepped through, the door sealed and lights began to come on as she descended a short flight of seven steps into an expansive room with a single desk and a virtual display of two dozen different communications panels and terminals with data feed from across the galaxy. It hadn't taken much to get all of the equipment here, the old Shadow Broker had two cargo holds full of extra equipment of the kind he was using and it was a simple matter to bring a full set up here and establish it for use. .

"The usual channel EDI?" Liara asked as she moved to the chair and settled into it.

**-Yes. Inyan is standing by-** EDI answered.

While Liara was here on Illium and the _NORMANDY_ was docked, EDI was a godsend to her and John both. She had full access to the SB network and was always helping Liara to better correlate all of the information she received and only informing her of important items so that she and John could spend as much time together as possible.

It had been a tedious two weeks of constant work among the many conduits and systems of the _NORMANDY_ for whenever they thought they had cleared her systems, EDI would find another Cerberus bug implanted within her software or systems somewhere. However, the day she had declared herself free of Cerberus monitoring devices, all of them had breathed a sigh of relief. And it almost sounded as if EDI was more pleased than the rest of them. Liara was smart enough to know however, that there still might be more that even EDI could not detect so over the course of the next week she sent out tidbits of information to see if any reaction from the Illusive Man or Cerberus would come. None did and only then did Liara begin to expand her use of EDI's systems, adding her own very sophisticated security measures just to be sure. Now it was a simple thing.

Liara reached up to touch the immense display, activating one small COM panel with a simple touch. "Operative Inyan… this is the Shadow Broker. Confirm please."

"Nexus Group Team one. Alpha Code 34619." The female voice answered.

"Identity confirmed. Proceed." Liara spoke.

**JOAB**

Inyan turned back to Matthew with her Omnitool active as he moved up to her. Rocan, Stefan and Biggs had secured Toban with unbreakable Turian plasti-cuffs and then knocked him out with a sedative. They had dragged him into his apartment to wait while the rest of the team readied their transport.

Matthew stepped close to her and looked at the Omnitool. "Shadow Broker… this is Operative Nexus. Our target is secure. Requesting delivery options."

"Casualties to your team or civilians?" The synthetic sounding voice asked.

"None." Toombs answered. "As instructed."

"Deliver the package to Safe House Fourteen. Standard security protocols are in effect. Remain until contact made with Operative Archangel or Operative Praetor. Payment will be transferred immediately with an additional bonus for meeting secondary objectives."

Toombs nodded. "Understood."

"Operative Nexus… should concerns arise… you are to terminate the target with extreme prejudice and deliver the corpse. Do not risk the target escaping."

"I acknowledge the order." Toombs said. "Nexus out.

Inyan looked at him as the transmission ended. "I'm guessing this guy is very important huh?" She spoke in a whisper soft voice so only Matt heard her.

"Sure looks that way." Toombs spoke turning back to look at the inert figure of Toban. "Apparently his actions have pissed off some rather powerful people if John and Liara ordered us to take him alive."

"Goddess… you think?" Inyan said playfully. Of all those in Nexus Group only Matt and Inyan knew who Liara really was or the fact they she and John were Bondmates. It was a secret they had sworn to each other to never reveal for they used Shepard and Liara as a sounding board for their own relationship. "After hearing you and others speak of him, I take it getting on John's bad side is not good for your health?"

Matt chuckled as he looked at Toban. "Usually those who get on Shepard's bad side end up dead… so yeah… it's not a good proposition." Matt looked back at her. "Safe house fourteen huh?" He said softly. "I think I might take you to a fine dinner when we are done since we are going to be there."

Inyan pressed close to him with a seductive smile of her own and slid her arm around his waist possessively. "Does that include desert?" She asked with a whisper and a twinkle in her eyes.

Matthew Toombs had become something so very special to her. A human he may have been, but Inyan didn't care in the least. He treated her like some precious jewel to be propped up and worshiped. While he was not the most handsome human male she had ever encountered, there was a certain aura surrounding him that others did not have. An aura of confidence mixed with pain and strength. He was a complex man and his rough exterior aside, he could make her quiver in bliss in their bed. He was very intelligent and quick witted and he treated her as an equal, which is something Inyan found so very attractive about him. Her own people regarded her as barely more than a child in terms of age, but with Matthew she was equal. It was no different than how John treated Liara and this was one of the main reasons she was so very drawn to Matthew. And so very committed to wherever their relationship took them. She doubted very much she would find another man like Matthew and she wasn't about to let him slip away.

"Inyan… you are desert." Toombs said with a husky voice close to her cheek.

Inyan's sky blue eyes glittered in delight. "Ohhh… I love it when you talk dirty Matthew. Let's hurry." She said.

Toombs nodded with a smile and turned to the others. "Ok people. We're going to Illium. Let's move this piece of shit and get off this rock."

"No arguments here." Rocan stated coming to his feet.

"Illium." Biggs spoke. "Now that is going to be a nice break."

"Just don't sign anything Biggs." Toombs spoke. "Remember the last time you did that? Shepard had to pull a lot of strings to save your indentured ass."

Inyan smiled as well. "A few months as an indentured servant might have been helpful to his personality Matthew." She spoke.

Biggs waved his hand at them as he hauled Toban up. "Yeah… yeah. Laugh it up." He spat while the others grinned.

**ILLIUM**

Liara leaned back in the chair with a satisfied smile. "That should put a crimp in the Illusive Man's neck." She said smugly.

**-The Illusive Man will not be pleased when he discovers Toban is missing. He will assume it is us-** EDI's voice echoed.

"Too bad." Liara spoke. "Toban has a lot to answer for. He is ex-N7 and John has plans for him before turning him over to Alliance Command. The information he has in his head about Cerberus could be invaluable. He's is the most active assassin within Cerberus at the moment according to Miranda. Having him out of the way will be a bonus. Besides… Nexus Group is only a myth. No one believes they even exist."

**-Shall I inform Garrus to meet Nexus Team?-**

Liara nodded. "Give him the timeframe and let him know John will be there as well. He'll want to see Matthew anyway."

**-Very well Liara-**

"And EDI?" Liara spoke as she rose to her feet. "Advise Doctor Galor that the Shadow Broker has need of his skills and to prepare for a full interrogation. Give him the details when Nexus team reaches Illium."

**-Understood-**

Liara began to make her way back up into her main home to continue her conversations with Hannah. Learning of John's past and family from her was enlightening to say the least since she knew he did not like talking about it because of the shame and hurt he felt.

**ILLIUM**

Dentara guided her car over the city below as they headed towards the outskirts. She glanced at Shepard out of the corner of her eye and saw him sitting there silently. He made her very nervous and he knew that. The Spectre John Shepard had made a reputation for himself of doing the impossible and eliminating his enemies with ruthless purpose and efficiency in the process of doing the impossible. Watching him in her office and seeing him now, the way he moved, the way his eyes took in everything around him, Dentara didn't doubt the reports any longer. Whatever else was said about John Shepard, this human man was extremely dangerous.

She saw him finally smile and look at her with those emerald eyes. Eyes that made her shudder. Those emerald green orbs seemed to be looking right through her and into her soul. "You have no reason to be afraid of me Commander." He said evenly. "I'm not as bad as all the stories tend to make me out to be."

"That depends on who you ask." Dentara spoke.

John chuckled. "Well… I suppose that is true." He said.

"I have known Commandant Rahli for more years than you have been alive." Dentara told him. "How did you get her to trust you so completely? She has never shared information about her family with anyone… yet she speaks to you about them as if you know them."

"I do." John answered.

"You are not going to tell me are you?" Dentara asked.

"No." He told her calmly. "If Rahli deems it necessary to inform you that is up to her, but I will not violate a friendship because you are curious. Would you care to tell me why Asari High Command is so concerned with what Liara is doing?"

"If you are her Bondmate as you say… then you know who her mother was?" Dentara asked.

John nodded his head sadly. "I know who she was." He replied. "We were… we were there the day she died."

Dentara's eyes grew a little wider. "You were there?" She gasped.

John met her gaze. "How do you think she was killed?" He asked.

"The official reports state…" Dentara began.

"The official reports are only accurate to a point." John interrupted her. "They say she was killed in a lab accident on Noveria while working with Saren and Sovereign. The truth is somewhat different and far more painful."

"The supposed sentient machine you and your fleet destroyed." Dentara asked. "The ones you still say will come."

John smiled at her. "I see you have done your homework." He said.

"It is my job to know these things." Dentara said. "I would be a poor investigator if I did not. My sources tell me it is the reason the Council has limited you to working in the Terminus Systems. They do not want…"

"They do not want me shooting my mouth off. Yes I know. But hiding from the facts will do them no good. The Reapers are very real Commander Dentara." John stated. "The sooner more people begin to believe that, the better off this galaxy will be and the more we will be prepared."

"Is that how you got the Council to keep from arresting you after they learned you were working for Cerberus?" She asked.

"I never worked _**for **_Cerberus." John said maintaining his calm demeanor but his voice had a hard edge to it Dentara noticed. "I worked with them. I used their resources to finally bring an end to the Collector threat against humans. That is all. The Citadel Council knew what I was doing the entire time Commander. I'm not actually on Cerberus's favorite persons list at the moment you know. I took a couple of things from them when I finished my mission against the Collectors. Things that were very expensive and worth a great deal. To say that upset them would be an understatement."

"I assume your ship is one of those things?" Dentara said.

John nodded his head with a smile. "Yes."

Dentara shifted her eyes as they began to leave behind the traffic of Nos Astra. She watched as Shepard called forth his Omnitool and typed on it quickly. "Set these coordinates and we should be there in a few minutes."

Dentara complied and then looked at him again. She was becoming more comfortable in his presence, thought she was still very wary. "Asari High Command is concerned because Liara T'Soni is the only daughter of Benezia, she inherited all of her mother's wealth and records and she is an Information Broker. One of the most influential outside Council space. And she has risen to that in little more than two years. It is not exactly the most noble of professions. She is an Information Broker who seems to have far more contacts and resources than they realized. I.E. you Commander."

John smiled. "She is very good at what she does isn't she?" He said with a modicum of pride in his voice. "Must be her background as a Archeologist."

"She is… or was a Prothean expert until she met you." Dentara agreed. "One of the finest."

"She still is one of the finest." John spoke evenly. "And your government and her fellow researchers wanted nothing to do with her or her theories because of her age. Why take an interest in her all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden." Dentara told him. "They have been watching her since she came to Illium. They did not… they did not want a repeat of Benezia."

"And that is why Aethyta is involved?" John asked.

"Liara is her daughter!" Dentara hissed. "She does not want harm to come to her! She agreed to watch over her for Asari High Command in order to keep them from overreacting."

"And being involved with me doesn't help matters either I assume." John said.

"What do you think?" Dentara asked him."You defeat Saren and then are mysteriously "killed". You magically return two years later with extensive ties to Cerberus, an avowed alien hate organization, and cause major upheavals in your trek to destroy the Collectors. Then you come back into Liara's life and that debacle at the Trade Towers ensues. Asari High Command is still trying to sort all of that out! Then she begins disappearing for days at a time and when she returns it always seems to be with you. Would you be concerned Commander?"

"Maybe." He answered. "But then I would just find out if this person was a true threat or not."

Dentara shook her head. "That is not the Asari way." She said.

"Perhaps it is better than all this sneaking around." John said pointing his finger out the cockpit. "See that house on the second ridge."

Dentara's eyes grew large as she saw the exquisite home built on the side of the mountain side. She looked at Shepard. "This… that is your home?"

John nodded. "Nice and quiet." He said. "Off the beaten path as we humans say." He typed once more on the Omnitool. "I have deactivated security measures. You can set us down on the landing pad to the east."

"And then what?" Dentara asked.

"Then you can meet and talk to Liara yourself. And you can meet my mother." He replied.

"What will that accomplish?" Dentara asked.

"You want answers right?" John asked.

"Yes."

"I can't promise all of the answers you want… some of them are just too sensitive to allow just anyone to know… but I can promise you'll get quite a few." He told her. "You just have to trust us."

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

**CLASS M PLANETARY BODY**

It had been his home for many years now, and while he did take frequent trips off his super secret space station, he always returned. His eyes right now were gazing upon the lush green sections of the unexplored world his station currently orbited. The planet was just coming into its life cycle phase and primitive lifeforms were beginning to spread rapidly. He lowered the glass of Jim Beam Dark to the arm of his chair and took another long drag from the brand of homegrown cigarettes that he spent a great deal of money on. He had been called many things in his lifetime. Murderer. Butcher. Monster. Those were but a few of the nicer names. However, even with all that, he considered himself simply a human patriot.

The soft chime indicating an incoming message drew his attention and his eyes shifted slightly as he rotated his chair around a hundred and eighty degrees to face the holopad. When it was activated it would project the image of the person, or persons he was talking to as if they were actually in the room with him.

"Accept." He spoke the single word knowing already who was calling him.

The face, shoulders and then the body of the man appeared sitting behind a large polished oak desk with several flags behind him and the double windows of the office he was in. The shades were drawn at the moment, blocking out the bright sun of Earth. The man appeared to be in his middle sixties, though still in excellent health. His brown hair was beginning to gray at the temples, but his steely grey eyes were alert and intelligent.

"Senator Wilcox." The Illusive Man spoke with a nod of his head. "What may I do for you?"

"We need more." Williams spoke.

"Perhaps you could be specific Senator." The Illusive Man said. "More could encompass a great deal."

"More information on Shepard." Williams told him.

"Senator Williams… you already dealt for what their was." The Illusive man answered.

"You must have more." Williams hissed. "What you gave me was barely useable. And we paid well for it."

"Indeed. However, there is nothing else to give you." The Illusive Man answered. "Not without considerable risk to Cerberus. Risks I am not willing to take."

"What risks?" Williams asked. "Perhaps we can help each other then."

The Illusive Man shook his head. "I'm afraid not Senator."

"What about the medical data and procedures used to bring him back?" Williams asked. "Can you at least supply those?"

"The medical files you are inquiring about were destroyed with Lazarus Station. Given the sensitive nature of the work being conducted there, no backups were ever made." The Illusive man told him. "Even if I had them I would not provide them. While your vendetta against Commander Shepard is commendable Senator… once you revealed this data, he would know who gave it to you."

"So you _are_ frightened of him." Williams spat. "He's an alien loving traitor to his people! And you fear him!"

The Illusive Man was becoming bored with this conversation rather quickly. "Senator… I am not frightened of Commander Shepard. I am also not of the mind to have him direct his full attention, nor that of the Citadel Council, to my organization."

Williams smiled then. "So the Turian raids did hurt you more than you let on." He spoke.

The Illusive Man held his temper in check with the pompous politician. "We suffered setbacks yes… but Cerberus is fully intact Senator. You underestimate Commander Shepard Senator Williams. Just like I did. I would be careful where I walk."

"Then perhaps it is time to go to someone who can help me." Williams spoke with a definite hint of arrogance. "Cerberus is not the only source of information out there."

The Illusive Man didn't blink at the suggestion, but his mind did race with scenarios and ideas. Perhaps he could subtly shift events in his favor with a few simple words. "If you are referring to the Shadow Broker, Senator Williams, that is entirely up to you. However, I will warn you that Commander Shepard may or may not have ties to the Shadow Broker that you do not know of."

The human Senator stopped for a moment and thought about that response. "That is… that is interesting." He said.

"Indeed Senator." The Illusive Man spoke. "Have a good day sir."

He cut off the transmission before Williams had the opportunity to respond. "Fool." He said. He doubted the vendetta against Shepard would have any long term staying power. The man possessed the uncanny ability to make others believe in him.

Shepard had destroyed the Reaper base and left only bits of technology for Cerberus to collect and use when they could have had the entire station and set humanity up for decades to come as the dominant species in Council space and beyond. The man's sense of duty and honor had overruled that course of action and the end result was a break in their relationship. Shepard had stolen his ship, his AI and two of his brightest and best operatives. The Illusive Man no longer had access to any of the _NORMANDY's_ systems or the AI known as EDI. Whoever had conducted the purge had done top notch work. Shepard now also had all of the resources of the Shadow Broker at his command with the woman he loved behind it all. The Asari Liara T'Soni was the wildcard in his eyes. Shepard was predictable to a point, push him past that point and he would become as predictable as the wind. Liara T'Soni however, she was not predictable in any way, shape or form.

Their last communications had ended rather abruptly, much like the one they had after he destroyed the Collector base.

_**"We can leave this two ways." Shepard spoke to him. "I'm going to do exactly what you brought me back to do, but I'm going to do it my way. You can accept that or not, I don't care, but Liara is untouchable to you. If even one freckle on her head is so much as pushed out of place I will come for you. And I won't stop until you are dead and Cerberus is nothing but a memory."**_

_** "And how do I know you will not act against Cerberus Shepard?" The Illusive Man asked.**_

_** "Because I'm telling you I won't." Shepard answered him. "I've had the data from Lorek for months and I have not used it. As long as we have an understanding… that data stays private and out of the public. There are good people in your organization, Miranda and Jacob among them, and then there are the monsters. I will not put those good people in danger because of you and your penchant for experimenting on unwilling children and adults under the false guise of furthering the cause of humanity. Use that on those who don't know better but that is bullshit and you and I both know that."**_

_** "What else?" The Illusive Man asked using his willpower to keep his anger and emotions in check.**_

_** "Oriana Lawson is no longer yours or Cerberus's concern." Shepard spoke once more. "Miranda and I will see to their relocation and Cerberus will not attempt to find out where she is."**_

_** "There is no need for that." The Illusive Man said.**_

_** Shepard had chuckled. "You don't honestly believe I'm going to leave Miranda's sister at your mercy after Miri told you to get fucked do you?" He said. "Miranda is my friend… and I will not have her worried that you might take action against her sister because of what she did."**_

_** "Shepard…"**_

_** "I'm telling you we don't have to be enemies." Shepard said. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. We both want the same thing but we differ greatly on how to achieve that. I will not put others at risk, or conduct brutal experiments in order to achieve my goals. And if I find it out there… by you or anyone… I will put a stop to it."**_

_** "So we will be enemies." The Illusive Man said.**_

_** "Not unless you cross the line and I find it." Shepard answered him. **_

_** "Can I then expect a mutually beneficial exchange of information when it pertains to the Reapers?" The Illusive Man asked.**_

_** Shepard paused for a moment. "I'll give on that. Cerberus has gifted people working for them as I said. Their input could be useful."**_

_** "And if I do not agree to these terms?" The Illusive Man asked.**_

_** "Then the data that I have from Lorek goes to the Alliance." Shepard told him rather bluntly. "And I come after you and Cerberus."**_

_** "I seem to be getting the short end of the stick as the saying goes."**_

_** Shepard shrugged his shoulders. "I'm offering it, which ought to tell you I'd rather be neutral parties as opposed to enemies. We have bigger problems."**_

_** The Illusive Man nodded. "Yes we do. Very well. We have an agreement. I assume that if you break this agreement I will be free to act as I choose?"**_

_** Shepard smiled. "You can try." He said. "But I won't unless you do something stupid."**_

The loss of Miranda Lawson had set Cerberus's Advance Gene Therapy and Bio-Synthetic Research back nearly a decade. Knowing Miranda as he did, he was quite sure that she had copies of all the data from Lazarus Station and he chastised himself for not asking her about them before Shepard helped her with her sister. It was then Shepard had earned her utter and complete trust and it was then that he began to change how she viewed things. The Illusive Man was angry about how those events took place and that Miranda had betrayed him, but he was unable to act against her. He should have seen it coming really, so he had no one to blame but himself. Her sister's family had been relocated within three weeks of the destruction of the base and no matter how many inconspicuous fingers he had put out; their presence now was a mystery. He would eventually find out he was sure, but to go after her meant he had to contend with Shepard. Cerberus was not yet strong enough after the recent loses to do that. He knew Shepard and what he would do… the man was a single minded heat seeking missile when he wanted to be. Any actions taken against Miranda's sister would bring the full wrath of Shepard down on Cerberus and added to that was the fact that Liara T'Soni would provide him with everything he needed to bring Cerberus down completely. Miranda's actions stung deeply after all he had done for her, but without substantial support he was powerless to take any sort of action.

While a superior weapons master, the loss of Jacob Taylor was not as damaging to the whole of Cerberus and the Illusive Man had already dismissed him as insignificant. His head canted up when the chime sounded.

"Sir… another incoming transmission. Agent Talbert." His assistant's voice spoke.

"Accept." The Illusive Man spoke watching as the figure of the armored soldier appeared in the holopad this time. "Talbert… the purpose of your transmission?"

"Agent Vocuous never made it to the meeting sir." The human answered.

The Illusive Man's head came up alertly and his eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"We were at the meeting location and on time as instructed. He never showed." Talbert explained. "I ordered my men to go to his location at the hotel and they found nothing. It's like he just vanished."

"You searched his room?" The Illusive man asked.

"Yes sir. No signs of a struggle. No signs of forced entry. Nothing. Totally clean. Too clean." Talbert said.

"Your assessment?" He asked.

"If someone snatched him sir, it was one of the most professional jobs I've ever seen." Talbert answered. "They left nothing. No sign that they were here. Questioning individuals will get us nowhere. Joab is a haven for those who don't want to be found."

The Illusive Man sat back. While Kai Leng was truly the most lethal assassin he had ever met, Toban Vocuous was the finest Special Ops soldier he had even seen. The man was precise and just as lethal as Kai Leng in his own manner.

"Alliance?" The Illusive Man asked.

Talbert nodded his head. "It's very possible sir. Some of their N7 units are that good."

"Shepard?"

Talbert nodded his head again. "He's more than skilled enough for this type of Op sir. Hell… he could pull something like this off in his sleep given the crew he has around him. Alien or not."

"Thank you Benjamin. Sweep and purge the area. Leave no signs that Toban Vocuous was ever there. If that means you must resort to secondary means please do so." The Illusive Man said. "When that is complete… make contact with your people within the Alliance and see if it was them."

"That could take a while sir." Talbert said.

"I understand." The Illusive Man said. "Just do not disclose your cover or compromise yourself or your men."

"Acknowledged."

The Illusive Man leaned back in his chair as the transmission ended and he spun it around to stare out the view window. Was Shepard responsible for this? He had never been in contact with Toban Vocuous. Never met or heard of him. Why would he act against the deal he made? It wasn't like him to take such a risk.

Or was it?

**ILLIUM**

**SHEPARD AND LIARA'S HOME**

Dentara had been an Investigator for over three centuries and she had learned all of the small tricks of the trade that criminals would use to try and lie their way out of their crimes. She was also a superior judge of character and had often been brought in on cases that were not her own to get her recommendation of certain individuals. As she stood in the foyer of Shepard and Liara's home and watched as Liara T'Soni folded herself quite willingly and without a second's pause into his strong embrace, Dentara knew that what he had told her was very true. She could detect it within a few seconds really; the total devotion and aura of love that coalesced around them as they shared a soft, lingering kiss. Looking at them Dentara suddenly realized that they fit together seamlessly like the pieces of a puzzle. She had seen other Asari with their human Bondmates of course, but there was something so very different about John Shepard and Liara T'Soni. It was something so very powerful, an aura of boundless energy coming together. It was very nearly a palpable thing and it managed to stun her for a few moments.

_{Is there something that I should know John?}_ Liara asked as she pressed closer to him uncaring of the fact that Dentara was only two meters away watching them intently.

_{We haven't made a whole lot of progress towards making your people see things our way Lee.}_ He told her. _{Having another Matriarch on our side wouldn't be so bad.}_

_ {Who is she really working for?}_ Liara asked.

_{She wouldn't tell me.}_ John answered. _{At least not outright.}_

Liara glanced at Dentara who was watching them. _{It will be a simple enough task to find out.} She said confidently._

_ {Liara…}_ Shepard began.

_{You are right however.}_ She told him turning her azure eyes back to his face. _{Rahli approves?}_

John nodded. _{It was her idea actually. I got to talk with her before Dentara here.}_ He answered. _{I figured having two of the most powerful Matriarchs on Illium in our corner can't be all bad.}_

_ {You have an idea don't you?}_ Liara asked.

John nodded. _{One that I will look into… yes. I will tell you as soon as I confirm it Lee… you know that.}_

_ {What do we tell her?}_ Liara asked.

_{Everything.}_ John replied. _{Well… almost everything. More than we told Rahli. We don't need to worry about putting Commander Dentara in a bad political situation. I get the feeling she is not one to follow most rules and does what she feels is right to get the job done. If we give her all the facts and let her make her own decision I believe she will come to the same conclusion as we have.}_

Dentara was watching them closely and while their lips were not moving she could tell by their eyes and the miniscule shifts of their expressions that they were talking to one another. Her eyes grew a little wider as she realized they were communicating with each other within some sort of psychic bond that only they shared. Dentara had heard of such bonds but in all her life she had never actually seen one. It was said that both the individuals needed to be extremely powerful in shaping and harnessing the willpower needed. They also needed to have melded countless times in order for it to work and each meld supposedly made the connection much clearer and focused and that much more powerful. Their ancient writings said such a bond only happened between two individuals who had transcended the emotion of mutual love for one another and were almost one being entirely.

Dentara stepped closer without really thinking about it for it was fascinating to see. "You are speaking with your minds!" She gasped softly, seeing both of them turn to look at her.

Liara shifted slightly and grasped John's arm in both her hands as she nodded. "Yes." She said.

Dentara moved closer to them. "How… how is this possible?" She stammered. "Do you know how rare this is among our people? When did…"

Liara held up her hand. "Please Matriarch Dentara… one question at a time if you would." Liara told her.

Dentara looked at Shepard. "You… you were telling me the truth." She gasped again.

John shrugged his broad shoulders. "Go figure." He said with a smile.

"How… how did this happen?" Dentara asked. "What you… what you share has not been seen among the Asari for over a millennia. Did your mother know? Does anyone else know that…?"

"Lee…?" John spoke quickly.

Liara laughed softly at his reaction to the barrage of questions and squeezed his arm. He hated trying to explain what they shared together and the scientific ramifications of it were more than he wanted to get into. As far as John was concerned the connection they shared with their minds was meant to be and just was. Liara felt the same way but she had more patience for the scientific portions of it than her Bondmate. She pulled on his arm until he leaned over and she softly kissed his cheek.

"Hannah is on the patio." Liara told him. "I will speak with Matriarch Dentara while you visit with her. Then we will have dinner together."

"Sounds good to me." He stated happily. He kissed her soft violet lips and as always Liara shuddered inwardly at the sensations. She watched him with adoring eyes as he turned and headed across the room towards the open patio doors.

Liara turned back to Dentara. "Matriarch Dentara… welcome to our home." Liara said with a warm smile. She motioned with her hand to the study where only this morning she had been telling Hannah almost the exact same thing she would now tell Dentara. "Perhaps we should sit for a time. This will not be a short story."

Dentara… now very eager to hear all Liara had to say after seeing what she and Shepard shared nodded and began to follow her across the foyer to another room.

**Systems Alliance Frigate**

_**WESTFALL**_

Admiral Bill Coryn watched as Steven Hackett returned to the large conference room table with two glasses in his hands. They had served and been friends for over two decades now and Bill Coryn knew how Hackett felt about John Shepard. He knew how David Anderson felt for the junior officer. They could see something very special and unique in Commander John Michael Shepard and after meeting with him, William Coryn saw it too. Shepard was a natural leader with the drive and will and charisma to shape the events all around him. As well as the people who he associated with. It was a trait that very few men in human history had, and those that did usually went on to make history in some shape or form whether it be good or bad.

"So what do you think Steven?" Bill asked as he took the offered glass as Hackett settled into the chair beside him at the table.

Hackett looked at him. "You know what I think Bill. The better question is what do you think?" He said as he sipped his drink.

"I didn't know what to think going into this I'll be honest with you." Coryn replied to the question evenly. "Nothing in his file attests to what he has accomplished."

Hackett nodded his head. "And now you know why Anderson and I feel like we do about him. We've seen this young man at work Bill. What he has done. No matter the odds, no matter the risk, he never gave up. Never backed down. And those that followed him deserve just as much credit."

Coryn nodded. "Yes they do… but it was Shepard who inspired them." He said. "Just listening to him talking during the briefing he gave us… I thought the damn chairs were going to get up and fight with us."

Hackett chuckled. "He does have that effect on people."

"If I was facing what he will face when he returns I don't know if I would be able to do what he is doing." Coryn spoke thoughtfully. "He's got some brass balls I'll tell you that. And I see the no back down in him that you mention. He gets that from his parents I see." Coryn knew Thomas Shepard personally and had recently met Hannah Shepard. Neither of them had any back down in them either.

"Yes sir." Hackett said sipping his drink once more.

"David… you want to chime in here?" Coryn spoke turning to the QEC communication relay on the top of the desk. The device activated and the figure of Admiral David Anderson appeared.

"I know that Alliance Command has been ignoring him for three years." Anderson said. "Even with me supporting him. Now… after what we saw happen on Aratoht… now we are finally starting to listen to him. Something we should have done a long time ago."

"David… I've only had this job for little more than a year." Coryn spoke. "There is only so much I can do in that short a time frame."

"I know sir." Anderson spoke.

"I read every report… seen every fitness evaluation… and I can tell you right up front I have no intention of throwing Shepard to the wolves." Coryn said. "I will not let a politically driven vendetta against him succeed. That being said… he will need to bend a little." He spoke looking at Hackett and then Anderson in the QEC transmission. "This needs to play out so that the politicians see for themselves what is going on."

"Will they come onboard Bill?" Hackett asked.

Coryn nodded. "Given what he showed us from Aratoht… yes I believe they will." He replied. "I'll make them see even though he presents a pretty convincing case all by himself."

"He won't like being cut out of the loop sir." Anderson spoke.

"He won't be out of the loop." Coryn answered. "Not entirely. He'll have you and Steven here giving him regular updates. This thing will not get out of the Inquiry stage I swear to you. There will be consequences so to speak, but Shepard is willing to accept them initially. Steven and I already talked to him about it and he understands. And we'll need to protect him from the Batarians. They'll want blood."

"Prison?" Anderson gasped.

Coryn shook his head quickly. "Hell no! That's not what I'm saying. More like House Arrest. At least until this thing with the Batarians blows over. And he'll need to have no contact with his friends or… or his wife. Or very limited contact."

Hackett leaned forward now. "You didn't mention that Bill." He said.

Coryn shook his head. "No I didn't. I saw how they acted together and I realize that might not be the easiest thing."

Anderson shifted on his booted feet. "Easy? Admiral… there is no John Shepard without Liara T'Soni. And vice versa." He spoke. "They have been through too much together. Endured more than most couples in order to get to where they are."

"I know." Coryn spoke. "But she is an Information Broker. Not the most reputable of jobs out there." Coryn didn't notice the extremely fast look that Hackett and Anderson shared and he continued. "And she is an Asari. While I have no issues with her… there are those who will feel she is influencing him."

"She's been part of this since the beginning Bill." Hackett spoke. "And she is one of the foremost Prothean Scientists anywhere in the galaxy. Liara T'Soni is outside the normal chain of information for Asari High Command because of her youth in Asari terms but she's light years ahead of most of our people. That's what they have been doing these last weeks. Going to her former dig sites like on Therum and collecting any information they could. Then Liara tries to translate it."

Coryn nodded. "I know… and I…" Coryn stopped and looked at them. "Will she help us?"

"That is not in question Bill." Hackett answered immediately. "How much can she help us is the question we should be asking… especially if we try to keep her from seeing John. Or vice versa for that matter. You saw how protective she is of him… and he of her."

Coryn nodded his head. "Yeah I noticed that."

"Their relationship is different from what we are used too sir." Anderson spoke. "I've spoken to others that have been with them since this all began. Garrus and Tali the most. You met them on Illium. They differ somewhat in their explanations but all of them have said the same thing in different ways. Whatever Shepard and Liara share, all of them believe it was somehow pre-ordained. Meant to be. Even more so since it was Liara who actually recovered Shepard's body in the first place. She refused to let him die sir. And she took a lot of bad people down permanently in the process of getting Shepard's body back. That ought to tell you something right there. She may not look like much at first… but she can definitely lay a hurting on someone."

Hackett thought for a moment and then looked at Coryn. "I'll take care of it Bill." He spoke.

"How?" Coryn asked. "We don't need her to become a problem Steven. She is apparently just as important as Shepard in the grand scheme of things."

"Yes she is and if you try and keep them apart and it will be a problem Bill." Hackett spoke. "There's another way though."

"I'm listening." Coryn said.

"Mars." Anderson spoke up now knowing where Hackett was going because it was something they had discussed before.

Hackett nodded. "Mars."

Coryn shook his head. "I'm not following. Mars?"

"The Mars Archives." Hackett spoke. "Dr. Liara T'Soni is a Prothean Expert. The Mars archives are a treasure trove of Prothean artifacts that the Alliance has had in storage for three decades. There is only a small science team working there now. Turn her loose in there. She's been able to translate other smaller artifacts from her dig sites that have hinted at a weapon of some sort. There's no telling what she can find in the Mars Archives that will expand on that. If not more. It certainly can't hurt." Hackett said. "And if need be we can arrange for her and John to have some time together discretely."

Coryn nodded without hesitation. "I can deal with that idea. I'll leave you to work out the details Steven. In the mean time… I want all fleets put on a Category Three Alert. Everyone is to begin extra training drills as well as implement overhaul to the begin installing the newer weapons systems we have developed. No unnecessary leaves unless it is a dire emergency."

"Understood." Anderson said.

"You know David… this would be a lot easier if you hadn't stepped down as Councilor." Coryn spoke with a smile.

Hackett and Anderson both chuckled softly at that knowing how Anderson felt about his old job. "Can you see me kissing ass on the Citadel sir. I certainly can't."

Coryn laughed as he sipped his drink. "No… though that images does provide hours of humor." He spoke in reply. He set his glass down and looked at them. "The two of you tapped Shepard in the very beginning of all this and you know him best. Just so we are clear… I will not let the only real weapon we have against the Reapers be crucified by some ass kissing politicians looking to make points. We're going to need him…"

Hackett nodded. "That we are sir. That we are."

"He's never let us down Admiral." Anderson spoke. "Shepard does not know when to quit. He don't think that word is even in his vocabulary. Once he latches onto something he will hunt it down like a bulldog sir. Right to the end."

Coryn nodded. "Good. We'll need that attitude to rub off on the people around him. We'll meet with you when we get back Anderson." He said.

Anderson nodded. "Understood."

Coryn looked at Hackett as the QEC disc shut down and Anderson's image disappeared. "Steven… I'm drafting orders to appoint you Commander of all Forces should anything happen to me."

"Bill…"

Coryn held up his hand. "It needs to be done and you know it." He said. "I'm making you my Deputy effective immediately. Make sure your ship has the new retro fits and then I want you out there somewhere. Stay away from ARCTURUS Station because if the Reapers do come here… they'll hit there first. I need you alive and functioning Steven."

Hackett nodded slowly. "I'll see to it." He said.

Coryn nodded his head. "I'll leave you and David to handle Dr. T'Soni however you deem necessary. If you do arrange for them to have time together, for god's sake make sure they don't get caught."

Hackett nodded with a laugh. "We're talking about John Shepard sir. Probably the sneakiest and deadliest sonofabitch to ever come out of the N7 Program."

Coryn nodded and laughed as well. "That's what I'm worried about."

**NORMANDY SR2**

Shepard stood next to Miranda in the briefing room, the image from Toombs's ship and the prisoner being transmitted directly here. Toban Vocuous was inert as they watched Inyan adjusted her Omnitool and passed it over Vocuous's head once more.

"Miranda?" John asked.

Miranda Lawson stood in her usual thoughtful repose position. Hips slightly canted to the left and her arms crossed over her more than ample chest with two of her fingers touching her chin. Her black hair cascaded well past her shoulders to the middle of her back; having grown out quite a bit since they had begun working together. John remembered the first time he had seen her, drifting in and out of consciousness. Her stunning blue eyes had looked so much like Liara's that for a fleeting moment he thought he was being woken up in a hospital. Until his foggy mind registered that there was none of the azure blue skin he had fallen in love with. Their relationship had started off rocky enough, Miranda keeping him at arm's length with her arrogance and brutal nature. When she had come to him for help with Oriana John had jumped at the chance. He wanted to get to know this woman who had brought him back from the brink and he wanted to know why.

Their friendship had blossomed after they secured Oriana's future and safety from her father. Miranda began to open up to him more and more, partly because she knew that John was in love with Liara and did not wish to simply get into her pants because of her beauty and body. Over the course of the following weeks and months they had grown very close as friends and John had a hunch it had been Miranda who secretly sent him the data about the Shadow Broker that finally brought him and Liara back together. There was a true person inside that exquisite looking female exterior and that person had only needed the right nudge to finally begin to show her true self.

Miranda looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"The Graybox?" He asked.

"What about it?" She asked him. "I know how they operate and the basic principles behind them… but I've never had one."

"This was your idea Miri." He stated with a grin.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you would actually go through with it John!" She snapped with just a little bit of surprise. "I knew who he was the moment Matthew and Inyan described him, but I have never seen or worked with him before thank god. The Illusive Man kept the different cells separated for a reason Shepard. Jacob and I did some devious and underhanded things in our time, and we killed a lot of people who deserved it, but this asshole is a stone cold killer. He's almost as bad as Kai Leng."

"Miranda's right boss." Toombs voice filled the internal COM though they could not see him in the transmission. "We came upon three targets he had taken out while we were chasing his ass. He's brutally efficient and has no qualms about taking out innocents in his way."

It had taken some time for Toombs to come to realize that what had happened to them on Akuze was not under Miranda's guidance. That operation had been run by another cell of Cerberus operatives. They had worked together twice now since the formation of the Nexus Group and Toombs had developed a grudging respect for her that Miranda returned.

"EDI?" John asked.

**-Preliminary scans from Inyan's Omnitool do not reveal very much data Shepard-** She answered. **–Most Grayboxes are protected by memory induced codes and locks. With slight adjustments to scanning parameters, we may be able to seize surface memories that could help us to discover the code. However there is no guarantee of success. Legion and I agree that neither of us possess the necessary working knowledge of Grayboxes to attempt accessing one-**

"Doctor Galor's interrogation drug is quite effective EDI." Miranda said. "One injection and we had that Blood Pack mercenary singing."

**-It is possible Doctor Galor's** **drug may elicit varying reactions that could trigger the correct memories to unlock the Graybox-** EDI answered. **–However, we don't know if it will work because it has never been tested. And it may well kill the subject-**

"We need Katsumi." John said. "She knows more about Grayboxes than any of us."

**-She would be a valuable asset in trying to break the code-** EDI answered. **–Or devising another way- **

"EDI… is she still on the Citadel?" John asked.

**-Her last status report eleven hours ago placed her there, yes Shepard-**

"Contact her and let her know to complete her assignment and return to Illium post haste." John spoke. "We'll keep Mister Vocuous here on ice until she can confer with Doctor Galor."

**-Understood Shepard-**

"Matt… proceed with your instructions. I want at least two of your people on this asshole all the time. I don't care that he is popped full of happy drugs." John stated. "He's dangerous and I am not going to take any chances."

"I got ya Skipper." Toombs answered. "I assume the Shadow Broker told you where we are going?"

Shepard nodded. "I'll have Garrus and Grunt meet you there. They'll get you whatever you need and we'll all meet there when Katsumi gets back. Midday tomorrow more than likely if I know her."

"See you then." Toombs answered. "Nexus Leader out."

John turned to Miranda when the transmission ended. "Let Oriana know Miri." He said.

Miranda looked at him. "Why?"

"There are only a few groups in the galaxy who can do what Toombs and his team did Miri, you know that." John told her. "The Illusive Man will eventually figure out it was us and then he's going to press hard to get back at us."

"He'll never find her Shepard." Miranda spoke. "Not now."

Shepard nodded. "I don't think he will either but it never hurts to cover your bases right?" He said. "He knows I rely on you… and the easiest way to hurt me is to hurt you. That is through Oriana. I know you have told her pretty much everything you have done Miranda."

"What?" She gasped. "How do you…"

John looked at her. "Because I know you." He stated plainly. "You left that person in the past eight months ago Miranda Lawson. Stop trying to make amends for it. You are not the same. None of us are. The moment we came back through the Omega 4 Relay everything changed. We have moved on from there."

"It's… it's not that easy Shepard." She stated.

John moved closer to her and looked down into her blue eyes. "Yes it is." He spoke. "You just need to let go."

"And what if I can't?" Miranda said.

"You can. I know you can. And the reason I know that is because Toombs trusts you." John said. "If Matt trusts you after what happen on Akuze… then I know you have changed."

"I killed her Shepard." Miranda spoke softly. "I hated her… the crazy bitch. But I got her killed. I let go of her."

"You let go of her so we could close the doors and save everyone else." John said. "You had no choice and I would have done the same thing."

Miranda met his emerald green eyes. "I've killed before." She said softly. "I've had people killed and killed them myself. How do you… how do you deal with that John?" She asked.

"You do better." John said. "It's all you can do."

"Do the faces every go away?" Miranda asked him gently.

John shook his head and pulled Miranda into an embrace, an embrace she accepted easily. The embrace of a friend. "No…" He told her. "They never go away. You just learn to make friends with them.

"Gee… thanks." Miranda said with a soft chuckle as she inhaled his masculine scent and felt her body flush. Thankfully for her John pushed her to arms length quickly enough that she felt nothing else.

"You are still Miranda Lawson. You are still the same person." He told her. "You've changed since you met me… but don't think of that as a weakness. Change is part of life. Grab onto that change… because it's made you a better person in my book."

Miranda smiled at him. "Careful Shepard… now you are beginning to sound like Samara right before we went through the Relay." She said.

John grinned. "Is it working?"

"No." Miranda answered. "But keep practicing."

Shepard laughed and swung his arm over her shoulders. "C'mon…" He said. "Let's have a chat with Mordin before we call it quits for the night. You and he can fill me in on this secret serum you have concocted."

"It's not a serum you asshole!" She snapped as they walked down the corridor out of the Briefing Room. "It's a biomechanical virus that acts against inorganic material. Since Harbinger and the other reapers have shown they are connected in some mechanical way, if he is infected than all of them will be infected. At least in theory."

John nodded. "Yeah… so all I have to do is invite Harbinger to sit down and have a drink with me. He drinks this serum and all of the Reapers fall over dead with just their organic parts left twitching on the ground. Nice." He said. "I would have thought after hanging around me for so long you would have figured out nothing is ever that easy for me."

Miranda laughed. "Yes… I have noticed that."

"You know… you are much more attractive when you laugh." John said. "Maybe you should…"

Miranda's hands flared with biotic power. "Don't you dare go there Shepard!" She snapped at him with wide but happy blue eyes. "I put you back together… and I know right where to start disassembling you!"

John held up his hands as they walked. "Check fire! Check fire! If I don't get back for dinner Liara and my mother are going to be pissed."

"Was bringing that Matriarch into the fold wise John?" Miranda asked.

"The Asari are the most stubborn in dealing with and believing what we are trying to tell them." John answered. "The more we have in our corner the better."

"Please tell me Liara hasn't revealed what she actually does!" Miranda spoke.

John shook his head. "No. We haven't become that trusting of others outside our little family." He told her. "Don't worry."

"You told me not to worry right before we went through the Omega 4 Relay John." Miranda said sarcastically. "Whenever you say don't worry… I immediately begin to worry more."

"That's not fair!" John protested.

Miranda grinned. "Life isn't fair." She said. "Suck it up."


End file.
